Maka to Soru: Kazoku to Akuma
by YunneMiku and Lizzy
Summary: Maka, con 17 años. Se muda a Death City para estudiar en "Shibusen" lo que al principio parece una simple escuela con prestigio, resulta aguardar a Demonios "Akumas" y familiares "Kazokus" que luchan contra los Kishins. Conoce a su primo adoptivo: Soul, quien resulta tener un pasado mas extenso y profundo de lo que ella espera. Pero bueno, ¿Quien espera que él sea un Demonio?
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1:**_

_**El Inicio ¿Qué nos espera?**_

Maka POV  
Mi nombre es Maka Albarn, tengo 17 años y me mude de Japón hasta Death City Nevada hace un año, okey sí, soy la típica chica empollona, que nunca hace nada malo, nunca desobedece a un profesor, siempre cumple con las tareas, siempre estudia para los exámenes, pero desde que llegue a Death City eso cambio dramáticamente, bueno, mi vida cambio dramáticamente: desde que conocí a Soul Evans, creo que debería explicar todos desde el comienzo, bien aquí vamos.

El Día que en me mude a Death City, tuve que hacerlo sola, ya que mis padres no podían mudarse conmigo por razones de trabajo, y como estaban ansiosos de que yo estudiara en la prestigiosa Academia "Shibusen" me mude de todas formas.  
―Mamá, ya te dije que el tío Stein no me agrada, es muy raro, sin mencionar el montón de cicatrices que tiene en el cuerpo, ¡Y su casa!, ¡Su casa está igual! ¡Me sorprende que a la tía Marie no le haya hecho nada! ¡o tal vez ya no es ella y en su lugar está un ROBOT!

Si, esa soy yo tratando de convencer a mi madre (Kami) de que me deje quedarme en casa, debo agregar que la idea de estudiar en el Shibusen me parece genial, pero !No si tengo que mudarme con mi tío el Psicópata!

―relájate Maka, no es como si no conocieras a tu tío, o como si fuera un asesino en serie―  
― ¿¡Y quien te asegura que no lo es!?― grite desesperada, no suelo oponerme así a mi madre pero esto de verdad que quiero evitarlo ¡¿qué tal si me hace algo mientras duermo?!

―pues no me importa, Maka, ¡iras te guste o no!― Ella nunca me pone una mano encima, pero si que me mira como si siempre lo hiciera, la verdad, en momentos como este, mi madre da mucho MUCHO miedo, no tengo opción.  
― ¡Agh!― Gruñí y me fui corriendo a mi cuarto.

Todo estaba empacado, solo estaban las paredes pintadas de rosa, mi cama bien tendida, y un par de enorme maletas con toda mi ropa y algunas cosas que considero importantes para mí, como por ejemplo, la colección de postales que mi madre siempre me enviaba cuando salía a sus viajes, y algún álbum de fotos, de cuando mi padre aun me agradaba, en ese entonces yo no sabía que él era un imbécil mujeriego, aunque detesto a mi padre por ello, de vez en cuando me gusta ver ese viejo álbum para recordar cuando todavía no lo odiaba.  
Me tumbe en mi cama. Me da miedo el solo pensar como es el tío Stein, solo le he visto de lejos pero nunca me habla o le hablo, y ahora resulta que viviré con él y su esposa.

**Al** **día siguiente..**

Ya van 5 horas de camino y apenas llegue, baje del avión. Realmente esto es diferente a Japón, mientras caminaba por el Aeropuerto, vi a un hombre en traje negro y moño, tenía el cabello negro y ojos castaños, lo que me pareció extraño es que tenía un pequeño letrero en el que ponía mi nombre, me acerque lentamente a él, y le dije

―Disculpe, usted viene de parte de Stein Albarn?― Él asintió sonriente.

― ¿Tu eres Maka?  
―Sí.

―Vamos, que ya te están esperando― Me dio un poco de miedo, pero le seguí. Me llevo hasta una limosina negra, recordaba que el tío Stein era rico, incluso más que mis padres, pero para rentar o comprar semejante cosa, ¡tenía un mínimo de 3 metros! y como 6 puertas, el hombre que me llevo hasta ahí abrió la última puerta y me indico que entrara, lo hice y me lleve una gran sorpresa. Era como una mini discoteca en un auto. Definitivamente el tío Stein es muy rico.  
El camino duro unos 20 minutos, cuando paramos y abrieron la puerta me encontré con una sorpresa más, sí, claro, ¿Por qué no? El tío Stein vive en una mansión un mínimo 5 veces más grande que mi casa de 2 pisos.  
-señorita Maka, sígame.  
Obedecí a la orden, aunque aún tengo un poco de miedo sobre esto.  
Entre a la casa, era aún más enorme por dentro, tenía un estilo sumamente elegante, parecía estarme tele transportando a el siglo XVII, y cuando vi a la tía Marie no pude evitar pensar "_esto tiene que ser broma"_pues ¿Qué creen? si, literal, mi tía apareció vestida con un vestido enorme y, ¿Qué creen? era de los que se usaban en el siglo XVII.  
―hola Makita! mucho tiempo sin verte, ¿Cómo has estado pequeña?  
―pues bien, pero, ya no soy tan pequeña tía.  
―pero si apenas tienes 17 Makita.  
―Exacto y además, ¿Por qué se viste de es…  
― ¿Maka...?  
Una voz masculina y muy profunda sonó a lo lejos, era mi tío Stein y desde las sombras el apareció. Me sentí aún más rara, él también se vestía como en el siglo XVII ¿Qué rayos pasa?  
― ¿Que... que pasa con ustedes? ¿Por...Por qué se visten así de raro?  
ellos se me quedaron viendo y luego reaccionaron al recordar sus prendas.  
― ¡Ah! ¿Esto?― Dijo la tía Marie tocando la falda del vestido color azul cielo ―Así nos vestimos siempre― dijo con una sonrisa inocente  
¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo tengo que vestir eso?! ¡No! ¡Ni de coña! ―Je, je, je, tranquila Makita, es solo una broma―  
_"Una muy mala"_pensé, ―saldremos hoy a un baile temático, pero antes de eso, queremos presentarte a alguien !Soul!― Llamo mi tía. Desde arriba de las enorme escaleras apareció un chico de más o menos la misma edad que yo, tenía un perfectamente blanco cabello, de lejos se veía verdaderamente hermoso –El cabello quiero decir- y de cerca aun mas, sus ojos eran de un vivido y fuerte color carmín pero bajo de estos se posaban unas ojeras, se veía extraño, misterioso, y algo aterrador, si mirada en cuando se posó en mí, la sentí sumamente fuerte, y pesada, vestía un traje negro a rallas delgadas horizontales y blancas, y bajo si saco, una camisa color vino y una corbata negra a juego, en cuando se colocó a la misma distancia que mis tíos me miro y sonrió. Pero no una sonrisa alegre, más bien una macabra e intimidante, y, por si fuera poco, tenía dientes afilados, parecía una sonrisa de tiburón al acecho, por un momento pensé que se lanzaría sobre mí, y me haría no sé qué cosa.  
―Maka, él es Soul, él es... bueno... es...  
―Adoptado― Interrumpió con frialdad el chico, su voz era acorde con el resto de su físico, era profunda y algo sombría, quizás mas que la de mi tío, detesto admitirlo, pero se veía extraña y misteriosamente atractivo.  
―Sí, eso, bueno. Soul, ella es Maka, vivirá con nosotros un tiempo, mientras ambos estudian en el Shibusen, espero que se lleven bien―  
Caí en cuenta de algo, y me sentí muy fuera de lugar, todos vestían muy, MUY formalmente y yo solo tenía una blusa purpura con mangas cortas y algo ajustada, y una falda blanca a tablones con zapatos bajos, y mi cabello colocado en 2 coletas  
―Bien, Marie y yo nos retiramos, tenemos que llegar a tiempo, los dejaremos solos con Josef― Dijo señalando al hombre que me había llevado hasta ahí.

―Maka, si necesitas algo, puedes pedírselo a él― Asentí inmediatamente ―bien, nos vamos― Salieron de la casa, yo me quede parada ahí, mientras intercambiaba miradas con Soul.  
Su primer comentario no me hiso nada de gracia ―mmm... ¿Quieres que te enseñe tu habitación, pecho-plano?― como se atreve a decir eso de mi este idiota...

_**¡Hola! Yunne aquí y con nuevo fic.**_

_**Bueno, este no es "nuevo" es más bien el viejo, lo publique en Junio de este año, y lo estoy publicando desde entonces en otra página de fanfics. Actualmente está cerca del final y ahorita tiene 36 capítulos. Tal vez tenga rodeando de 40 capítulos para cuando termine.**_

_**Habia pensado en publicarlo aquí, pero debo admitir que en ese entonces hice mucho plagio de "Akuma no Bara" que se "publica" –entre comillas porque la chica publica cada 6 meses :P – aquí en Fanfiction, pero después de ver el rumbo que tomo mi historia y el que toma "Akuma no bara" si bien el pasado de Soul es casi idéntico, loas sucesos no son los mismos, en mi fic pasan muchas cosas que en "Akuma no bara" no, y en "Akuma no Bara" pasan cosas que aquí no mi fic tiene la misma temática. Idéntica por no decir, pero tendrá un rombo y desarrollos diferentes.**_

_**En ese entonces yo era "novata" en la escritura, así que en los primeros capítulos la narración será pobre e incluso patética, pero ira tomando forma.**_

_**Cuando lo publique no tenía intenciones de hacer una temática tan extensa y enredada, por lo que los primero capítulos no tendrán una trama muy intensa, será más bien de comedia. Pero a partir del 5 la temática empieza como tal**_

_**Gracias por leer. Espero no me odien por plagiar "Akuma no Bara" **Aquí todos claros****_

_**Bye bye Yunne fuera ¡Paz!**_


	2. Maka-1 Imbécil-0

**CAPITULO 2: Maka-1, Imbecil-0**

Maka POV

Lo que quedo de esa noche me pareció inmenso, ya que el alvino no dejo de molestar cada vez que podía recordándome mi pequeña talla de sostén, y cada vez que lo hacía, yo no podía evitar meterle "Maka-chops" con una fuerza descomunal, dejándolo con deformaciones en su cara y cabeza a cada comentario, nunca creí decirlo pero, se sentía de lo más genial golpear a este imbécil, de tanta molestia que me causo Soul, se me quito el hambre y me fui a dormir, dejando sin cerrojo la puerta, grave error.

El calor del enojo que me provoco el alvino me había hecho sudar, así que decidí bañarme, hay fue el error, mientras me duchaba en el baño que está dentro de mi habitación, al fastidioso del alvino se le ocurrió la genial idea de: entrar, tomar toda mi ropa, y por toda me refiero a toda, la que estaba sucia, limpia, la que me acababa de quitar, y la que tenía preparada para ponerme, dejándome solo con la ropa interior.

Salí de mi habitación, con las únicas prendas que me dejo, debajo de la toalla de baño, con la cara completamente roja, y no precisamente de mi estado , si no del enojo que me provoco semejante "bromita"

Salí de la habitación, pero no pensaba darle mucha oportunidad de burlarse de mí, en vez de buscar directamente mi ropa, lo que hice fue gritar –¡Josef!— El mayordomo apareció de inmediato, con cara de preocupación, pero en cuanto me vio, se puso algo rojo.

–Qu… ¿Qué necesita?- Lo mire me sentí un poco sonrojada, pero trate de fingir que no estaba enterada

― ¿Mi tía aún tiene la ropa de la que me hablo?— Él asintió de inmediato – ¡Gracias al cielo! ¿Podrías traérmela?– Mi voz cambio rotundamente y sin querer puse cara de perrito tierno, creo que Josef de sonrojo aún más, pero no lo pude observar bien porque salió corriendo.

Mi tía antes del viaje, la había contado a mi madre, que había comprado muchas prendas para mí cuando me mudara con ellos, solo espero que la tía Marie tenga buen gusto.

Entre en mi cuarto, después de unos minutos de espera, alguien toco a mi puerta, yo abrí y ¡Oh qué bien! (nótese mi sarcasmo) el idiota de Soul era el que estaba detrás de la puerta

– ¿Qué demonios quieres?– Ya no tenía su traje, ahora en vez de eso, tenía un pijama azul marino de dos piezas, era de una tela fresca, ¿todos aquí se visten tan formales? Y yo que solo tengo jens, faldas y blusas casuales, sin mencionar que no tengo un solo par de tacos, esto es peor que la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Me miró de pies a cabeza, yo no pude evitar abrazarme para ocultar algo de piel

–No te ocultes, después de todo, no hay mucho para ver— Me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y algo pervertida, lo fulmine con la mirada. Estaba a punto de golpearlo a mas no poder y, aprovechando el tamaño, tirarlo por las enormes escaleras, pero Josef interrumpió mi pequeña idea psicópata – ¡Señorita!— Llego corriendo desde el otro lado del pasillo ― ¡Aquí están!―

Recuerdan que había dicho "muchas prendas" pues creo que mi tía se toma muy literal eso de "muchas" Josef venía con una cantidad descomunal de prendas, y, para arruinarme el rato, ninguna encajaba en el término de "normal" todas eran muy MUY elegantes, yo solo veía una bola de telas rosa, azul cielo, morado, algo de verde menta, y un poco de negro. Sí, no cabe duda, todos aquí se visten muy formalmente, no sé si podre acostumbrarme a esto…

El me entrego las prendas en mis manos, y cuando las sostuve, me sonroje al máximo…La toalla que me cubría… Se había caído... Para mi suerte -que últimamente no era mucha- la bola de ropa que sostenía me cubría el cuerpo, o la mayor parte de él, dejando por lo menos el 90% de mis piernas a la vista de él estúpido de Soul y Josef.

Soul me miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se veía peor que el gato sonriente, mientras Josef se ponía tan rojo, que podría pedirle competencia a un tomate.

La puerta de mi habitación seguía abierta y agradecí infinitamente por ello, ya que solo di un par de pasos para atrás, tan rápido que me sorprendió no caer, y cerré la puerta tan rápido y cuidadosamente como pude.

Eso sí, esta vez no olvide poner cerrojo, empecé a buscar ropa "decente" en ese bulto, "_vestido, vestido, vestido,¿¡BABY DOLL!?",_me sonroje un poco cuando vi un baby doll muy MUY revelador, era de color negro, lo vote al piso, ¡¿Realmente mi tía me compro esto!? Pues se confundió con 2 cosas, la primera, yo ni de coña usaría eso, ¿En qué ocasión lo podría usar? Y segundo: la talla. Esto nunca me quedaría ¡¿Qué clase de mujer tendría una talla de senos tan grande?! Tal vez lo digo porque en comparación, esa "_cosa"_ era enorme a lo que yo uso, pero simplemente no me quedaría.

Seguí buscando _"vestido, vestido, vestido… ¿Mmm?"_No soy muy femenina, pero eso no significa que algo así no me guste. Encontré un vestido negro, ligeramente frondoso, demasiado formal en comparación al resto, pero, bastante de mi agrado también, por un momento quise probármelo, ya que parecía que me quedaría, pero luego recordé que tenía una venganza que cobrar, lo colgué en el ropero de madera con una delicadeza extrema, lo mire con una pequeña sonrisa y continúe mi búsqueda por algo "decente".

Al final de todos esos abultados vertidos, encontré un pijama de dos piezas, se parecía al de Soul, solo que el mío era color verde claro, me lo puse a la carrera, y salí de mi habitación disparada, y mis pensamientos psicópatas volvieron, por un momento imagine a Soul atado a una silla, en ropa interior de monitos y bananas, con un tape en la boca, y a punto de entrar en un tanque de tiburones, sí, me gustó la idea, pero era demasiado, me conformo con dejarlo sangrando, inconsciente tal vez.

Llegue a las escaleras y ahí estaban todas mis prendas y me sentí de lo más enfadada, cuando me di cuenta que estaban esparcidas por el piso, desde el otro extremo de la escalera vi a Soul **((NA: imaginen ese tipo de escalera que empieza siendo una, y luego se divide en dos, una al lado derecho y otra al izquierdo, bueno Maka estaba en el extremo derecho, y Soul en el izquierdo))** los impulsos me controlaron y corrí hacia él, cuando llegue hasta él le di una patada en el estómago y un Maka-Chop con una enciclopedia mundial Edición Extendida, me sentí complacida cuando lo vi tirado semi-inconsiente en el suelo, después de eso, baje las escaleras con pequeños saltitos como una niña pequeña y recogí toda mi ropa ,aun con mi sonrisa, cuando acabe volví a mi cuarto. Soul se estaba levantando cuando pase a su lado, me miraba con odio y yo le sonreía alegremente y con satisfacción, mi sonrisa solo le transmitía _"Maka-1, Imbecil-0"_

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? OwO bueno, aquí el segundo capítulo, insisto que la narración es bastante más mala que la que uso en los otros fics, pero es que muchas cosas cambian en 3 meses, poco a poco mejorara –créanme, he tenido que usar mi poder de edición para que los caps. quedaran suficientemente buenos para presentarlos, luego no tendré que hacer cambios :3 – Sobre la continuación de "The Wolf Land" y "Amigos con derechos" Tengo la primera a medias, casi la acabo, y la segunda aun no la empiezo Lol , pero es que he estado muy embobada haciendo continuaciones de "Kazoku to Akuma" en la otra página, como ya dije, por más que este sea apenas el segundo capítulo, ya tengo toda esta historia publicada en otra pagina de fics y actualmente está en capítulos finales y me tiene de lo más entusiasmada, prometo apurarme para las continuaciones, por mientras, entreténganse un poco con esto.**_

_**Bye bye Yunne fuera ¡Paz!**_


	3. Secretos

_**Capitulo 3: Secretos**_

Maka-POV

Me quede atónita al ver lo que mi tía tenía en sus manos, un vestido, uno de tantos que había visto la noche anterior en el bulto de ropa que me había comprado, si, en efecto, era uno de tantos que no me había gustado.

― ¿Y bien?— me dijo

― ¿Te lo pondrás?— Era sumamente abultado, de un color lila, pero era un tono pastel

―Mmm…— no quiero herirla diciendo "no" pero tampoco quiero pasar vergüenza en mi primer día de clase ¡parece el vestido de una princesa! Pero no una princesa cualquiera ¡La princesa pastelitos! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —Si…— susurré ¿¡Por qué tengo que ser así?!

Parece que mi suerte va en aumento, cuando me probé el vestido caí en cuenta de que me quedaba pequeño muy pequeño.

—Gracias al cielo…— Volví a susurrar con una sonrisa enorme cuando el vestido no paso por mis caderas, no son muy anchas, pero parece que si lo suficiente para que el vestido no me quedase.

― ¿Dijiste algo?— me pregunto.

― No, no, nada— respondí rápido y un poco alterada.

—Podemos buscar otro vestido si quieres…— me dijo en tono amable.

—No, así estoy bien, ya veo yo que me pongo— mi voz sonó más natural cuando respondí

― Bien, te dejo para que te cambies, no tardes tienes que salir de aquí a las 6:20, el Shibusen queda algo lejos— ella salió de mi habitación y yo suspire.  
¡Rayos! Mire el reloj "6:05" ¡Rayos, Rayos, Rayos! Tome las primeras prendas que encontré, y el primer par de zapatos que toque, me los puse a la carrera** ((NT: si, no tengo gran creatividad para vestuarios así que imagen la ropa que solía llevar Maka en el anime y Soul usa el segundo conjunto, el de la chaqueta negra))** tome mi mochila y salí corriendo, eran ya las 6:30 y Soul -con el cual al parecer me tendría que ir- estaba de lo más desesperado, tenía una mueca de fastidio en el rostro, estaba parado frente al umbral.

―Demonios, las mujeres tardan mucho— Lo fulmine con la mirada.

―¡Calla! Y ¡Corre!—lo jale del antebrazo y corrimos.

Sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado, yo estaba jadeando repleta de sudor, pero Soul no parecía tan cansado

—El que no me dejen entrar por tu culpa no es cool, anda muévete o nos dejaran afuera— Él avanzo por lo que nos quedaba de las escaleras, no era mucho, pero por lo cansada que estaba sentía que me faltaba un mundo para llegar.

**Dentro del Shibusen:**

Seguí a Soul por los pasillos, estábamos en la misma clase, apenas entramos una voz masculina y algo irritante le grito a mi compañero

— ¡Soul! Tu gran Dios te aparto un asiento!—Soul se dirigió hacia 2 chicos, totalmente diferentes entre sí, el primero -quien le había hablado- tenía cabello de un azul chillón, era un poco más moreno que Soul, y sus ojos eran verdes como los míos, a lado de él, había otro chico que vestía muy formalmente, su cabello era extraño, completamente negro salvo por 3 líneas blancas verticales que pasaban por toda la parte izquierda de su cabeza, pero solo la izquierda sus ojos eran muy hermosos, de un color dorado y su piel era pálida, más que la de Soul , tal vez un poco más que la mía.

Yo no quería estar cerca de ellos y me senté en la parte de enfrente.

Me asusté mucho cuando vi al profesor ¡Su piel era azul! Y sus dientes eran muy grandes y se podrá ver la muerte en sus ojos ¡Lo juro! —hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante su nombre es Maka Albarn, pasa por favor Maka— agrande mis ojos a mas no poder, ¿Realmente tengo que pasar al frente? Se escuchaba murmullos, y sentía el peso de muchas miradas mientras avanzaba al frente ¡Detesto infinitamente ser la nueva!

Me pare al frente, creo que estaba sonrojándome, todos me miraban y una de ellos se levantó, tenía cabello negro, atado a una coleta alta—Disculpa Maka-San, eres familiar de Soul-Kun?— dude un poco antes de responder a esa pregunta.

—Mmm… Puede decirse que si— No quería decir que Soul es adoptado, tal vez le molestaría.

Ella puso cara de duda, pero yo solo avance de forma rápida, casi corriendo, de vuelta a mi asiento.

Mientras Sid-Sensei -ese era el nombre del profesor- explicaba, la chica de cabello negro que había hablado hace rato me hablo directamente

—Maka-San…— la mire.

–¿Mmm?— Ella tardo un poco en responder, como si la respuesta le fuera difícil de decir

—Eres, o no eres familiar de Soul-kun?—

—Supongo que de una u otra forma lo soy— 

—Ya veo… Maka-chan, quiero mostrarte algo en el almuerzo, Soul-kun debería ser quien te lo muestre, pero quiero hacerlo yo— En su voz descubrí algo de misterio, y sumándole el hecho de que lo dijo susurrando me intrigue más.

**A la hora del almuerzo.**

Tsubaki me jalaba del antebrazo mientras corríamos por los pasillos del Shibusen, me di cuenta de que mientras más corríamos, menos gente podía ver, me empecé a preocupar ¿estaremos yendo a algún lugar prohibido?

— ¡Tsubaki! ¿A dónde me llevas?— pregunte un poco alterada, me di cuenta que de que habíamos pasado un letrero de "prohibido el paso" ¡yo nunca avanzaría si hubiera estado sola! —relájate, eres familiar de Soul-kun, él de todas formas te iba a traer aquí!— ¿Qué? Yo cada vez estaba más confundida, ¿Qué tenía que ver el que Soul y yo fuéramos familia con que el me llevara aquí?

Llegamos a una puerta enorme, nos habíamos alejado mucho de la zona "no prohibida" además, creo que estamos en el sótano, había una cerradura extraña, al parecer se habría por voz.

—famiglia e diavolo, devono unire i loro corpi e le anime per tutta l'eternità

Tsubaki dijo algo en un idioma raro, que simplemente no entendí y cuando termino su frase, la puerta se abrió, en cuanto lo hiso, ella me volvió a jalar hacia adentro por un pasillo largo y algo oscuro —¿Que acabas de decir?—  
—¡luego lo sabrás, ahora no hay tiempo, tenemos que informarle a Shinigami-sama que Soul-kun al fin tiene un familiar!—esto se empieza a poner raro, ¿Qué de interesante o extraño tiene que Soul sea familiar mío? Además, no es como si no tuviera a mi tía y tío…

Llegamos hasta otra puerta y en esta Tsubaki volvió a decir una frase, igual de extraña

—e anche la morte può separare il— la puerta se volvió a abrir, y en vez de jalarme, Tsubaki solo avanzo, la habitación era extraña, demasiado alegre para ser parte del sótano, las paredes eran color cielo (literal) había unas pequeñas nubes que eran parte de las paredes, pero estas se movían, había muchas cruces esparcidas por toda la habitación, y un espejo de cuerpo completo en mitad de ella y una extraña figura negra, bastante grande debo decir, parecía un garabato ya que no tenía ton ni son.

—Shinigami-sama!— alzo la voz Tsubaki, pero en un tono tierno, la figura dio vuelta lentamente, tenía guantes enormes, y una máscara extraña, su mirada era fría y, me dio mucho miedo cuando lo vi, parecía molesto, muy molesto, y quizás con algo de odio en sus ojos, si es que se pueden llamar así ya que no tenía, solo había dos oscuros posos que le daban una más el aspecto de terror…

Quede atónita cuando, Shinigami-sama se postro frente a mí, era muy grande, y entonces… Su cara cambio rotundamente a una sumamente tierna y alegre, con su gigantesco guante derecho, hiso la pose de "amor y paz" y dijo cantarinamente

― ¡Hola! ¡Holita! ¡Tsubaki-chan! Pequeña, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Y ¿Quién es esta adorable jovencita que viene contigo?— me miró fijamente, pero de forma alegre y dulce, me sonroje y una pequeña risita escapo de mis labios

—Shinigami-sama, Soul-kun tiene por familiar a Maka-San— Shinigami-sama me miro de nuevo, solo que con asombro y me dijo de forma un poco más seria — ¿tu? Familiar de Soul-kun, ¿Cómo has podido resistir a un demonio de su calibre?— me quedé atónito, si, Soul es un total idiota, y bastante pervertido al parecer, pero ¿demonio? ¿No es un poco excesivo?

—pues, es bastante molesto, pero se me defender—

—bien, bien— continuo Shinigami-sama, de nuevo en su forma cantarina —Tsubaki, habla con Soul-kun, dile que venga aquí para celebrar que al fin consiguió un familiar!— Tsubaki asintió, y salió corriendo de la habitación

—Y bien, Makita, desde cuando eres familiar de Soul?— me quede pensando esa respuesta, debería decir que desde que lo adoptaron, pero la verdad no sé cuándo ocurrió eso —no estoy muy segura, tendría que preguntarle— me miro un poco dudoso, pero rápidamente su expresión cambio, como si apenas hubiera entendió el porqué de mi respuesta

— ¡Ah!... Ya veo… Así que no te lo pidió formalmente, supongo que es de esperarse de semejante demonio— esto se torna cada vez más extraño ¿pedirme qué?.  
Desde el otro lado del pasillo se escuchaban pasos, o más bien, zancadas, Soul y Tsubaki venían corriendo desde la otra puerta y Soul venia de lo más enojado, pude oír entre su discusión a gritos que Él decía

―¡No es mi familiar! ¡Tonta, ella no sabe nada de esto! ¡¿Cómo le diste una información tan confidencial así de la nada?!— Ahora sí que no entiendo nada…

Soul Y Tsubaki llegaron, Soul se veía de lo más enfadado, sentía que su mirada me quemaba en cuanto la poso sobre mí

—Shinigami-sama, podemos hablar en privado, o más bien, sin Maka— dijo con frialdad Soul — ¡No! ¡Yo quiero saber! ¡No entiendo nada de lo que pasa!— Soul se paró frente a mi mientras gritaba

— ¡Pues es mejor que no te enteres!—

— ¡No! ¡Ya es tarde para eso! Y si no me lo dicen ustedes— dije mientras recorría con la mirada a todos — ¡Le preguntare a todos hasta que alguien me diga que sucede!— los tres se quedaron atónitos, ¿Qué es tan importante como para que el hecho de "preguntar a todo el mundo" se vuelva algo así como una amenaza?

—Maka-chan, puedes retirarte un momento, necesitamos hablarlo entre nosotros— me pidió cordialmente Shinigami-sama mientras señalaba a los otros dos,

—bien, pero luego me explicaran que sucede

—lo prometo— asentí, y salí por la enorme puerta, la cual se cerró detrás de mí, dejando un brillo deslumbrante en los bordes como si se estuviera sellando con magia, pegue mi oreja a la puerta, era muy tenue, pero podía escuchar sus voces — ¿Ahora qué hacemos?— era la voz de Tsubaki

— ¡Pues piensa tú! Fuiste tú la que la trajo aquí y puso el secreto en peligro, ¿No viste como amenazo con decirles a todos? No podemos permitirlo— reclamo enfadado Soul.

—Soul-kun tiene razón, Tsubaki, lo más aceptable seria borrarle la memoria— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Borrar mi memoria? ¡No!

—Pero no podemos hacer eso— continuo Shinigami-sama —desde hace tiempo que eso se convirtió en un crimen, solo tenemos 1 opcion…— la sala se quedó en silencio un momento, no los veía, pero sé que el silencio era abrumador para todos ahí dentro, porque también lo era para mí—Tsubaki creyó que Maka-chan era la familiar de Soul-Kun, pues bien, esa es nuestra opción, convertirla, REALMENTE, en un familiar—

—¡pero eso no se decide porque si! ¡Se supone que el hilo dorado del poder decide eso! Además, también para ser un familiar, se necesita ser descendiente o reencarnación de alguno de los 3 seres más poderosos, Maka es demasiado ordinaria para serlo.

Me quede atónita aun mas después del mini discurso de Soul ¿3 más poderosos? ¿Hilo dorado del poder? De qué hablan… —Soul tiene razón— interrumpió Tsubaki —pero… y que tal si en realidad ella si proviene de uno de los 3? Tal vez el hilo dorado no te indique que tu familiar sea ella, pero tal vez si sea el familiar de otro demonio— un momento… cuando se referían a Soul como demonio, ¿lo decían literalmente?

—Hay que intentarlo, no tenemos más opciones, salvo romper las sagradas reglas de la unión, y obligarla a… —Shinigami-sama se quedó pensando un momento —A unirse contigo…— no lo vi, pero sé que lo decía a Soul —Ob… ¿Obligarla? ¿Eso se puede?

—Hace mucho tiempo lo intentamos, la fusión primera fue sumamente dolorosa, ambos estuvieron a punto de morir durante esta, pero cuando se fusionaron, tiempo después, se volvieron compatibles casi a la perfección, nunca se vio un caso de una fusión tan perfecta, y de hecho se volvieron el equipo más fuerte que se ha visto hasta ahora de un familiar y demonio—

— ¡No! ¡No pasare por eso solo para que el secreto siga como secreto!

—Pues si no es compatible contigo, o con cualquier otro, los fusionaremos a ustedes dos de todas formas, !está decidido!, pero, Soul-Kun, quiero que se lo digas tú, en un momento que lleguen a tener a solas― No escuche nada más, así que no supe la reacción de Soul

—La fusione non può romperse— la voz de Tsubaki volvió a murmurar algo a la puerta, y el brillo que había aparecido antes en los bordes de la puerta, volvió, caí al suelo con las pupilas dilatadas y vi cómo me miraban los tres, sin expresión alguna, salvo por Soul, el me miraba con odio y algo de rencor…

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y confundido, de eso se trata. De ahora en adelante cada que se publique otro fic mío –ya sea de "Amigos con Derecho" o de "The Wolf Land"- se publicara el siguiente de este.**_

_**Gracias por leer **_

_**Bye Bye Yunne Fuera ¡Paz!**_


	4. Rompecabezas

_**Capitulo 4: Rompecabezas**_

todos me miraban, inexpresivos, salvo por Soul, el me miraba con odio y algo de rencor…  
—Maka-San, se que prometí informarte de la situación, pero sera en otra ocasión, y el que te informara sera Soul-Kun— Soul, al escuchar su nombre, puso mueca de molestia, ¿realmente es tan malo?

—bien, levántate y larguémonos, es muy tarde, ya perdí la primera clase— dijo Soul malhumorado mientras me miraba con desprecio para luego voltearme la cara como dando a entender "_no mereces que alguien como yo te dirija la mirada"_y avanzar de regreso, lo fulmine con la mirada (ya cuando se había dado vuelta) y me quede paralizada, aun sin entender mucho de lo que estaba pasando, y lo que entendía me dejaba aun mas confusa  
—si no te vas a mover no lo hagas, pero yo no pienso esperarte— dijo Soul desde la otra puerta antes de pronunciar el otras palabras, en algún otro idioma raro, pero, no era el mismo que el de Tsubaki

—Sore ga kowarete iru baai, ryōhō ga shindeshimau- pronuncio, lo vi avanzar, aun malhumorado, por parte del pasillo, y luego caí en cuenta de que realmente me estaba dejando ahí, me levante de un salto y corrí tras Soul. 

**En la siguiente clase.  
**

**S**oul se había sentado donde antes, igual que yo, Tsubaki y yo conversábamos un poco, no me sentí culpable por ello porque era hora libre

—Tsubaki...— murmure —me puedes explicar que fue lo que paso durante el almuerzo?— ella me miro con un poco de miedo par luego responderme con un seco

—Soul-Kun ya te lo explicara en su momento, metí la pata cuando te lleve ahí, ahora no queda mas remedio que hacer que hagas algo, pero ese algo es muy doloroso, podrías...podrías...—trago saliva, como si eso fuera lo que le impedía terminar la oración

—podrías morir

Una declaración bastante fuerte debo admitir, pero justo por ello es que quería saber más detalles —Soul y yo no somos muy buenos amigos que digamos, así que dudo que me lo diga de buenas a primeras... si no me lo dice para mañana ¿me lo podrías decir tu?— pregunte tiernamente

—no creo que sea buena idea, ya metí la pata, además, eso le corresponde a Soul, ya que serán obligados a estar juntos por siempre, esta en su derecho de ser el quien te lo explique—quede atónita ¿junto a él? eso me sonaba a los viejos y detestables matrimonios arreglados, pero dentro de mi sabia que no era eso, no , era algo mas drástico, y menos rompible que eso, literal, una vez que nos uniéramos, no podríamos separarnos nunca, RAYOS! con lo bien que me llevo con Soul (notese POR FAVOR! mi evidente sarcasmo). 

un par de chicas rubias se nos acercaron, una era un poco mas bajita que la otra, de ojos azules y cabello corto, debo decir que era de un tono rubio mas brillante que la otra, esta era mas alta, sus ojos y cabello eran mas opacos ademas que este ultimo era mas largo que el de su acompañante ((NT: Otra vez, el atuendo de siempre))

—Tsubaki, escuche por el "_Bajo Mundo"_que metiste la pata en grande con esta chica— lo dijo a modo de broma señalándome, pero Tsubaki lo tomo bastante a pecho

—si... es cierto... puse en peligro a seguridad del _"Bajo Mundo"_ por un pequeño impulso...— dijo apenada

― !Tranquila! ¡La mancha esa ya lo arreglo!— dijo cantarinamente la rubia menor, ¿mancha?

—¿te refieres a...Shinigami-sama?— lo ultimo lo dijo en susurro, una pequeña sonrisa se me escapo, la primera vez que lo vi, no solo me dio miedo, también había pensado que era una mancha enorme

—bien, ya que Makita se unirá al "_Bajo Mundo"_supongo que deberíamos juntarnos un poco mas seguido con ella, para asegurarnos de que no meta la pata como la Sra. Star— dijo señalando a Tsubaki, ¿Sra. Star?

—Black Star solo es mi Familiar, dejen de molestar con eso— Tsubaki señalo con la cabeza a los asientos de arriba, mas específicamente donde Soul y los otros dos, ¿quien de ellos sera Black Star?

—por lo menos nuestro Familiar SI es un dios— dijo alegremente y bromeando la rubia menor ¿aquí hay demonios y dioses? cada ves me confundo mas...

—Maka, ¿tu de cual de los 3 poderosos desciendes?— pregunto la rubia mayor, pero fue Tsubaki la que contesto

—aun no lo sabemos, no sabemos siquiera si desciende de alguno, pero no le toquemos ese tema, se supone que es Soul el que debe informarle de ello —fui yo la siguiente en hablar

—bien entonces, cambiando de tema— interrumpí —¿como se llaman ustedes dos? —pregunte refiriéndome a las dos rubias

—yo soy Liz, y ella es mi hermana Patty, somos los demonios de él hijo de Shinigami-sama, Death the Kid— inclino la cabeza, de nuevo hacia Soul y los otros dos chicos

― ¿Quién de los dos es Death the Kid?—  
—el que viste de manera decente— respondió Liz tratando de molestar a Tsubaki —pero no lo llames "Death The Kid" solo "Kid" el cree que todos, o al menos la mayoría, se acerca a el por su apellido, si lo llamas así tal vez le moleste—el timbre suena y todos se levantan_**.**_  
—¿a donde vamos? aun no es hora de irnos...—  
—tranquila Makita, no estamos escapando, solo que la siguiente clase es de gimnasia— respondió Liz  
caminamos hasta los vestidores, nos cambiamos y mientras lo hacíamos me quede mirando un poco asustada el micro-short que se hacia llamar "uniforme de gimnasia" me lo puse, y me sentí extraña, era casi como solo tener ropa interior puesta, no me gusta enseñar tanto mis piernas, si, si, me gustan las faldas cortas, pero ¡no a este grado!, ¡ el 95% de mis piernas se veía!

― ¿pero porque estas tan apenada Maka-chan?, tienes muy bonitas piernas— dijo Tsubaki tratando de animarme, su intento me izo sonrojarme aun mas

― ¿nos vamos?— pregunto Liz, todas asentimos. mientras avanzábamos yo iba tratando que jalarme un poco el short para que no me quedara tan corto, fuimos a dar a una cancha techada, era enorme, había muchos alumnos y alumnas ¿tengo que enseñar mis piernas a todo el maldito Shibusen?.  
a lo lejos mire un punto azul, cuando mire bien, era ese chico al que llamaban Black Star, y a lado de el estaban Soul y Death the Kid... perdón Kid.  
las chicas avanzamos hacia ellos !NO! ya le había enseñado gran parte de mis piernas al idiota de Soul, ¿ahora enseñarle mas?.  
algunos chicos llevaban una camisa sin mangas y otros con mangas, Black Star y Soul llevaban la que no tenia mangas, mientras que Kid la que si las tenia, me di cuenta de algo, y mi pensamiento me izo sonrojarme un poco... Soul... Soul... se veía muy bien... quizás... ¿algo sexy?

—hola Liz, Patty, Tsubaki y...ah! claro, tu eres la nueva ¿Maka Albarn? ¿verdad?— nos saludo formalmente Kid

—si, pero, solo dime Maka— le respondí a Kid —que extraño cabello tienes, me gustan las 3 lineas que tiene, se te ven muy bien— dije tratando de agradar, pero todos me miraron con cara de _"la has cagado infinitamente"_y con justa razón me miraron así, Kid se puso pálido de la nada, luego se tiro en el piso, boca abajo y con el trasero inclinado hacia arriba, empezó a dar golpes en el piso y a gritar desconsoladamente

― !No! ¡Soy un cerdo horrible y desequilibrado! ¿Por qué solo tengo líneas de ese lado?! ¿¡Por qué!? Soy una basura, no merezco vivir, no merezco vivir, !No merezco vivir!— mire a Soul con duda mientras que Tsubaki, Liz y Patty trataban de animarlo

—¿que? ¿he dicho algo malo?— pregunte a Black Star y Soul

—mas o menos, el rayitas tiene un desorden obsesivo compulsivo, su obcesion: la simetría, y por eso le caga que le recuerden que tiene 3 lineas en su cabello, así que, si, dijiste algo infinitamente malo, para él— me respondió Soul —mírate, seras plana, pero tienes muuuuy buenas piernas— dijo Soul mientras miraba de arriba a abajo mis piernas, con una mirada pervertida

—Maka... CHOP!—grite y le estampe un libro en el cráneo dejándolo tirado en el suelo sangrando —¡KYAJAJAJA! Descuida Soul, ¡tu gran Dios se encargara de burlarse de ti! Kyajajajaja—

_**De regreso a casa.**_

Soul y yo estábamos en camino a casa en silencio, el silencio de él era muy incomodo, y no entiendo porque, de hecho, debería agradarme el ahorrarme palabras para ese pervertido, el resto de la hora de gimnasia no dejo de acosarme tratando de tocar mis piernas, y mirándolas como si se tratara de una persona con obcesion por la comida viendo un buffet de "todo lo que pueda comer".  
—Soul...— murmure —me puedes explicar...¿ que es eso del secreto? el "_Bajo Mundo"_ Del que no paran de hablar las chicas, de los 3 mas poderosos, o el hilo del poder...— la duda me comía desde dentro, si el no tocaba el tema, seria yo quien lo hiciera.  
—mm... pues bien, ese es el secreto que oculta con tanto recelo el Shibusen, es el secreto que ocultan, Liz, Patty, Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, yo... y aun sin saberlo también lo ocultas tu— Soul relataba mientras seguía avanzando, sin mirarme a la cara.  
—el secreto de... de los espíritus, y los fantasmas, que ahora mismo nos observan...— dijo con tono serio, y miro a 3 diferentes puntos específicos y cuando los fuimos dejando atrás, el volteaba la cabeza para seguirlos observando ¿me perdí de algo?  
—pero tu no puedes verlos, solo los familiares, Shinigamis, y Demonios como yo podemos verlos, el "_Bajo Mundo"_ ese es el nombre que le dan a el mundo de los Demonios, Shinigamis, Familiares, Dioses, Ángeles, espíritus y fantasmas— paro un momento el relato, una pausa dramática tal vez.  
—los tres poderos son: Shinigamis,Ángeles, Dioses, Familiares y Demonios, si, si, lo se, mencione 5, pero es que en realidad son 5, pero tu dices 3 porque espiaste hoy mi charla con Shinigami-Sama, y Tsubaki, créeme, todos nos dimos cuenta de ello, mencione 3 en ese momento porque los familiares solo pueden decender de 3 de esos 5: Ángeles, Dioses o de otros Familiares— izo otra pausa y sonrió de lado mostrando su sonrisa de tiburón, pero no era una sonrisa cualquiera, era una... pervertida?.  
— aunque tienes piernas de ángel, tienes el mal humor de todos los demonios juntos y me quedo corto— bromeo tratado de enfadarme, pero como vio que no dio resultado continuo .  
— el hilo dorado del poder es como el famoso "hilo rojo del destino" solo que el dorado indica a quien están destinados los demonios y familiares, incluso antes de convertirse en familiares, hay mas hilos, se supone que una vez cada 1000 años una mujer y un hombre coincidirán con los 5 hilos, solo conozco 4 de ellos, he oído del hilo blanco de la vida que se supone, es el quinto hilo, pero Shinigami-sama dice que no importa, solo debería importarle al que lo posea así que para mi esta bien.  
—se que estas omitiendo detalles, Soul, dime todo lo que sepas, ademas también quiero saber sobre esa "fusión".  
— creo que te lo contare luego, por ahora quiero dormir— acabábamos de llegar a la casa y yo no me había dado cuenta, al menos ya tenia las piezas básicas del rompecabezas, pero aun me queda mucho por saber, de una u otra forma lo averiguare.

_**Hola, al fin publico de algo, se que últimamente no publico nada de nada, ni de "The Wolf Land" ni "Amigos con derecho" y tampoco de este, pero la verdad quiero retomarlo, deséenme suerte n.n**_

_**Bye, bye, Yunne fuera ¡Paz!**_


	5. Mas piezas en el rompecabezas de los

_**Capitulo 5: Más Piezas en el Rompecabezas de los Secretos (parte 1).  
**__**  
Soul POV**_  
Durante lo que quedo del día, Maka no dejaba de insistir con que le contara.

La verdad es que no tenía sueño, solo trataba de evitar el tema, es bastante largo, y algo complicado, más cuando no estas familiarizado con él.

Hasta yo en un principio me confundía, y mira que yo, siendo tan cool me confundí, que será de la pobre de Maka. Lo admito, no me molesta tanto la idea de tener al fin un familiar, se preguntaran que es exactamente__un familiar, pues bien, en "_El Bajo Mundo"_del que solo sabemos los que pertenecemos a él, son los compañeros de batallas y de vidas de los demonios, pero no del tipo de demonio que les llega a la cabeza cuando se escucha esa palabra, no, demonios encubiertos que si los ves por la calle quizá te sientas incomodo por su sumamente pesada mirada, pero no llegaras o estarás ni lejos de saber que se trata de demonios, quizá hasta conozcas a uno, tal vez a muchos, y no lo sabes, no me molesta al fin tener un familiar, lo que me molesta es COMO y QUIEN se convertirá en mi familiar (si es que nos obligan a serlo) mira que tener como familiar a una chica plana, enfadosa, y encima empollona y que la hallan obligado a ello, eso sí que no tiene nada de cool, aunque, en lo profundo de mi, no me molesta tanto la idea de tener siempre a Maka cerca y hablando de la reina de Roma... 

—Soul... ¿puedo entrar?— Escuche su tímida voz del otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación, esta estaba desordenada, no me es muy cool ordenar

—Pasa— Le respondí con mi voz segura, una de las ventajas de ser un demonio (porque de hecho, hay muchas) es que puedo leer las mentes, de hecho, Maka acaba de pensar que mi voz le es extrañamente atractiva, lo raro, es que hay momentos en los que puedo y otros en los que no leer su mente, como si hubiese un falso en mi telepatía.

Ella entro tímida, pero luego si cara se transformó a una de asco, ella piensa (literalmente) que mi cuarto, es una habitación de porquería

― ¿Puedo hablar contigo?— Me miro tratando de ocultar su cara de asco.

—Se que tratas de insistir con lo de los secretos del Shibusen pero ya te dije que quiero dormir... —quiero molestarla un poco...—Pero si te quedas a dormir, tal vez te muestre un par de cosas— Le dije en mi clásico tono socarraron, y algo masoquista, si, ella será plana, pero tiene unas piernas que te cagas, de verdad, me gustaría tocarlas.  
ella me fulmino con la mirada

—No vine a quedarme a dormir. Estúpido. 

—Entonces acerté, vienes a que te de más detalles de lo de Shibusen, pues ya te dije mi condición, duerme conmigo y te diré lo que quieras saber...Tal vez más 

—Ni de coña 

—Entonces, señorita Loli Universo, no escucharas nada de mi boca— De vez en cuando me encanta el tener telepatía, porque en este momento sé que ella está por doblegarse a la idea, solo para conseguir que le hable de los secretos des Shibusen. Pero si lo hace, su orgullo el tamaño del jodido universo no le permitirá hacerlo tan rápido, se quiere dar a desear, y eso me encanta, no me gusta esperar, pero si me gusta que se resistan un poco, el tener a una chica fácil es... bueno... fácil, pero a mí me gustan los retos. 

—Pues entonces no digas nada— Salío enfadada de la habitación, seguro que mañana le pregunta a Tsubaki para informarse y saltarse la idea de dormir conmigo, pero conozco a Tsubaki, ella no le dirá nada porque ya metió la pata con eso mismo antes, Maka dormirá conmigo, tal vez no mañana, o al día siguiente, pero lo ara, de eso estoy seguro, así que, ¿Que pedo decir? me gusta la comida picante, y Maka definitivamente es lo contrario a dulce.

_**Al día siguiente en el Shibusen  
Maka POV**_

— ¿En serio te dio esa condición?— Me decía Tsubaki sorprendida, —Sabia que Soul era algo perverso ¿Pero eso? 

—Lo mismo pensé yo, no quiero hacer eso—_"o tal vez si..."—_Vamos Tsubaki, ¡Dime!— estoy notablemente desesperada por saber, y aun más para no dormir con Soul a cambio de información, me desagrada de mi misma este pensamiento pero, dentro de mí, creo que no me desagrada tanto esa condición, Soul es el IDIOTA más IDIOTA de todos los IDIOTAS, pero... Tampoco es feo, de hecho, es bastante lindo, y cuando se lo propone (lo digo pensando en el pequeño resumen que me dio del secreto del Shibusen) puede ser algo profundo al hablar, me parece un poco estúpido, y también irritante, pero es igual de lindo, y seductor y por alguna razón sus intentos de seducción, empiezan a funcionar en mi... No porque sea una zorra, sino porque, creo que empiezo a sentir algo por Soul... espera... !¿QUE CARAJO ACABO DE DECIR?! ¡No! ¡Lo retiro ahora mismo! 

—No puedo Maka. 

—Es diferente poder a querer 

—Pues sí, pero literalmente no puedo— La mire con duda —Desde que metí la pata contigo el otro día, y de hecho me sorprende su rapidez, Shinigami-Sama nos prohibió hablar _"Del Bajo Mundo",_o más bien dicho del secreto de él por primera vez a alguien que no sea nuestro familiar, lo siento, pero, de verdad, no puedo decirte. 

—Pero solo me darías detalles, no sería la primera vez— La mire de forma tierna y cómplice

—Maka, sabes a lo que me refiero con "primera vez".  
Mire a Soul, estaba aún sentado en los asientos de arriba, me agrada y desagrada la idea de dormir con él, tal vez no sea tan malo el compartir cama con un día (pero sería solo dormir y nada mas), pero me parece de lo peor hacerlo por información, es casi como prostituirse. 

—Jóvenes, hoy tenemos nueva estudiante, su nombre es Chrona Makenshi— Una chica alta, de cabello de un extraño color lila y muy corto y ojos de zafiros entro en el aula. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro, largo hasta los tobillos, y en sus pies unas extrañas zapatillas con un estilo de mangas de los sacos de vestir, y en sus magas es diseño era el mismo, lo que más me llamo la atención de ella, era su mirada perdida y deprimente, sentí una extraña combinación de lastima y cariño por ella en cuanto la vi, pero creo que en esa combinación extraña también había algo de miedo.

Se paró al frente de la case, pero se veía sumamente nerviosa, en cuanto levanto la mirada y recibió como bombas las miradas de todos, agacho de nuevo la cabeza y corrió a sentarse. 

Yo me había sentado en una esquina solitaria, ya que donde siempre, lo había ocupado Ox-Kun, el más listo de la clase, o al menos hasta que yo lo supere, en fin, lo que pasa es que Chrona fue a parar a lado mío, sumamente nerviosa

—Bien, creo que nuestra nueva alumna es tímida, no importa, empecemos con la clase. 

Chrona me miro de reojo, pero luego no dejo de mirarme, me sentí incomoda, así que decidí hablarle

—Hola, Chrona, mi nombre es Maka Albarn pero puedes llamarme Maka— Le dije amablemente —y ella es mi amiga Tsubaki, espero y nos llevemos muy bien— Nunca quite mi sonrisa, creo que fue un error, ya que eso la puso más incomoda, o esa es mi teoría, porque se sonrojo y volvió a bajar la mirada, no hablo en lo má s mínimo, me pregunto cómo será la voz de Chrona.

_**En el almuerzo.**_

Chrona, Tsubaki, Soul, Black Star y yo estábamos sentados en la cafetería, todos comíamos cosas diferentes, ya que el Shibusen tiene una muy grande variedad de comidas, pero Chrona se había limitado a pedir un simple sándwich de pollo sin las orillas, cabe resaltar que tardo más que cualquier otro en pedir, ya que no hablo, solo apunto, pero para pedir la especificación de "sin las orillas" tardo un poco, mejor dicho, un mucho.  
—Chrona, ¿De donde vienes?—Pregunto amablemente Tsubaki, con su típico tono de voz, Chrona se quedó callada ante la pregunta, tardo mucho tiempo en responder, claro, si es que a eso se le puede llamar responder

—Yo... Y-yo soy de...— Se llevó el sándwich a la boca dando a entender que no iba a continuar, en definitiva ella es muy tímida.

—Soul, ¿Por qué Kid-Kun, Patty y Liz-chan no vinieron a comer con nosotros?— pregunto Tsubaki a Soul. 

—Eso es simple, ayer cierta chica plana e insensible le recordó al rayitas el asunto de su asimetría, ahora Kid odia a dicha chica plana— si, en efecto, no me pude resistir y le di un buen Maka Chop, luego le respondí.

― ¡No soy insensible! es solo que no sabía que le molestara tanto el asunto de la simetría, no me perdonara, ¿verdad?— Puse tono triste, no me gusta hacer enfadar o darme a odiar por los demás, menos si se trata de la primera impresión.  
Note algo y me sonrojo un poco, Soul había puesto cara de enfado total... creo que esa es la cara de alguien... ¿Celoso?  
—Tranquila Maka-chan, Kid es muy buena persona, y algo diplomática, seguro que no te odiara por eso— Dijo Tsubaki en su tono cordial, tratando de animarme  
— Y ¿Que más da lo que diga o piense el rayitas sobre Maka?, además la única opinión sobre Maka que debería importar es la mía— Dijo Soul haciéndose el importante, mis primeros pensamientos salieron por mi boca como bombas estallando en la cara de Soul.  
—Tu opinión me importa una mierda, de hecho, creo que me importa mucho más la de Kid, quizá, hasta me importa más la de Chrona— Ella se sonrojo un poco ante mi declaración, pero continué—Así que deja de hacerte el que nadie puede vivir sin ti porque no es así, y mucho menos yo— después de decir eso, me sentí un poco culpable, mi rostro no me delato, y me sentí infinitamente agradecida por ello, por dentro sabía que no era cierto, que la opinión de Soul si me importaba, no tanto como para deprimirme cada vez que me llamaba plana o "Miss Loli Universo" pero si era importante para mí, quizás demasiado como para admitirlo delante de él.  
Me sentí aún más culpable cuando creí ver en el rostro de Soul un toque, o mejor dicho una buena ración de tristeza, en caso de que no me importara Soul (que no era así) yo sí que le importaba a él, lo suficiente como para que se tragase el orgullo nivel Dios que tiene y se levantara enfadado sin decir una palabra, ¿Realmente lo lastime?

Kid se nos acercó rato después, yo le pedí disculpas si lo había ofendido (claro, tratando de no mencionar directamente sus tres líneas) él al final fue tal como dijo Tsubaki, muy diplomático y me perdono, Chrona rato después se dignó a hablar  
—Me gusta...El...El... El Mor...morado— Su voz era entrecortada, pero sorprendente mente dulce, yo le había preguntado su color favorito. Soul aún no volvía, pero quería que se le pasara el mal rato, después de todo, esa noche pensaba dormir con él, solo para enterarme de lo que me faltaba, y de paso a pedirle disculpas, pero, no entiendo bien porque debo de disculparme.

_**En Casa Esa Noche.**_  
Soul y yo no habíamos cruzado palabra desde nuestro incidente en el almuerzo, él se había saltado todas las cases después del almuerzo, y siempre que me miraba, era con una mezcla de tristeza y enfado, a veces olvido que lo que tengo frente a mi es un demonio, no un simple chico más. Un demonio en carne y hueso, eso hacía a Soul aún más interesante e para mí, sonara bobo, pero creo que Soul puede ser muy enigmático, que se yo, en la cena con mis tíos, tocaron el tema del noviazgo, realmente fue incomodo, ya había odio sobre "la charla" pero no creí que fuera así de insoportable mente incomoda.  
—Pero Maka, tienes 17, ya deberías tener algún novio— Reclamo mi tía Marie —Y ya que lo digo creo que también tengo algo que podrías llevar, por si acaso— Se levantó de la mesa y fue a otra habitación, la mesa era enorme, al menos 4 veces más grande de lo necesario, me gustaba mucho un cuadro en especial del comedor, era una pintura abstracta, lo malo es que Soul se sentó en la silla que está en frente del cuadro haciendo que cuando lo mirase (al cuadro) con cara perdida de idiota, el me mirara pensando que se la dirigía a él, pensé que no podría ponerse más incomodo hasta que mi tía Marie lego con un par de bolsitas, o más bien dicho envolturas en forma de cuadro color plateado, debajo de estas sobresalía una figura circular... Esto no puede ser  
—Es... Esto es...—  
—Protección Maka— Me interrumpió mi tía, Soul se sonrojo un poco, pero yo me puse tan roja como un tomate.  
— ¡Tía! ¡No tengo novio!— Soul sonrió, pero con verdadera alegría.  
—Nunca se sab...  
— ¡Pues yo si se! ¡No tendré relaciones sexuales a los 17! Tal vez ni a los 18! ¡Deja de exagerar por favor tía!—  
—Entonces te los daré cuando cumplas 19, no los mencionaste— Me enoje aún más

—Bien, bien, los llevare si tanto te preocupa, pero no creo usaros dentro de mucho tiempo. 

― ¿Y tu Soul? ¿No tienes novia?— Esto será genial. Yo ya había sufrido vergüenza, ahora le toca a ese idiota

—Hay muchas chicas que son lindas, y que me coquetean, pero creo que empiezo a poner el ojo en una— Me enfado mucho el comentario de Soul, me dieron demasiadas ganas de golpear algo, o de mandar al demonio al mundo

—Y ¿Cómo se llama la Julieta de mi pequeño Romeo?—Pregunto mi tía Marie

—Tiene un nombre muy bonito, demasiado como para decirlo, así que me voy, quiero dormir temprano hoy— Se levantó y se retiró de la mesa.

_**Un poco más tarde esa noche**_

Tengo un poco de miedo de la idea de dormir con él, pero ahora que comenzó a llover a cantaros y con truenos y relámpagos, creo que tendré una excusa de más para ir, me puse un pijama compuesto de un short algo holgado no muy corto y una camisa de tirantes anchos, tome una almohada, creo que parezco niña pequeña así, pero da igual, ya había paso una hora y media desde que Soul se fue a su habitación, hasta hace 15 minutos escuche el sonido de su vídeo juego a tope, espero que no sea de los que se duermen rápido

Toque la puerta "_adelante"_ escuche la voz de Soul desde dentro —So...Soul, puedo...¿Puedo dormir contigo? este clima me da miedo— Sí, sueno como niñita asustada, como detesto eso. Él estaba con medio torso bajo las sabanas, su habitación era fresca, no húmeda, fresca. Me sonroje un poco cuando me di cuenta al acercarme a la cama, que el tenía el pecho descubierto, tenía una cicatriz enorme que llegaba desde el hombro izquierdo a la cadera derecha, eso, sumado a sus músculos que, aunque había visto mejores (por TV o por revistas) lo hacían ver increíblemente sexy... Rayos,¿ yo dije eso? cada vez estoy peor

—Sabía que aceptarías mi condición, sé que lo del clima es solo una excusa más, que en realidad vienes a que te hable sobre los secretos del Shibusen, pero es suficiente para mí.

Me senté en una esquina de la cama, Soul se sentó al lado mío, me miro con sus ojos carmesí, sentí un impulso, un impulso de besarlo.  
Tengo la teoría de que él puede leer mi mente, siempre actúa como si supiera que pienso, o al menos la mayoría de las veces, y ahora, por ejemplo, cuando pensé en besarle sonrió victorioso  
—Eres bastante lista, Maka Albarn— dijo —En efecto, soy telépata— !Rayos! ¿Entonces todo lo que pienso lo escucha? —No todo, hay veces en que la "conexión" se corta y no puedo escuchar tus pensamientos, lo extraño es que suele pasar en los momentos en que más me interesa saber qué piensas, es una mierda mi telepatía.  
—¡Claro que no, es genial!, yo no puedo escuchar otros pensamientos que no sean los míos  
—Me alegra— Sinceramente no entendí que quiso decir pero no preste importancia —Recuéstate, sé que tienes frío—Sonrío de una forma seductora y me miro igual—y sé que te excita verme sin camisa— afirmo triunfante.  
— ¡No me excita verte sin camisa!— respondí, tal vez muy a la defensiva, él sonrió —Tal vez eres demasiado inocente para darte cuanta, pero eso de que alguien se ve "sexy" es dos pasos debajo de excitarse —Idiota —Si, nunca paras de llamarme así...  
—y no dejare de hacerlo hasta que dejes de comportarte como tal— Volvió a sonreír

—Vamos, ven— me miro de una forma muy seductora, "_no caeré en eso_" pensé sabiendo que me escucharía

—Me largo, no vale le la pena dormir con un estúpido pervertido como tú. Moriré antes de que lo haga mi orgullo— Dije de forma cortante, y me fui a mi habitación.  
La verdad es que en realidad, la lluvia si me da miedo, pero prefiero eso a él estúpido de Soul.

Me acosté en mi cama, tome una de las almohadas y la abrace, por un momento me pregunte que se sentiría si esa almohada fuera Soul, como sería su tacto, como reaccionaria yo ante su tacto, y entre pensamientos y pensamientos me quede dormida.

Rato después, a eso de las 3 de la madrugada, sentí que algo atrapaba mi cuerpo, era algo cálido, me tenía acorralada, mi cara estaba de frente a "eso" y abrí los ojos, tarde un poco en descubrir que era, tenía una forma extraña, lo recorrí con mis dedos, tenía algo de relieve, era suave, quizá demasiado, y entonces escuche un pequeño sonido sobre mi cabeza: "Mmm…" escuche, de inmediato supe que era, y me sentí apenada, ya que sabía que era lo que había tocado.  
— ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí Soul?!— Lo aparte de mí

—¿Tenias miedo no? yo solo...Solo quería protegerte del miedo...— Me pareció extraño y excesivamente adorable, había usado un tono de niño pequeño triste, me sonroje un poco, espero que la conexión falle en estos momentos —Además, creo que... Yo... Me... Me excedí con lo que te dije, perdón, es que no sé cómo...Come voi vicino— ¿Cómo?  
— ¿Qué? ¿Qué acabas de decir Soul? No te aproveches, podrías haberme insultado.  
— ¿Insultarte? no, para eso soy directo. No Maka, además, ¿Por qué te insultaría? se sei la cosa più bella della vita e aveva...— Otra vez… Debo admitir que su voz grave y profunda suena muy bien con el acento italiano.  
—Deja de hacer eso...Eres todo un idiota.  
—Ma io sono il tuo Idiot...— No supe que dijo, pero por alguna razón sentí que fue un alago, o algo tierno, por el modo en que lo dijo —Ho sempre voglia di te al mio fianco, mi desidera proteggere te, anche se devo dare la mia vita per questo ... perché tu sei il mio angelo— No tengo idea de que dijo, no se de italiano, pero su tono y la sinceridad de el mismo me abruman un momento, justo antes de volver a enfadarme porque se aprovecha nuevamente de sus ventajas.  
—Sigo sin entenderte nada— Le dije disgustada

—Je, prometo que algún día lo sabrás— Me dijo tiernamente

—Cierra la boca— Le ordene mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho, era cálido, lo apreté contra mí, y el hizo lo mismo... Me quede dormida entre sus brazos, nunca antes me había sentido mejor... ¿Qué me habrá dicho?

_**No tengo comentarios :33 Solo que esto me gusta :333**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6: Más Piezas en el Rompecabezas de los Secretos (parte 2)**_

Nunca me sentí mejor...  
La luz del Sol entraba por mi ventana, sentí que algo me acorralaba a la cama, pero no como la madrugada anterior, no, esta vez estaba encima de mí. Sentí un peso sobre mi cuerpo, y algo húmedo en mi cuello, "eso" húmedo se movía y me empapaba el cuello, lo que sea que estaba sobre mí, era grande, y cálido, me despabile sin atreverme a abrir los ojos  
—Maka...— escuche una voz que susurraba mi nombre, era Soul. Caí en cuenta de que eso que estaba sobre mí, era Soul, y lo que me mojaba el cuello era su lengua. Él aparto su rostro de mi cuello y me miro a los ojos, no me miraba como siempre, con su típica mirada de pervertido, no, me miraba de una forma tierna, como si sus ojos trataran de expresar un afecto así mí, le devolví la mirada de la misma forma, mi mente no pienso con claridad en ese momento.  
Puse mi mano en su mejilla, sin perderle la mirada. Sentí que las distancias entre los dos se hacían más, y más leves, podía sentir su respiración, era cálido, como cuando en un día nevado te sientas al lado de la fogata, pero mejor.

Nuestros labios se rozaron, mi corazón latía con mucha fuerza y desesperación. Escuche su voz decir —Te amo...— en un susurro y entonces cerré los ojos...

Deje de sentir su peso sobre mí, ya no sentí su respiración, volví a abrir los ojos...Él no estaba...

Todo... ¿Había sido un sueño?... ¿Lo imagine?... Me senté en mi cama, instintivamente lleve mi mano hasta mis labios. Recuerdo que Soul había dormido conmigo, pero no estaba ahí, todo... Desde que el vino a mi habitación... ¿Fue un sueño...? Pues se sintió demasiado real.

Me levante de la cama, y fui a la habitación de Soul, tampoco estaba en su cama... ¿Qué ocurre?  
—Maka!—Escuche desde la planta baja la voz de Soul gritando mi nombre, parecía desesperado.  
Baje las escaleras corriendo, casi me caigo.  
Lo vi de pie frente a las escaleras, tenía oculto algo en sus manos, las cuales tenía detrás de su espalda, era algo grande, luego lo puso frente a mi... No puede ser...

— ¿Cuál te parece que me haría ver más cool?— Llevaba dos cambios de ropa diferentes muy al estilo Soul.  
— ¡Maka-Chop!... ¡idiota!— 

_**DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS...**_  
_**En El Shibusen**_  
Soul estaba sentado donde siempre, junto con BlackStar, pero Kid no estaba ahí, de hecho, Kid estaba con nosotras, hace dos semanas Chrona se unió a nuestra clase. ¿Han oído del sexto sentido? o de "la intuición femenina" pues bien, me da la impresión de que Kid siente algo por Chrona.

No tengo mucho con lo que probarlo, a excepción de que desde que ella llego, se junta más con nosotras, y que siempre que BlackStar molesta a Chrona, él la defiende. Fuera de eso, no tengo más pruebas, bueno, eso y el presentimiento extraño de que Kid quiere algo más con Chrona.  
—Chicas voy por mi almuerzo, ¿Gustan algo?— Si, ese es Kid. Todas las mañanas se ofrece a traer cosas. Si, lo está diciendo en general pero cada vez que pregunta "¿Quieren algo?" mira directamente a Chrona, lo malo es que ella nunca quiere nada, pero el resto de nosotros sí, bueno, mejor dicho, BlackStar sí.  
—Tráele una hamburguesa a ore-Sama— Kid lo miro con fastidio, luego paso la vista a Chrona, pero no la mira de igual forma, fue más bien con... ternura...  
Hace 2 semanas que tuve ese sueño extraño, pero, no puedo quitármelo de encima, se sintió muy real, demasiado, juraría que fue real, pero no tengo que con que probarlo. No le pienso preguntar a Soul, si fue real: me mirara como si fuera una tonta, y si fue un sueño: insistirá con que me gusta, aunque tal vez estaría en lo cierto...

Hace 2 semanas que me mude a Death City, no he hablado con nadie de lo que creo sentir por Soul, esto es realmente confuso, hay momentos en los que, cuando estoy a solas con él, siento que quiero abrazarlo, a veces, hasta besarlo. Soy una tonta, mira que enamorarme de un idiota que nunca deja de molestarme y llamarme plana.  
Hace poco tuve otro sueño, tan vivido como el anterior, en ese sueño yo estaba en el sofá de la terraza. Era de noche y yo miraba las estrellas, entonces sentí como alguien respira en mi hombro, me di vuelta y vi a Soul, con una simple camiseta y short arriba de las rodillas, y su suave y blanco cabello hermosamente despeinado como siempre, él se inclinó hacia mí, estuvo a punto de besarme sin decir palabra, en eso, sentí un piquete en el cuello, y entonces despierte en mi cama.

Fue muy vivido, casi real... Debo admitir que...Me gustaría que hubiera sido real.  
No he conseguido que Soul me diga nada sobre los secretos del Shibusen, no se lo he comentado, de seguro sigue con su condición y después de lo que paso hace dos semanas descarte el dormir con él, tampoco he sabido nada sobre la supuesta fusión forzosa, ya que Shinigami-sama insiste que Soul debe explicarme todo antes de querer hacerla. Esto es frustrante, ya les pregunte a todos mis amigos que conocen el secreto y todos responden con los mismo "Eso le corresponde a Soul". 

― ¡Maka, vámonos!— Grito Soul desde la entrada del Shibusen. Ya es hora de irnos, me despedí de todos y corrí hasta donde Soul.  
— ¿Porque nunca te pones el casco?— Pregunte mientras yo me ponía el mío

—Los chicos cool no necesitan cascos  
— Los chicos muertos en un accidente automovilístico no necesitan cascos— Algún día algo le pasara por no llevar casco, y ese día yo estaré como tonta llorando al lado de su cama mientras el este inconsciente o incluso muerto

—Relájate pecho-plano—Dijo mientras arrancaba la motocicleta con fuerza, yo lo abrace a mas no poder por culpa del arranque y del miedo de caerme. Detesto cuando arranca así, y sin decirme, pareciera que le gusta molestarme, no, no lo parece: LE GUSTA molestarme.

Llegamos a casa, sorprendentemente ilesos

—Idiota, tú quieres matarnos a los dos— Le dije enfadada

—ja, ja, tranquila, ¿Con quién crees que estas?—  
— ¡Oh! lo siento Lord de bobolandia— dije cómicamente haciendo una reverencia

—ja-ja-ja no tiene por qué arrodillarse ante mí, oh reina de la tierra Loli  
— ¡Pues la reina te patera el trasero!— dije mientras le daba una patada en el estómago y lo dejaba un metro atrás, su dolor se incrementó ya que aterrizo sobre su motocicleta y la forma de esta le lastimo la espalda. Es un tonto, pero yo no soy una insensible, y fui tras él un tanto preocupada.

― ¿estás bien?— Le dije mientras me ponía de rodillas a lado suyo

—Das golpes fuertes Maka, sí, creo que si estoy bien, pero si me ayudas a levantarme tal vez este mejor— Dijo bromeando, pero yo de todas formas lo ayude, me miro desconcertado —Lo decía de broma...— lo mire tiernamente si querer.

—Lo sé...— me sonrió de una forma cálida, me gusto esa mirada, ojala me la dedicara más veces.  
Entramos a la casa y cenamos, ¿recuerdan la cena con conversación del noviazgo hace 2 semanas? ¡¿Pues que creen?! ¡Sí! ¡a mi tía le dio la gana volver a tocar el tema esa noche!  
—Soul, nunca nos dijiste el nombre de tu Julieta, ¡anda! ¿Cómo se llama?  
—Ya les dije que su nombre es demasiado bonito y luminoso como para decírselo— Él se sonrojo un poco. No lo entiendo, su voz fue tan segura como siempre pero se sonrojo, sobre su sonrojo, en sus ojos, se reflejó una felicidad absoluta y en sus labios vislumbre una sonrisa tierna. Me duele el saber que hay una chica allí fuera que tiene lo que yo no, y lo que tanto quiero, el cariño de Soul... 

― ¡Dinos! o por lo menos di como es ella— insistió Marie.

—Bien... Ella... Ella es hermosa...Sus brillantes ojos, cuando me mira, siento que... Siento que penetra mi alma... Su sonrisa es la más tierna que he visto... Ella... Es fuerte... Es inteligente... A su forma, pero me entiende...Es... Simplemente perfecta para mí...— Mi corazón latio con tanta emoción que al final se descompuso y se partido...Ver su sonrisa al pensar en ella... Ella es perfecta, quiero ser ella, quiero ser la chica en la que Soul piensa cuando esa sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. Creí que lloraría, y si lo hacía eso me delataría, a mí, y a mis sentimientos no correspondidos...No, no llorare

—Tienes que presentarnos algún día a esa chica, suena genial. Pero cambiando de tema ¿Y tú Makita? ¿Te gusta alguien?— Ahora el centro de atención soy yo.

—Emmm... Pues... De hecho si...— Mi tía Marie me miro sonriente, mientras dirija mis ojos a ella, pase la mirada por Soul, parecía... Enfadado, no, enfadado no, se veía triste.. —cuéntanos de Él, como se llama?—  
—pues, me pasa lo mismo que a Soul, su nombre es muy lindo, prefiero mantenerlo en secreto, Soul se lleva mucho con él, y conociéndolo a él, de seguro le dirá— Soul se sorprendió —Pero si puedo decirles como es...— Así tal vez tenga una oportunidad de llorar sin que se vea tal mal, además, la tristeza que reinaba en mí se transformó en odio y rabia. Quiero decir en voz alta cunado lo quiero, que Soul sepa que quiero a alguien y que piense que no es el. Por más egoísta que suene, mi arrebato me hiso querer destrozarle el corazón como él a mí —Él... Ahh...— Suspire

—Por muy seguro que se vea por fuera, sé que es lindo, tierno y algo tímido por dentro, siempre hace bromas, y me hace reír con ellas…― Si, eso sonaría como un BlackStar. ―cada que me sonríe siento que me derrito... Sus ojos son como... Como una droga para mí... Pero...—Mi voz se empezó a cortar, sentí mis ojos humedecerse cada vez más...llorare... Y mi plan de ser fuerte se vendrá abajo, lo sé.

—Creo que... Que él... No... No me quiere así— Mi voz termino de caer en el llanto, de mis ojos verdes salieron gruesas lágrimas y por instinto apreté mis manos, mandíbula y ojos fuertemente. Si lloraría, no haría ruido, eso estaba claro.  
Me levante y corrí hasta mi habitación, no puedo soportar la idea de que Soul me vea así, ni siquiera vi la reacción de Soul.  
Me tumbe en mi cama y me oculte bajo las sabanas, llore haciendo ruidos mínimos ¡No! ¡No gritare! ¡Ni tampoco me veré más patética gritando "¿Por qué?"! ¡No sollozare fuerte! No... Aunque…realmente me duele...  
Sentí que alguien me abrazaba, no me contuve y seguí llorando en silencio, y en eso... sentí que ese alguien lloraba conmigo... Sollozaba un poco más fuerte que yo, sin terminar de saber quién era me voltee y lo abrace con fuerza aferrándome a su pecho.  
—Maka... Lo siento mucho...— Me dijo entre sollozos bajos, era Soul

—A la que no le corresponden es a mi... ¿Porque carajo estas llorando?—dije relajando la mandíbula.  
—Porque tu lloras, por eso lloro— Los llantos de él se hicieron más tenues y yo ya no tenía que apretar tanto la mandíbula para contenerme

—No te entiendo Soul...Por favor...Quédate esta noche... No quiero estar sola— el asintió con la cabeza mientras me abrazaba con más fuerza... Y, entre lagrimas, ambos nos quedamos dormidos...

_**A la mañana siguiente.**_  
Abrí los ojos... Me sentí feliz...Soul...Soul estaba conmigo... Me desconcerté por un momento... Luego recordé lo que paso esa noche... Mis ojos querían volver a humedecerse... Y él se dio cuanta  
—puedo hacerte una pregunta?— Soul me hablo en tono triste

― ¿Cuál?  
— ¿Quién es?— me quede desconcertada

― ¿Quién es qué?—  
—El chico... El que te gusta... ¿Es BlackStar? mMe pareció que lo describías a él— !¿BlackStar!? !¿En serio?! ¡Eso es insultante! Pero bueno, ya sentía yo que se parecía.

¡Claro que no! ¡No se trata de él!  
—entonces... es Kid?— insistió —si no lo dije ayer fue por una razón, se que iras corriendo a decirle a él en cuanto te lo diga a ti—  
—prometo que no—  
—¿porque insistes tanto en saber?—  
—porque por culpa de ese estúpido mi futuro familiar estaba llorando— me hace gracia... se acaba de llamar estúpido a si mismo... —no, no te diré,ese es mi secreto... ni Tsubaki sabe que él me gusta, mucho menos te lo diré a ti...— el suspiro desganado ¿que haría el si supiera que "el estúpido que izo llorar a si futuro familiar" es él? —cambiando de tema— continué —ya cumplí con mi parte del trato— me miro desconcertado —¡si! el trato era que si dormía contigo me dirías todo lo que quiero saber, ahora que cumplí, cumple tu—  
—ja ja ja, hace un minuto estabas deprimida ¿y ahora sales con eso? si que eres rara, bueno, tienes razón ¿que quieres saber?—  
—todo— respondí sin vacilar —¿por donde empiezo?—  
—donde quieras— creo que mi respuesta no es la que él esperaba —pues bien, entonces, mm... el bajo mundo, es el mundo donde solo los dioses, ángeles, demonios, fantasmas, espíritus, Shinigamis y familiares pueden acceder, te parecerá raro, pero la entrada esta en las enormes letras de "HOLLYWOOD", dentro es donde se hacen las fusiones de familiares y demonios, donde se encierran a los Kishins, que son demonios incontrolables, no como yo, o como Tsubaki, o como Liz y Patty, son Demonios que se alimentaron de corazones y almas de seres inocentes, o mejor dicho, niños humanos, ahí también es donde se decide que demonios pueden volver al mundo humano con sus antiguas formas humanas, eso es para poder pagar nuestros pecados cometidos mientras eramos humanos y, cuando acabemos de hacerlo, nuestras almas podrán descansar en paz, pero hasta que eso se cumpla, no podemos envejecer—  
—que es exactamente un familiar? y que es exactamente un demonio?— pregunte  
—bueno, empiezo con el demonio, son seres poderosos, tenemos poderes sobrenaturales, la mayoría tiene 3, pero yo tengo 5— dijo en tono orgulloso —fuerza y velocidad sobrehumanas, telepatía, control sobre las sombras y el fuego, los demonios fuimos humanos una vez, y cuando llego al hora nuestra muerte, gracias a los pecado que cometimos, no se nos permite entrar al cielo, el infierno es...es... es un infierno... no se de que otra forma describirlo, es como si todos los sentimientos negativos se fusionaran y crearan una jaula hecha de tus propios miedos y rencores, los demonios que son soltados en el mundo, es porque queremos descansar en paz, para ello tenemos que remendar lo que hicimos, ahí es donde entran los familiares, los familiares son humanos, pero no cualquier humano, deben decender o deben ser la reencarnación de alguno de los 3 seres mas poderosos, ya sea Ángeles, dioses, u otros Familiares, en realidad, hay 5 seres, el cuarto son los demonios y el quinto Shinigamis, pero un familiar no puede tener relación con demonios, ya que es imposible que un demonio se convierta en familiar, y los Shinigamis son dioses, pero de la muerte, así que no entran en discusión, los demonios beben la sangre de sus familiares cuando están débiles, cuando lo hacen, mutan, sus habilidades se multiplican, y su cuerpo se vuelve mas monstruoso, pero el efecto pasa rápido, dependiendo de la cantidad de sangre que se halla consumido.  
—olvidaste un detalle— le interrumpí —lo de los hilos—  
—o, es cierto, hay 5 hilos, el primero y mas conocido, el hilo rojo del destino, un hilo, une a 2 personas y dependiendo del color, es para lo que se unen, el rojo, por ejemplo, une los destinos de dos personas, es mas bien como un hilo romántico, el segundo, el hilo azul del pensamiento, las personas que se unan con este hilo, significa que tienen los mismos ideales, pensamientos, deseos... el tercero es el hilo es el hilo Verde del desacuerdo, este hilo me hace gracia, ya que las personas que estén unidas con este hilo, significa que nunca paran de discutir y que en momentos se detestan o se enfadan, el cuarto hilo es el hilo dorado del poder, de ese ya te hable, ese solo existe con los demonios y familiares antes incluso de que el familiar sepa que es un familiar, con ese hilo es con el que se decide con que demonio o familiar se empareja, los demonios que no tiene hilo, e igual con los familiares, pueden emparentarse solo con los que tampoco tengan hilo, es por eso que cabe la posibilidad de que me emparejen contigo, yo, soy un demonio sin hilo dorado, el ultimo es el hilo blanco de la vida, al parecer, según investigaciones no muy buenas que he hecho, ese hilo conecta a personas que se conocieron en otra vida, es un hilo poco común, pero da igual, cada 1000 años una mujer y un hombre coinciden en los 5 hilos, pero la verdad me importa poco—

Paro, debe estar cansado de tanto hablar —ah...— suspiro— bien, el secreto del Shibusen es que, no solo es una academia normal, también es donde entrenan los demonios y familiares, ese es el secreto que guardamos tanto tu como yo, bien, solo me queda una cosa por decirte, la fusión... es cuando un familiar se une con su demonio, sus almas y corazones se unen, esa fusión es la única manera en que un demonio puede alimentare de su familiar, solo después de la fusión y solo con quien se fusiono, solo de esa persona puede alimentarse el demonio, en pocas palabras, si me fusiono contigo, entonces podre beber de tu sangre y solo de tu sangre, también se le llama contrato, y una vez hecho nada lo puede romper, ni la muerte, así que si mueres, antes de que yo cumpla mi meta, no podre hacerlo nunca, porque el contrato nunca se rompe, no mientras uno de los dos siga vivo otra cosa, cuando estemos fusionados y seas mi familiar tu, básicamente estarás...muerta...

_**holi, holi! Yunne volvio! ooo...**____**que romantico... a que no se esperaban que fuese un sueño ¿verdad? (espero que no, mi idea era sorprenderlos) al fin se sabe mas sobre el secreto... pero ¿muerta? de que habla? esto si que es raro (no para mi porque se de que va, pero para ustedes si xD) lo admito, me vi tentada a hacer lemmon en un sueño de Maka, pero seria**____**demasiado**__**, ademas, no quisiera que pasara...y que resultara ser sueño xD pero si, algun dia habra lemmon, yo lo se *-* jeje bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y los haya dejado con cara de WTF! bueno bueno, me voy comentes porfa o me corto las venas con la tapita del boligrafo(estoy desesperada) bueno, nos leemos luego BYE BYE!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 7: "Un Nuevo Rompecabezas"**_**  
****  
**_**— C**_uando estemos fusionados y seas mi familiar tu, básicamente estarás...muerta...—

Me congele ante las palabras de Soul... —¿M...Muerta?¿a que te... Te refieres?— Costaba trabajo hablar, que te digan en seco que estarás muerta no es algo fácil de tragar.

—Bueno... No muerta...Mas bien, seras como una especie de demonio...Ahhh... ¿Cómo explicarlo?...— Miro al techo buscando respuesta —Para la mayoría de las chicas seria fantástico, ¿sabes? pero creo que para ti no, digo, eres plana— ¿En serio? sacas ese tema ahora? —Idiota... Con lo bien que me estabas cayendo— El rió con una carcajada corta y melodiosa —Bueno, creo que debería decirlo rápido, hasta que yo no cumpla con mi cometido (remendar mis pecados) no envejeceré... Bueno es obvio, ya estoy muerto, pero tu, al convertirte en mi familiar, perderás parte de tu alma, por eso estarás muerta, y tu tampoco envencejeras, por eso digo lo de que estas plana, ya no tendrás oportunidad de tener más pecho—

—¡Estúpido!— Exclame sin pensar, pero luego analice sus palabras —Espera...Parte de mi alma...?—

—Si, al alimentarme de tu sangre también me alimentare de tu alma, recuerdas lo de que "mientras uno de los dos siga vivo , el contrato sigue en pie", bueno, cuando cumpla mi cometido, mi alma descansara en paz, pero... La tulla también...Tu cuerpo se desintegrara, y terminaras de morir...—

—Es un sacrificio demasiado fuerte ¿no te parece?— Me sorprende que aun así quieran obligarme a fusionarme con el, bueno, ahora se porque querían contarme todos los detalles antes de fusionarme —Si, pero, si eres apta para ser un familiar, entonces es por eso por lo que naciste, si eres apta para ser familiar, tu destino ya estaba escrito, era obligatorio que vivieras eso, tu destino no puede cambiar, solo los que no poseen el hilo dorado tienen el destino libre para escribirlo por si mismos, a menos claro, que ya seas un demonio...¿Sabes? Maka... Me recuerdas a alguien que conocí cuando tenia poco de ser un demonio... Fue hace como 155 años tenia apenas 3 años de ser demonio...— Tanto tiempo? pues que edad tiene? —¿Tan viejo estas Evans?— Volvió a reír... De verdad me gusta su risa...No pude evitarlo y reí con él —Contando la edad a la que morí y me convertí en demonio... Tengo unos...175 años... Morí a los 17—

—Si solo se puede tener un familiar... ¿Que has hecho todos estos años?— Mira que desperdiciar 158 años... Si me dice que nada le doy un Maka-chop —La verdad... Algo bastante patético... Eh tratado de fingir ser un humano mas... Pero no puedo...— Se detuvo —¿Tan difícil es dominarte Evans?— Volvió a reír... Me gusta saber que soy el motivo de esa risa... Pero quiero ser también el motivo de su vida... La razón por la que tiene ese brillo en la mirada... La chica por la que sonríe de forma tierna cada vez que hablaba de ella... Quiero ser ella...

—No!, fingir ser un débil y patético humano no es para nada difícil...Lo difícil es...Perder a... A... Personas como...—Su voz se cortaba a cada pausa, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas —Personas como... Como Lumina...— Lumina... quien es Lumina?.

Estaba por preguntarle quien era Lumina, pero el se levanto de mi cama lentamente —Lumina...Mi hermosa Lumina...— susurro y me miro a los ojos, los suyos estaban embargados de lagrimas... Pero... Pareciera que me llamaba a mi por ese nombre... Como si mi nombre fuese Lumina... —¿Quien es Lumina?— Dije cuando estuvo por cruzar al puerta —Una vieja amiga...Me recuerdas a ella... Por eso no quiero estar cerca de ti... No ahora...—

_**Es bastante corto, el mas corto que he hecho debo decir, pero es que no se me ocurre como terminarlo de una**____**manera**____**que deje entrama... solo se me**____**ocurrió**__**dejarlos picados con Soul y su pasado aterrador, eso y con la Hermosa Lumina, en fin, luego**____**sabrán**____**porque es todo eso de la tal Lumina, pero hoy no xD, Mañana quiero hacer un capitulo en honor a MedusagamerXD tal vez ella no lo vea, pero lo hare de todos modos, ella se emociono mucho con Chrona y su primera aparicion, en el proximo capitulo dejar de lado a Soul y Maka, sera un Capitulo espcial, romantico, de Kid y Chrona, no se que inventar ahora, pero algo se me ocurrira jeje bueno bye bye, que donde vivo ya es tarde**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo 8: "Mi Primer Campamento" (Capitulo especial, Y/O relleno) (parte 1)**_  
_**"Aviso importante" en este Fanfic Chrona y Ragnarok tienen cuerpos separados  
Chrona POV:**_  
Hola, mi nombres es Chrona, hace 3 semanas que me mude a Death City con mi madre y mi hermano/arma/el que siempre me golpea, Ragnarok, habíamos estado viviendo mi madre, Ragnarok y yo en la ciudad de las brujas, pero mi madre, la bruja Medusa, o como la llamo yo "Medusa-sama" tiene un rencor inexplicable hacia el Shibusen, así que ahora que estoy inscrita ahí, y Ragnarok también, nuestra principal tarea era espiar los secretos que oculta el Shibusen, aparte de lo de "E_l Bajo Mundo_".  
Yo al principio pensaba, pensaba y no dejaba de pensar "_no se como lidiar con esto, no se como lidiar con esto, no se como lidiar con esto"_y se lo dije muchas veces a Medusa-sama, bueno, pensé decirle, pero le tengo mucho miedo, siempre me ha tratado mal, y siempre me obliga a hacer cosas malas, paro no tengo opción, es mi madre, ademas, tengo miedo de que si le digo que _"no"_ en algo, se pueda enojar y me castigue como cuando niña, me encerraba en una habitación grande y oscura durante días y días, por eso le temo a la oscuridad, también le temo a las alturas, a Medusa-sama, a los fantasmas, a las arañas, a las serpientes... bueno, a muchas cosas.

La primera semana no fue tan difícil como pensé, recuerdo que me pararon al frente el primer día, todos me miraban raro (eso fue difícil, pero el resto del día no tanto) en ese momento no supe lidiar con las miradas, ni tampoco con los murmullos de todos, de seguro que decían cosas como "_que rara esta tía"_o "_mira que ropa tan rara"_"_tiene un rostro de lo mas deprimente"_no distinguí nada en esos murmullos, pero apuesto a que eso fue lo que dijeron, no lo soporte y me fui corriendo a sentarme a un rincón, hay había dos chicas, una de cabello negro, alta, sus ojos eran azul oscuro y era muy tierna, recuerdo que sonrió mucho para mi ese día, su nombre era Tsubaki, la segunda chica llevaba dos coletas, tenia el cabello de un extraño tono opaco, no supe si era rubia o castaña clara, quiza hasta su pelo era gris y un poco de café, no se, pero sus ojos eran hermosos, eran verdes, ella fue la que me hablo, me saludo, se presento, y presento a Tsubaki, su nombre era Maka, me cayo muy bien, y su sonrisa ligera me tranquilizaba mas que la enorme sonrisa de Tsubaki.

Ese mismo día me presentaron a Soul, BlackStar, Liz, Patty, y Death the Kid, pero a este ultimo solo le llaman Kid. Soul es albino, me gustaron sus ojos, son rojos, de un tono intenso, pero nunca puedo sostenerle la mirada cuando me mira, bueno, en realidad, no puedo sostener la mirada de nadie que no sea Tsubaki, Maka o Patty.  
BlackStar es algo... intenso (por no decir molesto) siempre dice que superara al dios, que el ilumina con su brillo nuestras vidas, o que sin el no seriamos nada, debo admitir algo sobre BlackStar, por muy intenso (molesto) que sea, le tengo envidia, él es seguro de si mismo, muy seguro diría yo, algo de lo que yo carezco enormemente.  
Liz es algo... bueno, que va, lo diré, directa e intensa, no tan intensa como BlackStar. Pero me refiero al intensa literal, no es que sea molesta, siempre tiene ideas locas, pero es agradable... en la mayoría del tiempo...  
Patty es de verdad infantil, siempre hace cosas que una niña pequeña haría, aunque, de vez en cuando, habla seriamente y nos sorprende cada vez que lo hace, es fácil hablar con ella, ya que no es complicado entenderla, dice lo que siente y o que piensa, eso me agrada de ella.  
Tsubaki, no le encuentro muchas cosas negativas, siempre es comprensiva, y respeta mucho el hecho de que yo no pueda lidiar con muchas cosas, también es muy tierna y amable conmigo, ella es de verdad una persona muy tierna, me gustaría poder sonreír tanto como ella, pero mi forma de ser, vestir, incluso mi mirada, todas son deprimentes, mi ropa es básicamente negra, negra, y llevo un vestido que cubre absolutamente todo mi cuerpo, mis zapatos son con algo de tacón, son negros y blanco, mi cabello es de un pálido tono lila, es corto y tiene mechones mas largos en diferentes partes, mis ojos son azules claros, pero por desgracia son de un tono opaco, mi rostro es... básicamente...eso, deprimente... soy un bulto de depresión andante...

Maka... Maka es... bueno, ella es genial, siempre es tan fuerte, me hace dar pequeñas risas cada que le hace un "Maka-Chop" a alguien, eso de reír, no es comun en mi, es comprensiva conmigo, pero no solo eso, no solo me anima a salir de los problemas que tengo (los cuales son muchos y muy seguidos) si no que también me ayuda a salir, no solo se queda mirando. Ella, es... algo así para mi como lo que llaman "mejor amiga".

Solo me queda alguien de quien hablar, siempre dejo lo mejor para el final...Death the Kid...¡oh Kid!... Kid es tan... no se... es muy lindo, atento, amable, caballeroso, generoso, eso si, es un perfeccionista al extremo, si obsesión: la simetría, lo conocí desde el día en que llegue a el Shibusen, siempre se ofrece a ayudarme, es como otro "Maka" pero mejor... un día le pregunte a Maka que era "eso" que sentía cada vez que el estaba cerca de Kid, pero acabe sabiendo algo mas que solo eso.  
_**"Flash Back"**_  
_**—**_Pero si es muy obvio lo que sientes por Kid!— Me dijo Maka después de que le pregunte que era eso que sentía, esos cosquilleos en mi estomago, esa emoción, esa felicidad, esa sonrisa inconsciente que forman mis labios... todo eso...solo con ver o escuchar a Kid.

La mire confundida, creo que mi mirada la entendió a la perfección, porque luego dijo —Chrona... Tengo que decirte que... Te has enamorado de Kid...— Me dijo con una sonrisa mientras ponía su mano sobre mi hombro.

—Pero yo... Yo no... No puedo enamorarme... Es imposible para mi...— Maka me miro confundida —Pero no es imposible, para nadie es imposible, Chrona, te enamoraste de Kid...— Yo insistí —Si!, si es imposible!—Me miro aun mas perpleja —¿porque es imposible Chrona?— Ahora no bromea, lo pregunta en serio —Porque Yo... Yo no... No se como lidiar con el amor— Le dije tan nerviosa como siempre

Maka se rió a carcajadas ¿dije algo gracioso? —Ja ja, hay Chrona, eres de lo mas tierna, ja ja, hay...— al final suspiro y con la manga de su gabardina negra se seco las lagrimas que le habían salido de tanto reír —¿Porque reíste?— Pregunte cuando se termino de incorporar —Chrona, el que no sepas lidiar con el amor, no significa que no puedes enamorarte, Chrona, tu estas enamorada de Kid, y, ¿dices que no puedes estar enamorada?, hay Chrona, nadie sabe lidiar con el amor, ni yo se lidiar con el— Me quede mucho mas tranquila, al fin mi nivel de soportar algo estaba en el rango normal, —Entonces lo que pasa es que... Estoy...Estoy...Ena-Enamorada—Dije entre mis típicos cortes al hablar, a veces me siento retrasada, pero no lo soy, pienso con mucha claridad, pero, aun me quedaba una pregunta.

—¿Como sabes cuando...Ya sabes... Cuando "eso"?— Con "eso" me refería a estar enamorada, no podía decirlo, es una palabra básicamente nueva para mi, me alegra que con la que hablo sea Maka, ella siempre me entiende con este tipo de cosas —Estar enamorada...Ah...— Suspiro cansada, como si lo que fuera a decir era aun discurso largo, y casi casi lo era.

—Bueno... No se decirlo con exactitud... Es algo extraño... Es raro... Diferente...Pero, es muy bonito...Te sientes muy feliz cuando estas con esa persona, no dejas de sonreír y... —nunca creí hacerlo, pero la interrumpí —¿Entonces estoy enamorada de ti, Tsubaki, Patty, Liz, BlackStar, Soul, y Kid?— Me miro y rió un poco ¿que dije ahora?

—Ja ja, no Chrona, eso es cariño, el amor... Es como un nivel mucho mas fuerte de cariño, pero con efectos colaterales, por así decirlo, a parte de lo que ya te dije, también te sientes nerviosa cuando estas con él a solas, o cuando hablas con él, cuando estas muy cerca de él... Pero no solo son nervios, el corazón te empieza a latir muy rápidamente... A veces te sonrojas, y otras veces te sudan las manos, de la nada hay mas calor en el lugar, pero eres , tus nervios, tu corazón latiendo rápido, y... Y tu emoción de estar con esa persona...— Su mirada se perdió en algún punto de la habitación —¿Qué pasa?, ¿Porque te detienes?— Le pregunte, nunca podría haber imaginando la respuesta de ella... Descubrí que... Teníamos algo en común.

—Creo que aquí, no eres la única enamorada... — Dijo, y en sus labios se formo una adorable sonrisa, ese tipo de sonrisa cuando te ilusionas, una sonrisa de lo mas pura, sin nada malo dentro de ella, una sonrisa de esas que ponen los actores cuando lloran de felicidad, pero, esa sonrisa era fingida, la de Maka no... La de Maka era totalmente real —Tu...¿Estas enamorada?— Sin dejar de sonreír, asintió con la cabeza —¿Cuando te diste cuenta?— Pregunté —Apenas hace un segundo... Mientras te decía todas esas cosas... Me sentí identificada... Y el rostro de un chico en especial apareció en mi mente... Como si me estuviera diciendo a gritos que se trata de él de quien estoy enamorada...— Su sonrisa no cambio en absoluto... Cada que yo pensaba en Kid... Me aparecía exactamente la misma sonrisa...—¿De quien?— Pregunté, ella suspiro y me dijo el nombre de su amado en voz baja, pero con mucha claridad —Soul...— Sonreí —Kid...— Dije en un suspiro, mi vista se perdió de la misma forma en que se perdió la de Maka... El rostro de Kid apareció en mi cabeza... Sus ojos dorados... Su cabello negro... Je je, con esas tres lineas que me parecían de lo mas lindas, aunque el las odie tanto... Su sonrisa... Kid...  
_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_—¡_Hey Chrona!— yo estaba perdida en mis recuerdos y Soul fue el que me trajo de regreso dela tierra de los sueños, estábamos en la cafetería —¿Ah?— Los mire a todos, ellos me miraban entusiasmados —¿Qué te parece mi idea? cool ¿verdad?, todos vamos a ir, solo faltan tu y Ragnarok—  
—¡Yo en definitiva si! pero no se que diga la fea ostra de mar de aquí a lado— Ese fue Ragnarok diciendo que si, con mucho entusiasmo e insultándome, ya me acostumbre —¡No le hables así a Chrona!— Maka y Kid regañaron al unisono a Ragnarok de Maka me parece normal, ella siempre me defiende, pero Kid... Me pareció algo... Extraordinario... Ese es el Kid del que estoy enamorada...  
—¿Y bien?¿qué dices Chrona? ¿vienes?— Me pregunto Maka —¿Ir a donde?—  
—De campamento !por supuesto! una idea así de cool solo podía ser de un chico tan cool como yo— Dijo Soul con su voz confiada, mientras se apuntaba con su dedo pulgar, note que Maka sonrió, bueno... Después de todo... También esta enamorada —C-claro, ¿Cuándo sera eso?— Pregunte mirando los rojos ojos de Soul —Mañana Viernes, nos quedaremosacampando Viernes, Sábado, y parte del Domingo, hay un lugar que conozco porque.. Pues... Es una larga historia... Pero en fin, hay un claro y muy cerca hay un rió, podemos divertirnos mucho ahí, sera genial, ya lo verán!— Todos sonrieron y Liz pregunto —¿Bien a que horas y donde no vemos el Viernes?—  
— En la mansión Death, a las 8 p.m.— dijo Kid, 8... ¿porqué no me sorprende? —No! Es muy tarde! Llegaríamos ahí la las 11 de la noche! Llegaríamos solo a dormir !No!. Sera en lamansión Death, pero a las 4, es la mitad del 8, así que no debes tener tanto problema— Dijo Soul, Kid sedio rápido, —Recuerden llevar protección chicos— Dijo bromeando Liz, pero... Para ser sincera... Se lo decía principalmente a Maka y Soul, ambos se sonrojaron, me reí ante la broma, pero luego la sonrisa se me borro y se cambio por un sonrojo —Tu tambiénChrona, no quiero que Shinigami-sama sea abuelo tan pronto— Kid y yo nos sonrojamos mucho.  
El timbre sonó y todos volvíamos a las clases —Oye, Chrona— Kid se me acerco... Me paso todo lo que Maka me dijo esa vez, los nervios, la emoción, los latidos del corazón, las manos sudorosas, todo...—No le hagas caso a Liz, ya sabes como es— Asentí.

_**Esa tarde a las 4:00  
**_  
Ya tenia todo lo que iba a llevar, ropa, algo de fruta, un par de cubiertos, cepillo de dientes, y otro de cabello, toalla y un traje de baño, Ragnarok y yo fuimos a la mansión Death, yo nunca había ido, era de verdad grande y... Ja! Simétrica... Kid, nunca cambiaras. Todos llegaron a tiempo... Pero, Kid quería que , por lo menos alguien llegara a las 4:08, todos habíanllegado para cuando yo.

Maka traía una blusa azul claro de tirantes y a lunares rosas y un short corto de mezclilla, Soul una camiseta negra que tenia el símbolo de un alma en la parte izquierda del pecho, y unos jeans oscuros, Liz una blusa de manga corta color verde limón y un short de tela, de esos que tienen muchas bolsas, un pescador (o creo que así se llama) Patty tenia la misma ropa,supongo que Kid quería que fueran vestidas simétricamente, BlackStar una camiseta azul rey, y un pescador, Tsubaki llevaba una blusa escotada con el dibujo de un pollito y venia dos opciones en el dibujo, como si pudieras elegir una, "friend" o "food" y venia marcada con una palomita el "friend" la blusa era de manga 3/4 y era de color banco, y llevaba una falda negra un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, y Kid llevaba unos jeans,una camiseta naranja y una chaqueta negra encima, se veía guapísimo.  
Me sentí cohibida, yo solo llevaba una blusa negra de manga corta y del mismo corte de cuello que el vestido (a excepción de que no tenia blanco en la zona del cuello) y unos jeans negros algo flojos y desgastados... ¡hasta Ragnarok con sus jeans flojos y camiseta roja se veía mejor que yo! la camiseta era extraña, venia el dibujo de una pipa y debajo del dibujo decía"_esto no es una pipa"_ yo no entendía esa camiseta, la figura de Ragnarok como humano era genial, se veía, como diría Soul "cool". Su cabello era totalmente negro, si piel era pálida, y era fornido, no tanto como su forma antes de separare de mi cuerpo pero estaba cerca **(1).**

—Bien, vayámonos chicos!— Dijo Soul emocionado y con su típica sonrisa de lado enseñando sus colmillos, yo mira a Kid, se veía simétrico, pero no solo eso... se veía lindo... Muy lindo...

_**1: con su forma antes de**____**separare**____**de su cuerpo, se refiere a la**____**versión**____**normal de Ragnarok de la serie, no la versión chibi que sale después de ser amiga de Maka.**_

_**Hola! Yunne esta de vuelta! tengo un pequeño compromiso con una miga,**____**así**____**que no podre estar subiendo**____**continuación**____**a diario como antes (o como la**__**mayoría**____**del tiempo) sera mas o menos cada 3 o 2**____**días (no hay mucha diferencia)**__**, bueno, fuera de eso...!EL**____**RELLENO**____**LLEGO A MI FANFIC! Ja ja ja bueno, ¡la parte 1 del relleno!, ja ja, Chrona y sus cosas... me pregunto si Liz tenia**____**razón**____**y si necesitaran**____**protección**____**e.e (no la verdad no T-T) el Lemmon no llega aun xD (Bromitas mias) bueno, cuando acabe los dos**____**capítulos**____**de relleno (xD)**____**Subiré**____**de nuevo esos dos**____**capítulos**__**, solo que la**____**versión**____**Maka, porque pasara algo con Soul y Maka mientras Kid coquetea a Chrona xD Pero bueno, espero les aya gustado, una dudita, no se como hacerla de personaje**__**depresivo**____**y todo eso**____**así**____**que ¿si**____**describí**____**todo como lo**____**haría**____**Chrona? me resulto complicado**____**así**____**que quiero saber que tan mal lo hise. bueno !NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capitulo 9: "Exactamente Lo Mismo"**___

Estábamos de camino al lugar que según Soul era genial para acampar, nos estábamos dirigiendo al bosque, Soul iba conduciendo para no arruinar la sorpresa, estábamos en una camioneta negra, totalmente simétrica, era de Kid, en los asientos de piloto y copiloto estaban BlackStar y Soul hablando de no se que cosa, en los siguientes 2 asientos estaban Tsubaki y Maka, y hasta atrás íbamos Ragnarok, Kid y yo, yo estaba recargada en la ventana y Kid estaba en medio.

No lo mire, pero sentí el peso de los ojos dorados de Kid, se que eran los suyos, porque Ragnarok estaba inclinado hacia Maka y Tsubaki metiéndose en su conversación, a pesar de que no le estuviera dirigiendo la mirada, su silencio era muy incomodo, lo peor es que, cuando voltee y lo mire a los ojos, él no me sonrió... no me regalo una de esas tantas sonrisas de sus labios que tanto me gustaban, simplemente me miro con tristeza, como si supiera algo que yo no...

Llegamos a un claro a mitad de un bosque, a unos cuantos metros se veía un pequeño rió, estacionamos y empezamos a sacar todo —¡Chrona! Ven a ayudarnos a sacar las cosas— Escuche el grito de Maka desde detrás de la camioneta, yo había ido directamente a ver el rió, el agua era cristalina y podías ver los peces nadar a través de ella —Bastante bonito ¿No te parece?— Soul se me acerco y me dijo eso mientras sonreía torcidamente al rió —Cuando tenia poco de ser demonio una vez bine aquí, me quede mucho tiempo, de verdad me gustaba— Lo mire —¿Cuál es esa larga historia que no nos quisiste contar hoy?— Le pregunté —Neh... Es eso "una larga historia" ademas te necesitan allá— Dijo apuntando con el pulgar hacia atrás de él, voltee y todos estaban sacando cosas, desde lejos vi como Kid se nos quedaba viendo algo enfadado —Claro— Dije y deje solo a Soul junto con el hermoso rió.

Ya eran las 7:40 y ya estaba oscureciendo, todos estaban desempacando y montando las casa de acampar, eramos 9 y teníamos 5 casa de acampar así que uno se quedaría solo —¡Yo! ¡No quiero compartir casa de acampar, yo me quedo solo!— Dijo Ragnarok cuando empezamos a negociar quienes compartirían casa, al final acordamos que cada técnico dormiría con su arma, a excepción de Liz y Patty, ya que ellas eran hermanas querían dormir juntas, así que al final quedamos organizados así :  
Maka-Soul  
Tsubaki-BlackStar  
Patty-Liz  
Kid-yo  
Ragnarok  
La idea de dormir con Kid me ponía de nervios, y creo que a Kid también, el clima se estaba poniendo frió, así que a BlackStar se le ocurrió la idea de prender la fogata, asar malvaviscos y contar las típicas historias de terror  
Todos nos reímos cuando a BlackStar se le estaba incendiando el trasero por culpa de no saber encender la fogata y Tsubaki, Maka y Soul estaban corriendo tras de el para decirle que se lanzara al rió pero BlackStar seguía corriendo, cuando al fin me despabile un poco de las risas, mira a Kid, el seguía riendo pero un poco mas calmado, a los pocos segundos termino de reír y me miro, aun no quitaba su sonrisa, y note feliz que cuando me miro sonrió aun mas.

Ya eran las 11:00 y todos estábamos preparando los sacos de dormir, yo estaba mas que nerviosa, a cada segundo el momento de dormir se acercaba mas,..no se como lidiar con esto...

—Chrona, tranquila, no pasara nada malo, ya lo veras— Maka me susurro al oído para que nadie mas la escuchara, yo estaba muy sonrojada, pero la voz de Maka me tranquiliza, bueno, por algo es mi mejor amiga, le sonreí y me sentí aun mas calmada cuando ella me sonrió.

Entre a la casa de campaña, Kid ya estaba poniendo su saco de dormir y ya tenia puesta la pijama, o mejor dicho, la parte de abajo de la pijama, si torso estaba descubierto, debo admitir que me sentí muy MUY incomoda cuando lo vi, pero, tampoco era algo de lo que me arrepentía de haber visto, el se sonrojo y a los pocos segundos yo también, toda la confianza que me había dado Maka , se fue en un instante, salí de la casa de acampar y me puse en la entrada, aun estaba un poco en shock, a los pocos segundos Kid salio de esta y me dijo —amhh...etto... pu-puedes acomodar tus cosas ya...y-yo...yo ya termine— en su voz note que no era la única que estaba nerviosa, asentí y entre casi corriendo a la casa de acampar y baje todo lo que pude el siper para cerrar la casa, me senté en el piso un momento para incorporarme, cuando me sentí lista, empece a cambiarme de ropa, era un pijama compuesto por un pans y una camisa era muy cómoda y holgada, me sentí avergonzada, si bien era el pijama que siempre usaba, nunca nadie lo habia visto, salvo Ragnarok, y el siempre me decía que era muy soso y que me hacia ver rara, entonces pensé "_no puedo lidiar con esto"_pero no tenia mas ropa así que me termine quedando con ese pijama, acomode mi saco de dormir y abrí la casa de acampar, afuera solo quedaba Kid, todos los demás ya se habían metido a sus casas de acampar y se escuchaban murmullos desde las casas de Maka y Soul, y la de BlackStar y Tsubaki, me acerque a Kid que estaba sentado en un tronco mirando la fogata que muy descuidadamente aun estaba prendida y me senté a su lado mirando la fogata.  
—La-lamento que me ayas visto así...— Dijo en un susurro —No-no lo recuerdes... Me-me pone de nervios recordarlo— Kid no me miro, pero yo a el si, estaba tan sonrojado como yo —Chrona, ¿De que hablabas con Soul hoy en el rió?— Preguntó sin mirarme, me pareció extraña la pregunta —¿Por...Por que lo preguntas?—  
—Solo...Solo era... Es que yo estoy ce...— ¿Celoso? quiere decir que esta celoso? —¡Tengo duda!, eso es todo... Tengo duda— Dijo repentinamente con mucho nerviosismo en su rostro y voz mientras agitaba violentamente sus manos —Pues... Hablábamos de lo bonito que era el rió...— Dije al final... —Oh... Ya veo... Bien, sera mejor que vallamos a dormir— Dijo mientras se levantaba de el tronco y se dirigía a la casa —¿No vienes?— Digo al ver que yo no me movía del tronco, —Am... Si— Dije y me levante.

Una vez dentro me sentí mas nerviosa, el se recostó primero, y para ponerme mas nerviosa, se coloco mirando en dirección a mi saco de dormir, lo mire desde arriba, tarde unos segundos en moverme pero al final me recosté mirando hacia el, no se como tuve el valor de mirarlo al rostro mientras estaba recostada, y no se como tuve el valor de sonreír después de que el se inclinara hacia mi, me besara con ternura la frente y me dijera dulcemente "_buenas noches, Chrona"_mi nombre suena mas bonito en su voz...

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté no vi a a Kid recostado y me levante lentamente un poco perdida.  
Salí de la casa tallandome el ojo izquierdo, todo se habían levantado, de hecho, los chicos estaban en el rió tratando de pescar mientras que las chicas estaban hablando —¡Eh! ¡Chrona! ¡No escuche mucho ruido en tu casa de campaña! ¿no me digas que reprimiste tus gemidos mientras los hacías con Kid?— Dijo Liz en broma, pero yo me sonroje mucho —¡No ise nada con Kid anoche!— Dije muy nerviosa agitando las manos igual que lo había hecho Kid conmigo anoche —Liz, déjala en paz! buenos días Chrona, como dormiste?— Maka regaño a Liz y luego me saludo —Bien— Respondí —¿Y tu Maka? ¿no necesitaste protección?Escuche varios murmullos de tu casa ¿que tan bueno es Soul en "eso"?— Pregunto Liz insistiendo con sus bromas —LIZ!— gritamos todas mientras que Maka se sonrojaba igual que yo —N-no... No paso nada de "eso" Liz— Dijo Maka aun sonrojada

Los chicos estaban volviendo, sus camisas estaban empapadas excepto al de Kid, porque Kid, de hecho, no levaba camisa...¿Quiere molestarme? —Su gran Ore-Sama ya les consiguió el almuerzo!— dijo BlackStar a gritos —Viejo, relájate, ademas el que pesco la mayoría de eso fui yo !hasta Kid pesco mas que tu!— Dijo Soul para molestar a BlackStar y todos nos reímos de él.

—El pescado estaba delicioso... Tsubaki-chan— Dije después de que todos termináramos, como en casi todas las cosas que hacemos juntos, yo fui la ultima —Me alegra que te gustara Chrona— Me respondió Tsubaki —¡¿Y yo que?! ¡Yo también ayude!— dijo a gritos un BlackStar con el trasero vendado —Bien, bien, gracias BlackStar por "ayudarnos" a prender la fogata de anoche !Oh Gran Señor de las Llamas!— Dijo Soul sarcásticamente y en la frase "Oh Gran Señor de las Llamas" iso una pequeña reverencia.  
—Ja ja ja, BlackStar, ¡estas que ardes!— Dijo Maka entre carcajadas siguiendo la corriente.  
Lo malo es que entre risas BlackStar volvió a caer en la fogata, mereciéndose aun mas el apodo "Gran Señor de las Llamas" pero a Liz se le ocurrió una pequeña modificación a el apodo —Alabad al "¡Gran Trasero de las Llamas!"— Todos caímos al suelo por culpa de las carcajadas, por primera vez, no me vi tan resegada en caer por la risa.

Las horas pasaban y a Patty se le ocurrió en bañarse en el rió, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, yo no tanto pero sedó.

Eran ya las 7:08 (el "08" fue para gusto de Kid) cuando todos salimos a mojarnos en el rió, ya estaba oscuro y no se podía ver mucho, pero la Luna que nos iluminaba era hermosa... no era amarilla, si no Plateada, pero de un plateado brillante, y si bien seguía teniendo la sangrienta sonrisa de siempre, eso no cambiaba el que fuese muy brillante y hermosa.

La luz de la nueva Luna rebotaba en el agua, los chicos no llevaban camisa, solo algunos shorts, la verdad, era de esperarse. Tsubaki, Liz, Maka y Patty llevaban bikinis, el de Tsubaki era rosa, el de Liz azul y el de Patty amarillo con estampados de jirafas... de verdad que le gustan las jirafas... y Maka tenia uno verde a con lunares negros, yo... bueno... yo soy tímida..

Fui la ultima en salir, y me arrepentí mucho de ello, cuando fui con los chicos, todos se me quedaron viendo como si estuvieran mirando a un fantasma(excepto Ragnarok, a él le da igual)... Aun que si lo piensan bien, no hay mucha diferencia, tenia puesto el único traje de baño que tenia, me lo había regalado mi madre... Era posiblemente la única cosa en mi vida que me regalo, y, de hecho, me lo dio porque era para ella, pero le quedo muy ajustado de los senos... por eso mismo fue que yo conseguí entrar en el y ella me lo regalo, era muy extravagante para mi gusto (bueno, después de todo, lo eligió una bruja) era de esos que eran combinación de bikini y traje completo, con una tela delgada que cruza por el estomago y la espalda, color negro, tarde algo para ponérmelo, porque no entendía la prenda, pero cuando me la puse y me vieron... No tiene precio... No tiene precio porque... Por un momento... Fue lo mas humillante en mi vida...

—Chro...Chrona...— dijo entre balbuceos Kid mientras que yo lo miraba, estaba sonrojado... apuesto a que yo también... —am... Chrona... Ese traje de baño es monismo ¿no tienes uno igual para mi? quiero uno y ponerle jirafitas! — Dijo Patty mientras se me acercaba con su sonrisa inocente y de oreja a oreja —Te vez genial Chrona! conseguiste tu cometido amiga... Dejaste a Kid con la boca abierta y le ojo cuadrado— Dijo Liz lo suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan  
—L...Liz!...amm...—Dije tratando de frenarla pero no me es posible —Dejen a Chrona en paz, ¡no la atosiguen!— Dijo Maka separando a todas un poco de mi para darme algo de espacio... Si que sabe que hacer cuando me pongo nerviosa...—Chrona...— Continuo mientras se volteaba a mi —Te vez genial...— Me dijo mirándome a los ojos y sonriendo —Gra...Gracias...Bueno...¡Entremos que quiero mojarme!— Grite apartándome del silencio incomodo y corriendo hacia el río, la verdad, no quería tanto meterme, lo que de verdad quería era que el asunto pasara y se enfocaran en algo mas.

jugamos un rato en el agua, y todos poco a poco fueron saliendo mientra pasaban las horas, ya eran como las 11 y todos se habían salido del rió, excepto yo, a mi me gusto tanto que no me quise salir y el tener todo un rió para mi sola es muy tentador... Pero luego descubrí con mucho miedo que no estaba sola, algo se movía debajo de mi, yo solo estaba flotando así que no supe que era "eso" que estaba debajo mio, luego sentí unas manos que tomaron mi cintura y me jalaron hacia abajo antes de que pudiera gritar, una vez estuve abajo vi lo que me jalo, me tranquilice de inmediato, era Kid, lo mire desde debajo del agua, su cabello bailaba dentro, y apuesto a que el mio también, se veía realmente lindo, mas que nunca antes, era como volver a verlo por primera vez,no pude soportar mas tiempo, e hice algo que de verdad necesitaba hacer, si no, moriría y no me lo perdonaría.

Y entonces...salí del agua

Apenas mi cabeza salio a la superficie tome una bocanada de aire y una fracción de segundo después de que me incorporara, Kid salio desde el agua —Chrona...— dijo mi nombre mientras se acercaba a mi rostro...me senti sonrojar... —De verdad que te ves hermosa bajo el agua... Y bajo la Luna también— Me miro de forma tierna, no tuve que decir gracias, mi sonrisa enorme lo dijo por mi.

Poco a poco la corriente nos arrastro a la orilla, al punto de que mis pies volvieron a encontrar el suelo, entonces me volví a hundir en el agua, Kid iso lo mismo, y, volví a ver esa imagen celestial de un Kid con cabello danzante, ojos dorados, y sonrisa hipnótica.

Me abrazo por la cintura, aun debajo del agua, y me jalo hacia la superficie, pero yo no quería, yo lo que quería de verdad era seguir viendo esa imagen mas hermosa que la Luna sobre nosotros, o que el agua cristalina donde estábamos, pero no me arrepiento de haber subido junto a el, nunca me arrepentiré.

Apenas salí del agua, y seguí sintiendo los brazos de Kid rodeándome, no me pude contener y correspondí con fuerza al abrazo... A estas alturas... Yo estaba al borde de las lagrimas por la felicidad que me daba el estar cerca de él, siempre lloro.. Siempre es por tristeza.. Pero esta vez no...

Se aparto de mi, me sentí incompleta sin sus brazos, me miro, a mi, y a mis ojos llorosos, una lagrima salio de mi ojo izquierdo, Kid me miro con tristeza y luego volvió a sonreír —Aun en medio del llanto... Te sigues viendo tan hermosa...— Me susurro y limpio mi lagrima, —Pero, por desgracia... Este preciso momento... No tengo las mas mínimas ganas de verte...— Sentí mi corazón romperse... Su tono de voz había sido muy serio y algo brusco ...¿Lo dice de verdad? —Porque...— Continuo... Ahora con un poco mas de dulzura, mientras que la distancia entre nosotros se disminuía —...Prefiero sentirte...— y al instante siguiente cumplió con sus palabras, cerro por completo sus ojos, nuestros labios se encontraron... Nos besamos... Ese beso arreglo mi corazón aun mas rápido de lo que se había roto... No se notaron mucho... Pero más lagrimas... Más gruesas surcaron mis mejillas... Pero...En ese momento... No importaban... No importaba nada mas... La Luna de plata... El agua de cristal... El fuego de una fogata a varios metros... El aire a nuestro alrededor... No me importaba nada... solo me importaba el... solo sus labios besándome... sus brazos rodeándome... y se, con mas certeza de la que tuve en mi vida... que él pensó y sintió...**exactamente lo mismo**...

Cuando nuestro labios se separaron... Me volví a sentir incompleta... Pero sus ojos dorados me tranquilizaron en cuanto los rose con mi mirada —Te amo...— Me susurro mientras seguía con la mirada clavada en mi... Pero algo rompió nuestro momento especial —¡ESO! ¡BRAVO! ¡YA ERA HORA KID!— Al parecer, todos...TODOS habían visto nuestro beso... Y todos... TODOS lo celebraban.

Kid se sonrojo mucho... Me pareció tierno, y, ya que no había razones para contenerse, sin saber de donde saque el valor, jale a Kid del cuello y lo besé, se escuchaban las voces gritonas de nuestros amigos, pero yo no quería escuchar nada... Así que, arriesgándome a ahogarme, o ahogar a Kid, lo jale para ir debajo del agua, donde no podría escuchar nada, nuestro beso continuo un poco después de bajar, fue como besar en mitad del espacio...Real.. Pero a al vez mágico...

Salimos del agua al unisono, los gritos aun se escuchaban, pero ya eran mas como música de fondo —Te amo...— Le susurre yo...

Mi Primer Campamento, Y Sin Duda, El Mejor De Todos...

_**Ahhhh! hola! estoy de vuelta, quiero excusarme de el poque de que no haya publicado, bueno, primero estaba el compromiso con mi amiga, el cual, ya acabe y estoy libre de el, pero luego tuve problemas tecnicos y no pude conectarme a al pagina, pero, oigan !YA VOLVI! si, si, este capitulo fue de lo mas romántico, y cursi y eso de "prefiero sentirte" fue un poco de mas, (estaba escuchando instrumentales en piano romantica DEJADME1) pero !quedo genial! jaja toll face "y entonces... salí del agua" xD espero haberlos troleado, esa era la idea jeje, ya se imaginan los gritos de todos mientras Chorna y Kid se besaban, es en honor a "bajo la misma estrella" ya que cuando se besaron en la casa de Ana Frank todos les aplaudieron, pues bueno, esto es casi lo mismo, peor mejor jeje bueno, espero les aya gustado, el proximo capitulo sera como estos dos últimos, pero la vercion Maka, en fin  
NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capitulo 10: "Imaginación, Puede ser Letal"**_**  
**_**"Nota de autor" : creo que estaba bastante de mas que explique TODO **__**así**__** que lo **__**haré**__** desde la noche del Viernes ¿recuerdan que se escuchaban murmullos de la tienda de Maka y Soul? pues desde **__**ahí**__** narrare.  
**_  
Ya era de noche y llego la hora de dormir, Tsubaki le había vendado el trasero a BlackStar por aquello de la fogata, Soul estaba adentro de la tienda de acampar arreglando todo, vi desde mi tienda como Chrona y Kid se decían no se que cosa, solo se que ambos estaban sonrojados y luego Chrona entro a la tienda, cruce miradas con Kid un momento, seguía sonrojado, pero cuando estaba por avanzar a él, Soul salio de la tienda de acampar.

—Ya esta todo, anda, muévete Maka, quiero dormir— Dijo primero de forma alegre y luego en su tono demandante, no se si quererlo u odiarlo —¿Si recuerdas que eres perfectamentecapaz de dormir sin mi, verdad?— Le pregunte molesta, por alguna razón, entre el quererlo u odiarlo, siempre escojo odiarlo, tal vez porque nunca podre quererlo y que él me quiera a mi —Si, pero lo digo por tu bien, o entras, o te quedas afuera— Respondió molesto, no quise continuar nuestra pequeña discusión y entre.

Me recosté en mi saco de dormir, aún que el había dicho "ya esta todo" no esperaba que ese "todo" incluyera mi saco de dormir,  
—Acaso no te agrada que sea amable contigo? pecho-plano— Me respondió, leyó mi mente, de verdad me preocupa no controlar mis pensamientos cuando estoy con el, porque el losabrá todo...

—Pues, Makita, no tienes de que preocuparte— Dijo mientras se recostaba sobre su saco, sin entrar en él, y apoyo su cabeza en su brazo para poder verme desde arriba —Tiene mucho que no soy capaz de leerte, de hecho, hace tres semanas que no puedo, apenas hace 5 segundos, así que ¿de que pensamientos me he perdido?— ...  
—Ninguno que realmente te importe, cosas de mujeres— Le dije de forma convincente sin pensarlo mucho —Pues entonces no, no me importa, pero se bien que me estas engañando, que no son "cosas de mujeres" en lo que piensas, no eres el tipo de chicas que piensa en eso, literalmente — "C_omo te odio_"  
—Se bien que no me odias Makita, ¿sabes? quiero hacerte una prueba...— Se me acerco de forma brusca y directa, en menos de 3 segundos, ya lo tenia encima, literal.  
—Anda piensa en algo... Pero, cuidado con lo que piensas— Me dijo de forma demandante y quizá algo seductora "S_abes que no funciono __así__" __  
__—_Claro que si, si que funcionas así Maka, solo que aun no me dejas terminar mi jugada— me dijo y sonrió maliciosamente "_no __caeré__ en tu jugada, pequeño idiota_"

_—_Mmm... creo que guardare mis cartas para después, por ahora, seguiré leyéndote, cuidado con lo que piensas... Descansa, Makita—

Dijo y se bajo de mi, se recostó, ahora dentro de su saco de dormir, dándome la espalda, trate de no pensar nada, porque no quería arriesgarme, solo me di la vuelta y me dormí,dándole la espalda

A la mañana siguiente desperté y me vi sola en la tienda, me levante y salí, estaban casi todos, excepto Chrona.  
—Tengo hambre, Soul, Kid, BlackStar, vallan a pescar— Dijo Liz un poco enfadada —¿Porque tenemos que hacer eso? ¿Solo porque tienes hambre? Neh— dijo Soul refunfuñando —Soul, amigo, no le digas "no" a Liz.. Créeme, no te conviene— Dijo Kid posando una de sus manos en el hombro de Soul.  
—Si yo quiero decir "no" diré no— típico de Soul, negar todo lo que no le agrada — A si...— Liz se levanto enfadada y se puso frente a Soul, era mínimo 10 centímetros mas alta —Decías, ojos de rata—  
—Amm... Pensándolo bien, creo que me dio hambre— Respondió Soul nervioso, agarro por el cuello de la camisa a Kid y a BlackStar, —Vamos!— Dijo mientras los jalaba, por desgracia, su "superfuerza" izo que la camisa de Kid se rasgara y lo obligara a quedar con el torso descubierto... A mi no me provoca nada en absoluto, pero de seguro a Chrona si le provocaría algo  
—hola, donde esta Chrona?— pregunte sentándome a lado de Tsubaki —Hola Maka, Chrona sigue dormida— Me respondió Tsubaki. —Oigan,¿y Ragnarok?—pregunto Patty, —dijo que le aburrían los campamentos y ayer se fue, uno de sus poderes como demonio es la teletransportación—  
De una de las tiendas salio Chrona tallándose el ojo izquierdo por causa del sueño...

_**Horas después, ya que todo lo que sigue lo describió Chrona.  
**_  
_**—Y**_o saldré ya, no quiero que mi cuerpo quede como pasa— Dije y me conduje a la orilla del rió, fui al tercera en salir, Soul ya había salido hace unos 10 minutos y Kid hace unos 5 , me puse la toalla enrollando mi cuerpo y me metí a la tienda, Soul estaba dentro leyendo mangas, lo ignore y busque en mi maleta mi pijama, ya eran las 10:40 así que no tardaría mucho en irme a dormir, pero me di cuenta de que no llevaba mas pijamas, solo tenia ropa nada cómoda para dormir (jeans) "_diablos" _pensé —¿Que pasa?— Pregunto Soul desviando la mirada de su manga —Pijamas, no tengo mas— Me miro de forma graciosa —Tal vez sea mucho para "Una dama" como tu, pero creo que podrías usar el de ayer—  
—No, hoy cuando desperté y me cambie de ropa tire el pijama a un lado, resulta que colocaste la tienda en mitad de un charco, pequeño idiota— Le dije enfadada —Te presto mi short y camiseta, a mi no me molesta volver a usar el pijama de ayer—  
—¿Que short, y que camiseta?— No quiero que me preste algo que no me quede —Los que traigo puestos— Respondió —¿¡Que?! Pretendes que use ropa que tu ya usaste? no!— Me miro maliciosamente ante su propia idea  
—Bien, duerme en ropa interior entonces—  
—Eso es peor! Mucho peor!— Le grite en su cara y entre el griterío la toalla se me callo, el problema no fue ese, ya que aun tenia el traje de baño, lo que pasa es que la toalla estaba literalmente empapada, Kid no había traído toalla, y como yo era la única que tenia toalla simétrica se la preste, así que estaba empapada a mas no poder, y lo malo es que callo de lleno en mi saco de dormir, empapandolo por completo —Mierda!— Grite y de inmediato me termine de inclinar para quitar la toalla y ponerla en otra parte donde no mojara nada —¿Estas de broma verdad? Primero lo del pijama, luego lo de tu saco de dormir, tengo la impresión de que lo que quieres es que que yo duerma contigo y sin ropa— Lo mire y le di un Maka-Chop, me enfurece la forma en la que dice las cosas, pero, si lo pensaba bien, la idea de dormir con él, no me era en absoluto desagradable, recordé la primera vez que dormí con él, y también la vez del sueño vivido que tuve de eso, dormir con él, aunque me odie por decirlo, me gusto, me gusto mucho.

—Bien, bien, te prestare mi pijama y me pondré otra cosa para dormir, no te daré el gusto de dormir semidesnudo contigo—

Al final me puse su ropa, una camiseta gris, que me quedaba algo larga y un short (no el que ya había usado) holgado, que al parecer el pretendía usar para nadar mañana, y el quedo semidesnudo ya que tenia la parte de abajo cubierta, pero la de arriba no, —Saldré un momento— Dije y salí de la tienda, a los pocos segundos de que yo saliera, Soul salio también, todos se habían salido del agua, excepto Chrona, y Kid estaba saliendo de la tienda con la ropa que había usado antes para mojarse, solo un short, —Creo que volveré a entrar— Dijo y corrió hacia el rió —Chrona se veía genial con el traje de baño ¿verdad Kid?— Grito Liz lo suficientemente alto para que Kid, ya algo alejado, la escuchara.

—Ya salieron todos? tan pronto?— Pregunto Soul —Tu ni que digas, fuiste el primero en salir— reclamo Patty  
—El agua no es lo mio, lo que yo controlo es el fuego— Dijo presumiendo —Oye Soul, si controlas el fuego ¿Porque no prendiste la fogata hoy y ayer?— Le pregunte, me parecía ridículo que aya dejado que BlackStar lo hiciera —Fácil, estaba planeado, de hecho gracias a mi BlackStar se quemo el trasero, o debería decir, gracias a mi el "Gran Señor de las Llamas" se quemo el trasero— Todos comenzamos a reír—, excepto BlackStar —Osea que fue tu culpa!— Grito enfadado BlackStar —¡Ya te enteras cabrón!— le grito y lo persiguió como perseguía Tom a Jerry pero luego Soul se detuvo en seco y señalo al rió mientras gritaba —¡Vengan a ver esto chicos!— Todos corrimos pensando lo peor, pero cuando llegamos a la orilla del rió, vimos una escena como de película, Chrona y Kid se besaban, aun dentro del rió, no desaprovechamos la oportunidad y todos gritamos cosas como "¡Bravo!" "¡Eso!" y Liz, para ser mas especifica, grito "¡Ya era hora Kid!" la feliz y alabada pareja se hundió de nuevo en el agua, y salio a los pocos segundos.

Me sentí de lo mas feliz por Chrona, y, lo admito, sentí envidia, mucha envidia, me dolía la idea de saber que nunca me pasaría algo parecido con Soul, ni parecido, ni cercano, siempre seriamos amigos, porque alguien mas ya había ocupado un lugar en el corazón de Soul, un lugar por el que yo mataría por estar, una lagrima escapo de mis ojos, no quería que me vieran llorar, Chrona y Kid no salieron por completo, llegaron u poco a la orilla,solo sus pies seguían mojándose, el resto del mundo entro, todos menos yo, yo me fui a la tienda, y aproveche el que todos estuvieran ocupados celebrando a la feliz pareja para llorar, y gemir sin reprimirme un poco, me acosté en el saco de Soul y sentí el aroma de su perfume en el, abrace la tela y llore mas.

Cualquiera pensaría que me gustaba Kid y por eso lloraba tanto, pero no, era mas bien envidia, y si lo pienso bien no era solo a Chrona, también a Kid, a los dos, porque ellos tenían lo que yo no, el corazón de la persona que más querían —¿Porque?... ¿Porque no puedo?... ¿no puedo ser yo Sou...— empece a decir entre gemidos, pero me detuve en mitad de estos cuando vi a Soul entrar en la tienda, genial (notece mi muy evidente sarcasmo).

El me miro tirada y con el rostro empapado, le devolví la mirada, y me sorprendí al ver algo que, según me dijo Soul hace una semana, solo había visto yo... una lagrima de sus brillantes y vividos ojos carmesí, lo mire, cerré los ojos con fuerza y volví a gemir de tristeza mas fuerte que antes, ahora que Soul estaba aquí, me sentí más triste.

Mientras seguía abrazando con fuerza a la tela, sentí como Soul se recostaba por detrás mio, me abrazaba por la espalda, y nuevamente, como hace un par de semanas, lloramos juntos, solo que él solo lagrimeaba y yo lloraba casi a gritos, me dolía mas al tenerlo cerca, —¡déjame!, quiero estar sola ¡Vete!— Le dije tratando de zafarme de su agarre, pero no lo conseguí —Es él...¿Verdad?— Me dijo con voz lastimosa —´¿Él que?— Pregunte, mi mente no estaba al cien en ese momento  
—Kid, es de él de quien estas enamorada, por eso lloras—  
—No...Ah!_**((NT: Esto es un gemido, de esos cuando lloras))**_... No es eso, es, es... Complicado— Dije.  
Me voltee y me abrace con toda la fuerza que tenia a su pecho, el izo lo mismo, a los poco minutos mi agarre se flojo, pero mis lagrimas no habían disminuido, pero mis gemidos si, y mucho, a tal punto que estebamos ne silencio total.  
Soul me soltó por completo, me sentí rota sin sus brazos que me arreglaran, pero, en vez de abrazarme, lo que izo fue ponerse encima de mi igual que lo había hecho la noche anterior, y me limpio dos lagrimas de mi rostro, —Si él no te ama...— Dijo mirando a mis empapados ojos —Entonces... Yo si...— Me dijo y

**...me beso... **

Al principio no me lo creía, pero conforme su beso duro, fui cediendo y correspondí. Entonces... ¿Yo era esa chica?...

Pues no, la respuesta es no, yo no era esa chica, y ¿les digo porque? porque cuando alce mi mano para tocar su rostro, este, simplemente... Desapareció...

Me volví a quedar nuevamente en shock, pero confirme me di cuenta, mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas, y, literalmente, grite... Grite de dolor, pero ahogando mi grito con la almohada... Lo volví a imaginar... Volví a imaginar lo que quería que pasara... Pero... Esta vez... Daría lo que fuera porque hubiese sido real...

_**HOLA! Yunne **__**reportándose**__** x3 les traje un final depre T-T Gomen Nazai T-T pobre Maka pero bueno, ya que **_  
_**mañana lo continuo, pero ahora no me da flojera en fin**_  
_**BYE, BYE!, SAYONARA! O COMO LO QUIERAN VER! **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capitulo 11: "Resentimientos: Lumina" (Parte 1)**_

Pero...Esta vez... Daría lo que fuera por que hubiese sido real...  
Desperté a la mañana siguiente, Soul no estaba a mi lado, voltee el cuerpo y vi que se acostó en mi saco de dormir, el cual ya se había secado, lo mire y recordé mi "alucinación" de la noche anterior, ese beso que tal y como los otros sueños, había sido muy vivido, lo había sentido muy real... porque quería que fuera real...

Luego él despertó y me miro, note algo que me pareció de lo mas extraño, se sonrojo, trate de recordar la ropa que estaba usando, nada fuera de lo común, luego lo examine con la vista, nada fuera de lo común en él, ¿porque se sonrojaría? —Bu-buenos días Maka...—  
—¿Que te ocurre?— Le pregunte y me acerque a él, puse mi mano en su frente, no tenia fiebre —¡Estoy bien! ¡Déjame!— Dijo a gritos arrebatando mi mano de su frente casi empujándome, se sonrojo mas.  
Lo mire con tristeza, ahora si que esta claro...Me odia...

Salio de la tienda sin decir mas, dejándome sola, con mas ganas de llorar, pero, aunque mi corazón este mas que destrozado, no llorare, no de nuevo.  
Me talle los ojos para no llorar y salí de la tienda.

Todos estaba afuera, Chrona tenia la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Kid, hablando de no se que cosa mientras él le acariciaba el cabello, si, la envidia volvió... Los mire fijamente y con tristeza, luego vi a Soul, el los miraba con rabia... ¿Sera Chrona esa chica?.

—Oye Maka! ¿Que paso contigo ayer? No se supone que eres la mejor amiga de Chrona? ¿A donde fuiste?— Me dijo BlackStar mas en tono de reclamo que nada  
—Etto... Yo... Tenia mucho sueño... Quería dormir, ademas sabia que habría tiempo para que Chrona me contara todo— Dije excusándome, Soul me miro enfadado ¿Hice algo mal? —Hablando de eso...— Dije acercándome a Kid y Chrona a grandes zancadas y con los ojos clavados en Kid, sentí que él se asusto.

Llegue hasta ellos aun con cara furiosa, Chrona se sentó bien, y me miro asustada, de hecho, todos lo hacían. Mire directo a Kid y luego lo tome de la camisa y lo jale hacia mi, muy de cerca —¡No te atrevas a lastimas a Chrona!, Ella es muy frágil, promete que la cuidaras bien en mi lugar ¡Prometerlo!—  
—Maka...— Murmuro Chrona, pero no cambie mi exprecion, Kid sonrió un poco —Lo prometo, no se si pueda protegerla tan bien como lo haces tu, pero haré tanto como pueda, aún si mi vida depende de ello— Relaje mis músculos y dije sonriendo —Eso quería oír...— Lo solté por completo y me acerque a Chrona, luego la abrace —Te quiero Chrona, siempre podrás contar conmigo...— Chrona correspondió a mi abrazo —Gracias Maka...— Me susurro al oído.

Me solté de su agarre y me pare frente a ambos, se veían muy bien juntos... —Bien, yo no me entere ayer así que, quiero los detalles...—

_**Horas después.  
**_  
—Bien, ya es hora de regresar— Todos estábamos de vuelta en la camioneta, Chrona y Kid en la parte de mas atrás junto con Tsubaki, BlackStar Liz y Patty estaban algo apretados en los siguientes asientos, y en los asientos de piloto y copiloto estábamos Soul y yo, ya era tarde y todos dormían.

El teléfono de Soul empezó a sonar, luego lo saco de su bolsillo y se lo arrebate de las manos —No deberías hablar por teléfono mientras conduces, yo contestare— Me miro con fastidio y luego voltea la vista al camino.  
—¿Hola?  
—_hola, holita! Makita! oh! eso rimo!— E_ra Shinigami-Sama  
—Buenas noches Shinigami-Sama, Soul no puede contestar porque esta conduciendo  
—O_h... Ya veo... No importa, después de todo quería hablar contigo, ¿Soul-Kun ya te dio los detalles de la fusión?  
—S_i, ¿Por?  
—E_s que necesitamos hacerla cuanto antes, pasado-mañana iremos a un santuario donde sabremos que hilos son los unen y así saber si son compatibles con la fusión, solo era eso Makita, sera en el templo__**Sensoji,**____en Japón_  
_—S_ensoji? ¿Que no es el templo mas antiguo de Japón?  
—E_xacto, mañana les doy los detallitos, y les digo la hora, bueno, bueno, hasta lueguito!— C_olgó

—Ten— Le dije a Soul extendiéndole el teléfono, básicamente, me lo arrebato, pero yo estaba muy triste como para pelear con el —Ya es tiempo de hacer la fusión ¿Verdad?— Me pregunto cortante, hoy a estado muy distante y molesto...Eso me es muy doloroso... —Si...— respondi triste  
—Genial, ¡me ataran a la irritante de ti! Como si no tuviera suficiente estando contigo ahora— Me dijo muy enfadado y reclamando  
—Oye ¿Que diablos te pasa hoy?— Le dije alzando un poco la voz.  
—Nada que te importe pecho-plano— Dijo sin siquiera mirarme.  
—Claro que me importa ¡grandisimo idiota! ¡que mosca te pico!—  
—No es una mosca, ¡Es una maldita cucaracha llamada Maka Albarn!—  
—Deja de estar molestándome todo el tiempo ¡Tu no eres así! ¡Joder! Ademas, aquí la maldita cucaracha eres tu! ¡eres un tonto, pervertido bipolar, estúpido! Créeme que aquí la que menos quiere estar contigo para siempre soy yo! ¡Eres de lo peor Evans!  
—¡Cállate de una **** vez Lumina!— Me quede helada.. De nuevo esa chica.. Lumina... —¿Como?... ¿como me llamaste?...— Soul puso los ojos en blanco y tardo un poco en contestarme.  
—Da igual Albarn, deja de estar de toca pelotas y cállate de una vez—  
—Aghh— Gruñí y me di vuelta dándole la espalda, me puse los auriculares y escuche música el resto del camino.

¿Quien es Lumina?...

_**Hola hola! Yunne de vuelta, si, si, esta cortito... pero bueno... por algo el parte "parte 1", ¿quien es Lumina? ¿que le pasa a SOul y porque actua si? pues bien, luego lo sabreis x3**___  
_**ohhh! que Maka y Soul se pelean en grande, jaja, Maka le habria lanzado un libro pero ella es**____**demasiado**____**precavida como para hacer eso xD Bueno, en fin, mañana la parte 2**____**  
Adios!, Bye bye, Sayonara!, Aloha, o cual gusten pero me despido**____**  
NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!**___


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capitulo 12: "Resentimientos: Como el Cristal" (parte 2)**_  
_**"**__**Nota de autor: en este fanfic, Shinigami-Sama aun no tiene el alma atada a Death City, asi que puede ir a donde se le antoje"**_

Apenas llegamos a casa entre a mi cuarto, antes de eso Soul me había ignorado todo el resto del camino desde nuestra discusión, y yo hice casi lo mismo cuando la tía Marie me pregunto:  
—¿Como les fue en el campamento, Maka?— Pregunto curiosa.  
—Quiero dormir, déjame en paz y no molestes— Le respondí enfadada, en un tono muy rebelde para haber salido de mi boca —¡Ven aquí jovencita! ¿Que forma es esa de hablarle a tu tía?— Me reclamo a gritos mi tío Stein, pero yo lo volví a ignorar. Seguí caminando y luego subí las escaleras encerrándome en mi cuarto, tocaron a mi puerta, pero yo había puesto el cerrojo y los ignore.

Me quede dormida a unas horas después, tuve otro de esos sueños muy vividos, pero a diferencia de estos, si estaba consiente de dormir, pero eso no quitaba que fuese como si lo estuviera viviendo literalmente.

Estaba en un callejón caminando, pero no era de esos sueños en que te miras como si fuera una película, era realmente como si yo estuviera realmente en moviendo

Caminaba por ese callejón, me sentía cansada y lastimada, voltee a ver mi cuerpo, sentí que este tenia una forma un poco mas masculina que el mía, si bien yo no soy de mucha teta, si tengo algo de cadera, y esta ya no estaba, tenia lesiones en todas partes, rasguños, moretones, raspones, de todo.  
Vi a lo lejos una figura de un niño, estaba tirado en el piso prácticamente muerto, pensé "¡Corre!" y le ordene a mis piernas correr, pero no se movieron, por el contrario, se acercaron a la figura, mi cuerpo, se movía solo, sin que yo pudiese intervenir.  
Llegue hasta donde estaba la figura, pude reconocerlo y me asuste un poco cuando lo vi de cerca, era Soul, mínimo a los 9 o 10 años, estaba tan herido como yo,o tal ves mas y se quejaba a llanto del dolor, me incline hacia él y le acaricie al cabello, me miro asustado, a causa del dolor no se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, después sus delgados y temblorosos brazos me abrasaron mientras me decía casi a gritos y suplicante —¡Ayúdame! ¡Por favor ayúdame! ¡Me duele  
mucho!— su voz era ridículamente chillona, me acorde de su voz profunda y gruesa, esa voz a la que estaba tan acostumbrada y que de hecho, él usaba de forma algo seductora y este Soul me pareció sumamente tierno, una voz en mi cabeza dijo _"pobre niño, debe estar perdido..." _era la voz de un chico, pero no era muy profunda, es más, se parecía un poco a la mía.  
—Tranquilo, te curare...— Le susurre al oído.  
Él me dejo de abrazar y me miro a los ojos, insisto, se veía ridículamente tierno, era un Soul muy diferente, era cálido en vez de frió, tierno en vez de tosco, con voz chillona en vez de gruesa, y muy frágil...  
—¿Como me curaras? ¿Tienes una bandita?— Me pregunto tiernamente, no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa cuando menciono la bandita —Lo siento Soul, pero tus heridas son muchas y algo profundas como para usar solo una bandita, tengo algo mejor...— Me miro muy asustado ¿Dije algo malo? —Como...Porque... ¿Porque sabes mi nombre?— Se empezó a arrastras, aun sentado en el piso, alejándose de mi, me precipite hacia él y lo tome de los hombros.  
—Tranquilo Soul, no tienes que preocuparte, primero te curare, y luego lo sabrás ¿bien?— Le dije, el dudo un poco pero luego asintió con la cabeza y lagrimas de dolor en sus ojos, no puedo dejar de pensar que este Soul es muy tierno, ojala el verdadero fuese así.  
Vi una herida bastante profunda en su cuello, empezaba en la papada y terminaba casi en la nuca —Déjame ver eso— Le dije apuntando su cuello, él lo estiro un poco para que pudiera ver mejor, si, en efecto, era bastante profunda, la toque un poco con mis manos y el soltó un gemino de dolor —¿Te duele mucho?— Pregunte, el asintió con la cabeza y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, toque su herida con ambas manos haciendo algo de presión, el grito un poco y algo alto, pero no me detuve, quera detenerme, pero al parecer, yo era mas bien un testigo que otra cosa, de mis manos salio un brillo azul, el puso los ojos carmesí en blanco, yo estaba tan confundida e impresionada como él, quite mis manos, o mejor dicho, "él" quito sus manos del cuello de Soul, ya no había herida.  
Soul se toco el cuello y se asombro con rostro sonriente —¡Ya no duele! ¡Gracias! ¿Como te llamas?— Yo estaba tan ansiosa como el por saber en el cuerpo de quien estaba, por mucho que fuese un sueño, lo sentí muy vivo —Miguel...Soy el Ángel Miguel...—

Ya estábamos en el Shibusen, en mitad de clase de Sid-sensei, cuando por el altavoz nos mandaron a llamar a Soul y a mi "Soul y Maka Albarn, favor de pasar a la Death Room, Shinigami-sama quiere hablar con ustedes" mire a Soul, ambos sabíamos que nos hablaban para la fusión, Soul no me dirige palabra y siempre me mira enfadado...Y no lo entiendo...

—¡Hola, Holita, Soul y Makita!— Saludo cantarinamente Shinigami-Sama, —A partir de ahora los saludare así ¡las rimas son lindas!— Siguió diciendo, yo solté un par de risitas inocentes, mientras que Soul se irritaba mas —Si,si, Soul y "Makita" ya están aquí, no tengo tiempo ¿Que quiere?— Dijo de lo mas irritado Soul, lo mire y pensé, tratando de que me leyera "¡_no seas así con Shinigami-Sama!¿que rayos te pasa?" _  
—Disculpe a Soul, a estado muy molesto últimamente— Dije —Posiblemente esta en sus días ¿Es eso Soul?— Pregunto Shinigami-Sama de forma inocente, Soul se sonrojo —¡Claro que no! ¡Eso es de chicas! Mejor diga ya que quiere, no es cool el estar perdiendo mi tiempo— Dijo y volteo la mirada hacia la pared, por muy enojado que tratada se verse, el sonrojo hacia que no lo pudiera ver de forma seria.

—Bien, bien, tomen sus cosas, ¡pasaran los siguientes 3 días en Japón! ¡Yupi! el templo Sensoji no los esperara, así que vengan hoy a las 8:30 al Shibusen con sus cosas, preparen ropa formal, después de la visita al templo, me invitaron a un baile de salón ¡y ustedes serán mis invitados!, regresaran para el Jueves Noche, así que, ¡Epa, Epa! vallase y lleguen a tiempo—  
izo una señal con las manos que es mas conocida por significar algo así como "largo de aquí", Soul y yo salimos de la Death Room y volvimos a clase, Chrona y Kid se sentaron juntos, pero no lado a lado como siempre, juntos JUNTOS, Chrona recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Kid y este recargaba su propia cabeza en la de Chrona, la envidia sigue ahí, pero ahora también pienso de forma tierna la fantástica pareja que hacen, de verdad, se ven muy bien juntos ¿como nos miraríamos juntos Soul y yo? de seguro seria mala idea... El decir eso... De verdad... Duele...

—Entonces ya tendrán la fusión, te aviso algo antes de que lo hagan !Duele mucho¡— Me empece a asustar por el comentario tan drástico de Liz, y mi cara lo decía por si sola —No asustes a Maka-Chan, a ti te dolió porque no te llevabas bien con Kid en ese momento, por muy "hilo dorado" que compartían, si te llevas mal con esa persona la fusión duele, por eso la mía con BlackStar apenas y fue un cosquilleo— Dijo Tsubaki regañando a Liz —Quiero que se haga a la idea de que dolerá, si bien no sabemos si comparten ella y Soul el "hilo dorado" ya se llevan muy mal, mira que Soul a estado muy molesto con ella desde el campamento, y desde su pelea a gritos en la camioneta de Kid mientras regresábamos— Continuo Liz quitándome ánimos —Ustedes... ¿Escucharon todo?— Pregunte tímida y agachando la mirada.

—Maka... Todos los escuchamos...— Me dijo de forma negativa, como si estuviese diciendo lo obvio —Y, ya que hablamos de eso ¿Que paso entre tu y Soul ese día cuando el fue a buscarte? cuando te fuiste y estamos todos mirando a Chrona y Kid...— Puse los ojos en blanco... Entonces... "Eso" ¿Si paso? —No estoy muy segura de lo que paso... En serio...— Respondí, y todos me miraron raro, luego Soul vino hasta nosotras con cara seria y se sentó a lado de Patty y Tsubaki —Soul, que paso cuando fuiste a buscar a Maka en el campamento, el Sábado— Le pregunto Liz, a veces, ella es muy directa.

Me sorprendió la reacción de Soul, se quedo en blanco y se puso muy nervioso, me miro y se sonrojo...¿En verdad paso? —¿Porque te sonrojas? ¡¿Que hicieron ustedes dos el Sábado?!— Volvió a preguntar Liz —Etto... Lo que pasa es que... Encontré... Yo... encontré a Maka adormida... Y pues... Su ropa... Solo diré que ella entre tanto que se movía mientras dormía, casi se quita la blusa ella sola...— Me sonroje... ¿De verdad me encontró así? —Y ya que estas aquí ¿Porque estas tan enfadado con Maka últimamente, o mejor dicho, desde el Domingo a primera hora— Continuo Liz con el interrogatorio —Eso es cosa mía, así que no insistan con eso, simplemente estoy molesto y punto— Tsubaki lo miro raro y se susurro cerca, para que no la escucharan, o mejor mucho, para que yo no la escuchara.

No entendí lo que dijo Tsubaki, pero Soul no contuvo la voz al momento de responder, su voz sonó... Triste... —Si, es justo por ella...O por Maka, o quizá ambas,no se, pero pronto lo sabre— Lo mire extrañada, hablaba de mi como si yo supiese todo o como si no estuviera ahí, dándole cero importancia, y lo que paso después me intrigo y me insulto mas, al parecer, todos ahí excepto yo, sabían de lo que hablaban Tsubaki y Soul.

—¿Otra vez pensando en esa chica? Soul, déjala ir, eso paso hace ya tiempo — Dijo Patty, todos nos sorprendimos por la seriedad con la que hablo, y la seriedad de su mirada... De seguro hablan de la chica de la que Soul esta enamorado... El hecho de que el dijera "O por Maka" no supe como interpretarlo y menos el "O quizá por ambas" —¿Me perdí de algo?— Pregunte tratando de llamar la atención, Tsubaki estaba por hablar, pero Soul la interrumpió —¡Prometiste que no dirías nada Tsubaki! no le digas absolutamente nada sobre ella hasta que me entere bien yo, luego tal vez yo mismo se lo explique a Maka, ella no tiene por que enterarse de una posibilidad así de pequeña— Me quedo muda a cada cosa que dicen, en verdad, no lo entiendo —Pero...— Trate de decir pero Soul volvió a interrumpir —Pero nada, tu no te enteras y punto— Dijo serio, se levanto y volvió con BlackStar y Ragnarok.

Ya eran las 7:40 y yo aun no terminaba la maleta, ya tenia todo excepto que ponerme para el baile de Salón  
—Ponte uno de los vestido que te regale Maka, de seguro te veras mas hermosa— Me dijo animándome mi tía Marie, Soul y Stein elegían el traje al la habitación de Soul, mientras mi tía me ayudaba a mi —Cla-claro... ¿Puedo elegirlo yo?— Pregunte tímida, no quiero que sea mi tía quien lo escoja —Te ayudare a escogerlo, ¡Me encanta esto! ¡Es casi como ir de comparas!— Me asuste un poco, de seguro tendré que ir con un traje que me haga ver como "La Princesa Pastelitos" —Pruebatelos todos y el que mas te guste te lo llevas— Me dijo, bueno, eso me da un poco mas de libertad para escoger.

Me probé de todo, vestidos cortos, largos, ajustados, sueltos, con vuelo, gigantescos, rosas, azules, blancos, y si, ninguno me gusto.  
—Estoy cansada, y ya es tarde... — Dije quitándome ánimos, vote todos los vestidos en un rincón, no quiero ordenarlos, no estoy de humor, mi ropero estaba abierto de par en par, solo quedaba una prenda, lo primero que pensé "_otro vestido de La Princesa Pasteltos" _pero lo mire bien y note que era negro,me acerque a el, era el vestido que había visto el primer día que llegue y que era el único que me había gustado, me lo probé ansiosa.

Una vez puesto no me gusto tanto, la parte de tela transparente hacia que el escote me quedara muy abajo, así que decidí hacer unas cuantas modificaciones al vestido (bueno, en realidad solo corte esa tela) y quedo mucho mejor, salí de mi habitación y mi ti Marie estaba en la puerta, me miro asombrada, peor no precisamente la forma de asombrada que yo quería.  
—Negro... ¿No es muy...? mhh... ¿como decirlo?... ¿muy "negativo" para una adolescente?...Un momento...¡Que le hiciste al vestido!— Miro la tela faltante votada en el piso —No, no no no no! te pondrás el primero que te probaste, el rosa, pontelo de nuevo y veras como te gusta, anda, ve!— Estaba muy alterada así que le hice caso, me probe de nuevo el primer vestido, abultado, rosa, azul y morado, largo, corte en "V" pero no muy profundo, y manda larga, la verdad, ese vestido, es el que menos me gusto.

Salí con el puesto algo enfadada, y justo cuando yo salí, Soul salio de su habitación, la cual esta en el mismo pasillo que la mía, a unos metros de distancia, me ataque de risa cuando lo vi, llevaba uno de esos trajes viejos, pero de color azul celeste, un moño azul y una camisa con volados debajo del saco, se veía muy ridículo y no pude evitar decirlo — ¡Lindo traje cariño!— Y seguí atacándome de risa, luego el izo lo mismo cuando me vio — ¡bonito vestido Princesita Caramelos!— Luego nuestros tíos le quitaron la diversión al momento —Genial, sus ropas combinan, ahora no hay escusa, llevaran esa ropa— Dijo mi tía Marie en un tono que parecía que el que nuestra ropas combinaran era bueno, y mas con esas ropas.

De alguna forma instintiva me acerque al oído de Soul y le susurre mientras mis tíos hablaban —No lleves eso, te vez ridículo, no quiero que me vean contigo mientras lo usas— Él sonrió y me susurro igual —tu también te vez ridícula, y mucho, si te pones eso no me acercare a ti e toda la noche— Lo mire y de forma instintiva sonreí, me encanto el hecho de que Soul me devolviera la sonrisa, tenia tiempo que no sentía el calor de sus ojos, me gusta esa sensación... De verdad la extrañaba.

Llegamos al Shibusen, sin que mi tía se enterara, lleve en vestido negro, Soul llevo otro taje, peor no lo vi, y el tampoco vio el vestido, nos despedimos de mis tíos y nos fuimos con Shinigami-Sama, en ese momento nos enteramos de que Kid y Chrona también irían, principalmente por el baile, Kid después de todo es el hijo de Shinigami-Sama, en cierto modo, era bastante obvio.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y partimos, el avión casi se va sin nosotros debido a que habíamos llegado tarde al Shibusen, aunque solo fueron 10 minutos.

El vuelo era de 10 horas, así que todos dormimos durante el camino, bueno, todos menos Soul y yo, nos toco sentarnos juntos, como el vuelo no estaba lleno, le pequeño trió de asientos solo estaba ocupado por Soul y yo, y, de hecho, fuimos los últimos dos pasajeros, estábamos algo alejados de los demás, pero, en ves de incomodarme, me gusto estar cerda de Soul, y lejos de los demás.

—Oye...Te gusta Kid, ¿verdad?— Me dijo Soul de la nada —¿Porque preguntas eso?— Se me izo extraña la pregunta ¿de donde saco una conclusión así? —Bueno, el día en que Kid y Chrona se besaron en el campamento, tu te fuiste y no volviste, la verdad, cuando te encontré dormida, vi que habías llorado, y mucho, tu cara estaba empapada y el saco de dormir estaba un poco húmedo— Me quede helada —Yo...Kid...No... No es eso...Es algo... Algo un poco mas complicado, no lo  
entenderías— A veces, cuando una chica dice "no lo entenderías" es mas bien para no decirlo, aunque sea algo muy fácil de entender, cualquier excusa se utiliza cuando no quieres decir algo, pero con Soul este tipo de escusas comunes no funcionan —No mientas, sabes que si lo entiendo, solo dímelo, admite que te gusta Kid—

—No me gusta Kid, llore... Si llore...Pero no fue por eso... Soul yo te...Te... Te... Tenia envidia...— Estaba por decirle que lo amaba, por decir esa simple palabra que significa tanto dependiendo a quien lo dices, pero no pude... Soy una cobarde...  
—¿Envidia de que?— Me pregunto  
—De que ellos... Bueno... De que ellos tiene algo que yo no... Amor...— Una lagrima escapo de mis ojos, me sentí tonta

—¡Ja!, Soy una tonta ¿Eh? siempre lloro, soy cobarde, y también muy fácil de lastimar, no puedo decirle a el lo que siento, por mucho que lo ame, nunca se lo podre decir... Pero el ya me confeso que esta enamorado de otra chica, el no sabe que ese día llore por esa misma razón, tampoco sabe que ya eh soñado con el, mas de una vez, no sabe siquiera que detrás de todas las cosas que le he dicho, y de todas las cosas que me ha dicho, yo ocultaba mis sentimientos... Soy tan inútil y frágil, tan fácil de romper como... Como..— Me empece a ahogar profundamente en el llanto, y mi voz no podía seguir hablando, pero de alguna forma Soul supo exacto la palabra faltante...

—como el cristal...— Completo, lo mire a los ojos, sentí de nuevo ese fuerte impulso de besarle, ¿se sentiría igual que en el sueño? ¿se sentiría mejor? ¿peor? no lo se, lo que si se es que no tengo el valor para averiguarlo, lo mas que puedo hacer es abrazarlo.  
Me levante, me senté sobre sus piernas, me quede mirándolo un poco a los ojos, y lo abrace, estuve a punto de besarle, pero no lo hice... Soy tan cobarde... 

_**Hola! aquí Yunne reportándose !presente, bonita y puntual! bueno puntual no xD Siempre hago llorar a Maka, pobre, al menos parece que Soul ya se le acerca un poquito mas jeje bueno, bueno, momentos depresivos, siempre los hay, pero aquí siempre hay muchos xD Soul cree que Maka quiere a Kid T-T si yo te contara Soul, Si yo te contara...  
Bueno bueno, esta el la parte 2, solo falta la parte 3 y creo que ya se acaba esto de los resentimientos, cuando avance un poco mas la historia tendrá sentido el titulo, pero como ahora no pues pongan mas atención a lo que va después de ":" eso si tendrá sentido xD **_  
_**BUENO YUNNE SE VA !CHAO! NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!**_  
_**¿comentario? no? a okey **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capitulo 13: "Resentimientos: ¿De nuevo me ignoraras?" (parte 3)**_

Dormí el resto del camino después de mi pequeña charla con Soul, llegamos a Japón a las 7 a.m. como la pequeña reunión para hacer la fusión era hasta mañana por la tarde, y el baile de salón seria esa noche a las 8:00 (Me entere de que la hora fue para que Shinigami-Sama aceptara venir, ya que quería llevar a Kid y bueno.. Simetría) nos fuimos a registrar en un hotel.  
Cuando llegamos, me asuste un poco por la fachada del hotel, pensé que seria uno de esos hoteles capsula, yo, en lo personal, detesto esos hoteles, cada habitación es... Bueno... Eso, una capsula, donde muy apenas y cabes tu y de hecho no puedes estar de pie dentro, es casi como una caja, pero en realidad fue uno de esos hoteles que clasifican en la categoría de "normales", nos registramos, Shinigami-Sama, al ser el invitado de honor a la cena de esa noche, le dieron la habitación "imperio", según explicaron, la habitación mas lujosa del hotel, Kid y Chrona compartieron habitación, de hecho, ellos fueron los que pidieron compartir habitación, y creo que pidieron una habitación "matrimonial" no quiero pensar mal de ellos en este momento pero... La verdad, me es inevitable.  
Soul y yo terminamos compartiendo habitación, pero yo quería con todas mis fuerzas que pudiéramos conseguir una habitación "compartida" osease, con dos camas, me alegre mucho de que lo lográramos, de hecho, tomamos la ultima habitación "compartida".

—Shinigami-Sama ¿puedo visitar a mi madre? tiene tiempo que no la veo, y pues... La extraño— Le pedí a Shinigami-Sama, estábamos paseando por Japón y me entraron ganas de ver a mi madre, me pregunto como le estará yendo ahora, aunque mi madre siempre me envié postales de como esta, y yo siempre le envié postales a ella, eso me hace tener mas ganas de verla.  
—Claro, pero nosotros también vamos, quiero conocer a la mama de Makita— Me respondió animado Shinigami-Sama.

No tarde nada en recordar el camino a casa, era algo tan importante que no podría olvidarlo, llegamos y me sentí extraña, la casa se veía mas pequeña de lo que la recordaba, toque el timbre y a los pocos segundos mi madre, vestida con una blusa blanca formal, un pantalón de vestir y tacones un poco altos y negros, me abrió la puerta recordaba que ella siempre vestía de manera formal, de verdad extrañaba verla.

Se sorprendió en cuanto me vio, yo tenia puesta una blusa verde menta y mi falda favorita, una roja estilo escoses, me abrazo con fuerza y dijo —Te extrañe tanto Maka, me alegra tanto que estés aquí—  
—Yo también te extrañe mamá— Shinigami-Sama interrumpió nuestro encuentro familiar —Hola! buenos días, usted debe ser la mama de Makita, ahora sabemos de donde saco lo bonita ¡oh, eso rimo!— El saludo con un pequeño ademan con sus enormes manos/guantes  
—Oh! entonces usted es el famoso Shinigami-Sama del que tanto habla Maka en sus cartas, debo decir que no imaginaba que usted fuese tan adorable— Dijo ella casi con el mismo tono tierno que siempre usa Shinigami-Sama —Por favor, no se queden ahí, pasen, aquí afuera hace calor— Mi madre les abrió paso a travez de la puerta, todos entraron, mi casa por dentro seguía pareciendo mas pequeña de lo que recordaba, las paredes que antes era verdes, ahora eran naranjas, un cambio algo drástico, pero creo que le venia mejor a la casa —Elegiste un lindo color mama— La felicite por su elección y ella solo sonrió.

—¿Quien es él?— pregunto mi mamá señalando a Kid con la mirada, el se acerco, tomo la mano de mi madre, y, como haciendo una escena romántica de película vieja, le beso la mano —Mi nombre es Death the Kid, pero puede llamarme Kid —Por un momento sentí que coqueteaba con mi madre, pero luego volvió junto a Chrona la cual solo saludaba con la vista y dijo —Y ella es Chrona Makenshi, mi novia— Y le dio un beso en la frente, no dejo de pensar que se ven muy lindos juntos, y entonces la envidia vuelve —oh!, son una muy linda pareja, Maka ¿ese chico es el famoso Soul?— me dijo señalando con la mirada a Soul, me sonroje un poco.

—ah! ¿entonces le has hablado de tu primo adoptivo? bueno, como pasar por alto a un chico tan cool como yo. Señora Albarn, es un placer conocerla— dijo e imito el beso de Kid, solo que Soul utilizo sus muy comunes miradas de seductor, me dio algo de asco pensar en Soul coqueteando con mi mama, porque eso era básicamente lo que estaba haciendo.  
—Bueno, ¿Quieren algo?¿Alguna bebida?— Mi madre siempre ofreciendo cosas a los invitados, je, de verdad la extrañaba —Vuelvo en un momento— Dije y corrí escaleras arriba.  
Había olvidado algo importante la vez que me fui, parecerá tonto, pero yo tenia un diario, no es que quisiera volver a escribir en el, pero la verdad siempre me gusto leerlo y reírme me mis errores y tonterías, ademas, que ahora que tengo una nueva vida en Death City, quería hacer algo importante con ese diario, tal ves algo que simbolizara lo que la gente llama "Un nuevo capitulo en mi vida" me parece algo cursi, pero ahora lo entiendo un poco mas.

Busque mi diario en mi armario, no tarde mucho, solo quedaba un calcetín sin par y un peluche de conejo que tenia de niña, de color blanco y de ojos rojos, lo mire y pensé en Soul, si lo pienso un poco, él parece un conejo —¿Un conejo? ¿De verdad? ¿Eso piensas de mi?— Soul estaba sentado en mi cama, me asusto —¿Como llegaste?— Él sonrió algo orgulloso  
—Bueno, mi habilidad de velocidad evolucionó, ahora también puedo teletransportarme, pero solo a unos pocos metros de distancia—Lo mire asombrada.  
—Genial, ¿Desde cuando puedes leer mi mente? Pensé que la conexión se había perdido— me asusto un poco el que él leyera mis pensamientos.  
—Bueno, la verdad si se había ido, tiene mucho que no escucho tus pensamientos, piensa en algo— Me pidió, quería moléstalo, así que volví a imaginarlo con el tape en la boca, atado a la silla, en ropa, pero ahora de jirafas, de nuevo a punto de caer al estanque de tiburones, mientras que yo reía de forma malvada.  
Sonreí de forma un poco macabra, él no cambio de exprecion —No veo ni escucho nada, no lo entiendo, ya no puedo leer tu mente, es frustrante, quisiera saber que piensas... justo ahora por ejemplo— lo dijo porque me sonroje por su mirada sobre mi, me imagine el beso del campamento, realmente me gustaría que pasara.  
mire al piso algo avergonzada de mis pensamientos, del de verdad querer que pasara...  
—¿Que es eso?— Me pregunto señalando algo dentro del cajón, él encontró mi diario.

—Oh! Lo encontraste, gracias, estuve buscándolo— Le dije y corrí hacia mi cajonera y lo saque, un cuaderno pequeño, con todo y candadito, de color amarillo y decorados plateados, lo mire mientras lo giraba entre mis dedos, —No has respondido mi pregunta— Me dijo desde detrás mientras yo seguía mirando el cuaderno.

—Bueno, no es tan importante, es que, bueno, yo tenia un diario antes de ir a Death City, y aquí esta, lo olvide el día en que me mude, la verdad, detestaba la idea de vivir con mi tío Stein, pero luego apareciste tu...— Sentí que se sonrojo —Y entonces...— Dijo pidiéndome que continuara —Bueno, hiciste mi vida más interesante, ahora tengo a alguien a quien dar de Maka-Chops, aunque deteste decirlo, a veces me agrada que me molestes, me das excusas para golpearte— Aunque estuviera diciendo eso, lo dije en un tono que parecía que estuvieradiciendo algo lindo —Oh... Eso... Entonces... ¿Te gusta golpearme?— Pregunto con algo de tristeza —¿Te gusta decirme pecho-plano?— Dije como indirecta para decir "si", el se ataco de risa.

—¿Que ibas a hacer con tu diario?— Me pregunto —Pensaba releerlo, y luego, no se, quemarlo tal vez, ya no lo quiero seguir escribiendo, al menos no ese, ahora que mi vida cambio tanto, no tiene caso seguir escribiendo este— me miro como si estuviera viendo un fantasma —¿Que?— ´Él no quitaba esa mirada, y de la nada salio de la habitación, me pareció muy extraño, salí con el diario en manos.

Todos estaban abajo, Soul volvia a tener la cara de enfadado ¿me volverá a ignorar? —Bien, ya es tarde, tenemos que irnos, padre, ahí que marcharnos— Dijo Kid levantándose del sofá, —Bien, mi hijo tiene razón, ya es tarde, tenemos programado un baile esta noche, bien adiós señora Albarn— mi madre asintió con la cabeza y me miro sonriendo.

Nos despedimos de mi madre, yo me lleve el diario para quemarlo o que se yo, Soul no me dirigía la mirada.

Regresamos al hotel y nos empezamos a preparar para el baile ya eran las 6:30 y yo me estaba dando una ducha, siempre , por alguna razón, cuando me ducho, pienso en muchas cosas, esta vez pensé en Soul, me deje caer en el piso de la ducha mientras el agua seguía cayendo, cerré los ojos un momento y cuando los volví a abrir me asuste y pegue un grito, Soul estaba delante de mi, sentado, con su típica chaqueta y pantalones negros y la camisa naranja instintivamente me trate de cubrir, parpadee un par de veces con mucha fuerza, y eldesapareció ¿que me sucede?... ¿Que fue lo que paso en mi casa? cuando el simplemente se asusto de mi, solo dije algo sobre mi diario, ¿que tiene de terrorífico?.

Salí del baño, tenia la ropa interior debajo de la bata de baño que nos daba el hotel y el cabello ,aun empapado y suelto, Soul estaba sentado en la cama, me miro con desprecio ...de nuevo esa mirada... ¿porque? —¿que?— Le pregunte, el no me contesto ni cambio su exprecion, solo se levanto con la ropa que se iba a poner para el baile en las manos y me pregunto de forma cortante  
— ¿necesitaras el baño después?digo, para arreglarte— negué con la cabeza —bien, yo me arreglare en el baño, tu arréglate aquí— me ordeno y se metió al baño con una prenda negra, creo que era el mismo traje que el día que nos conocimos. Me pregunto ¿porque actúa así conmigo? pensé que ya se le había pasado el mal rato, ¿cuanto durara esta ves? no se si podre soportarlo si dura mas tiempo...  
Me cambie de ropa, me arregle el cabello, y me maquille un poco, no me gusta maquillarme mucho, tal vez sonare narcisista, peor me veía muy bien, mas de lo que estoy acostumbrada.  
Alguien toco la puerta de la habitación, yo me estaba poniendo unos pendientes pequeños con forma extraña, abrí y ahí estaba Kid, usaba un traje muy parecido al de siempre, solo que este tenia los colores invertidos, donde era blanco estaba negro, y donde era negro estaba blanco, —Te ves muy apuesto Kid— dije señalándolo de pies a cabeza  
—igual Maka, te vez hermosa, pero dejando de lado los detalles, ya es hora de irnos, tenemos dos limusinas, en la primera, en la negra, iras tu y mi padre, en la segunda, en la blanca,iremos Chrona, Soul y yo, bajen en cuanto puedan— Luego se dio media vuelta y se fue, me termine de mirar en el espejo para asegurarme que no me faltara nada, en eso decidí ponerme unos adornos en las coletas, una especie de broches largos y algo extraños, a juego con el vestido y los pendientes, fui al baño y le dije a Soul —Hay que irnos, te iras en la segunda limusina, con Kid y Chrona, en la limusina blanca, ¿okey?—  
—Si, si, okey— me grito desde entro enfadado.  
Me marche de la habitación, y llegue corriendo al lobby, Chrona usaba un vestido del mismo largo que el mio, solo que el de ella era un poco menos acampanado, y era Rojo brillante, estaba un poco maquillada y usaba unos aretes muy pequeños, en su cabello había un broche plateado y bastante pequeño, creo que iré algo llamativa por los broches de las coletas, pero se ven genial así que os dejare. Shinigami-Sama se veía exactamente igual que siempre.  
Subí a la limusina junto con el y nos marchamos, la segunda limusina aun no salia, dijeron que nos alcanzarían aya.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capitulo 14: "Resentimientos: Te Quiero..." (Parte 4)**_

Después de unos 20 minutos de camino, llegamos a un gran salón donde se celebraría el baile, a Shinigami-Sama no se le había informado los detalles porque la fiesta era en su honor, para ser precisos era un Banquete.  
La decoración era impecable, había floreros, listones, adornos, mesas con manteles todo en blanco y negro , las paredes era sumamente altas y de un color perla, era como estar en el salón de baile de un castillo de esos que solo aparecen en los cuentos, o en Inglaterra, que es básicamente lo mismo.  
Todos iban de gala, con vestidos grandes y trajes de etiqueta, entre tanta variedad de vestidos, sentí que me perdía, y de alguna manera no me agrado la sensación.  
Shinigami-Sama estaba siendo acosado por muchas personas para convencerlo de dar un discurso fúnebre, pero si se trataba de Shinigami-Sama el discurso seria solo un "¡Que lindo lugar, gracias por invitarme, Oh, pero que rica comida!" o algo tan simple como eso, Kid, Chrona y Soul aun no aparecían, así que yo me encontraba completamente sola, sentada en la mesa de "invitados de honor" que le habían dedicado a Shinigami-Sama.  
Jugaba con una pequeña copa de vino mientras miraba como el liquido rojo bailaba dentro de esta. Suspire y dije —Hasta el vino baila mas que yo— Creí haberlo pensado, pero me di cuenta que no cuando un chico se me acerco, era alto, delgado,cabello rojizo y ojos azules, su piel era casi tan pálida como la de Kid, era como de mi edad, y debo admitir que se veía muy lindo en su traje, que, de hecho, le faltaba el chaleco bajo el saco, pero eso lo hacia ver mas atractivo a mis ojos, su rostro me era extrañamente familiar.  
—Pues en déjame invitarte a bailar, veremos quien es mejor, el vino, o tu— Lo mire confundida, me pareció mas familiar cuando lo vi a los ojos.  
—No se bailar— Me excuse —¡Oh, vamos Maka, de niña te encantaba bailar conmigo!— Me confundió más, pero alce mas la mirada y erguí mas la espalda cuan alta era.  
—¿te conozco?— dije, tal vez en un tono algo agresivo —Ja, ja, tu siempre tan bromista Maka, no has cambiado nada, aunque debo admitir que con lo poco que cambiaste, te vez mucho mas hermosa que cuando eramos niños— Me quede atónita.  
—No has respondido mi pregunta— Le dije algo nerviosa —¿De verdad no me recuerdas?— me dijo con algo decepcionado.

—Bien, señorita Albarn, que le parece si mientras bailamos me presento— Me dijo y me extendió la mano, lo mire a él y después a si man que seguía esperando una respuesta, algo tímida, alce mi propia mano que estaba envuelta en los guantes, y tome la suya.

Le jalo con delicadeza hasta el centro de la pista de baile, me seguía pareciendo familiar su rostro, pero no terminaba de recordarlo. tomo mi otra mano, y la coloco en su hombro mientras decía _"aquí"_luego coloco su propia mano en mi cintura _"y aquí" continuo._  
nos empezamos a mover con la música, me era algo fácil bailar con el, aunque no tenia idea de como lograrlo, de alguna forma, nuestros pasos se linearon y bailamos con algo de ritmo, pero mantenerlo me era un poco difícil.  
—Y bien, ¿Quien eres?— Pregunte algo seca —Soy tu mejor amigo de la infancia, Will, ¿De verdad no me recuerdas?— Me pregunto en tono triste, su nombre era lo que necesitaba, pude recordar un día en un chapoteadero al que me gustaba ir de niña, donde conocí a Will, por ese entonces yo tendría unos 5 años, recuerdo que nos llevábamos de maravilla, siempre lo visitaba a su casa, que de hecho, estaba a lado de la mía, a veces él se quedaba a dormir conmigo los fines de semana, los viernes, para ser precisa, eramos inseparables de hecho, recuerdo que a mi me gustaba mi "mejor amigo Will"  
Sonreí ante los recuerdos del torpe, inexperto e inocente "primer amor"  
—Parece que si me recuerdas después de todo— Me dijo feliz, yo reí un poco, ese era uno de los dones que recordaba del viejo Will, siempre lograba sacarme una sonrisa —Si, ahora si te recuerdo— Él me sonrió y dijo.  
—Que mal que me mude ¿eh?— Dijo entre serio y bromista a la vez, una combinación extraña.  
—Si... La verdad te extrañe mucho cuando te fuiste— Le dije algo triste, el sonrió —¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que yo te gustaba— Me reí del comentario —Y yo siempre pensé que yo te gustaba— Él sonrió —Pues, la verdad tenias razón...— Declaro.  
—Tu también tenias razón...— Declare igual, me miro feliz, pero luego quito la sonrisa —¿Recuerdas cuando me fui?— Pregunto  
—Si, teníamos 12 años en ese entonces, creo que fue unos días antes de mi cumpleaños ¿No?— Pregunte, él asintió con la cabeza —Pensaba decirte lo que sentía en tu cumpleaños, pero me fui antes de ello, de hecho, te había comprado un collar de "mejores amigos" aun lo tengo, que mal que no lo traje— Lo mire triste.

—Je, amor de niños ¿Eh? eso era lo que me decían, pero nunca me gusto nadie mas, y ya no me gustabas tu, o eso creí...¿Que hay de ti? ¿No te has interesado en nadie mas?— Soul llego a mi mente, ¿Lo que siento por el es amor? se sentía muy diferente a lo que sentí por Will, ¿Eso significa que me enamore de Soul? ¿O de Will?  
—No estoy muy segura...— El sonrió. —Nunca cambias— Dijo

seguimos bailando un rato mas, mientras él me platicaba lo que había sido de su vida en los últimos 5 años, y le comentaba lo que había sido de la mía, yo no paraba de reír cada vez que el se hacia el gracioso, y entre risas dije —De verdad te extrañe—

Él fue acercando nuestros rostros, no sabia como actuar, sentí mi corazón acelerare, me sentí mas confundida ¿Aun me gusta Will? ¿Y que hay de Soul? ¿Que siento por él?, se me ocurrió la idea de ceder al beso, tal vez descubriría que sentía por Will, y que sentía por Soul, después de todo, Soul quiere a otra... Seria mi primer beso, pero ¿Que mas da?

Nuestros rostros se rosaron y sentí su respiración, rose sus labios, para ese momento mis ojos estaban casi cerrados, pero algo nos interrumpió, _"¡Aléjate de ella!"_  
volví a la realidad y me aparte de golpe de los brazos de Will, Soul venia corriendo enfadado, en sus ojos pude ver al demonio que en verdad era, me dio miedo su mirada, por primera ves, Soul me dio miedo.

Llego hasta nosotros, Will y yo aun nos sosteníamos de las manos ambos sin entender nada, lo siguiente que vi fue el puñetazo de Soul directo a la cara de Will, y él cayendo al suelo, sangrando por la boca y tratando de levantarse, la música había parado y todos nos miraban creando una especie de circulo a nuestro alrededor  
—¡¿Quien te crees para acercarte así a Maka?!— Le grito enfadado, de mis ojos salieron dos lagrimas, mis manos se dirigieron a mi boca para contener mi sorpresa, Soul miraba enfadado a Will, pero su rostro cambio a uno de verdad triste cuando me vio sentada a lado de él mientras lo miraba alterada y con lagrimas en los ojos y le preguntaba las típicas preguntas estúpidas que tanto odiaba "_¿estas bien?, ¿te duele algo?"_ yo no paraba de tocar su rostro por todas partes, según yo para tranquilizarlo, cuando la que tenia que tranquilizarse era yo —Tranquila Maka, estoy bien, solo me duele un poco— Dijo el mientras se sentaba y tocaba tiernamente mi rostro y me miraba igual, le sonreí.  
Me levante de golpe y me dirigí a Soul, él estaba petrificado mirándome a mi y a Will —¿¡Que rayos te pasa Soul!? ¡¿Quien te crees para golpearlo así?!— Él volteo la mirada a suelo como perrito arrepentido —Perdón...Maka...— Susurro, de verdad se veía arrepentido, mas cuando vi un par de lagrimas en sus ojos  
—No llores así, no tienes derecho a llorar— Le dije seca, me miro con sus ojos llorosos y me sentí culpable, pero trate de ignorar eso, no es tiempo para ceder ante mi futuro Demonio.  
—Chicos, creo que tendremos que irnos, no es momento— Dijo Kid acercándose a nosotros, Chrona estaba oculta en su espalda, yo lo mire enfadada  
—No pienso marcharme, el que debe irse es el estu...— empece a decir enfadada, pero Soul me interrumpió con tono de tristeza máxima —Maka tiene razón, el único que sobra aquí soy yo, me voy, que disfruten la cena— lo mire aun enfadada, él no mi miro, se dio la vuelta y empezó a avanzar a las puertas enormes de entrada, la gente que nos rodeaba le abrió paso, él avanzaba como alma en pena, el verlo marcharse... Me rompió el corazón...  
Will se había puesto de pie, puso su mano en mi hombro y me susurro al oído —Él te quiere...Se nota que tu a él también...— Lo voltee a ver confundida, me sonrió y dijo.  
—anda, no cometas el mismo error que conmigo, ve, antes de que sea tarde— No quito la sonrisa y yo se la devolví —Gracias...— Le dije y le deje un beso en la mejilla.

Salí del salón dejando un aura de misterio detrás de mi, había un jardín delante del salón, era uno de esos de tipo laberinto, lo busque por todas partes, pero no lo encontraba, para ese momento, yo ya me había perdido, me senté frustrada en es cespet y suspire "_Soul, eres un idiota"__  
—_Creo que la idiota, justo ahora, eres tu— Escuche la voz de Soul sonaba enfadado,mire hacia arriba y él estaba trepado en el arbusto, me levante y lo mire triste  
—Creo que tienes razón... soy una tonta—

Bajo de un salto del arbusto y se me acerco, puso su mano en mi mejilla y me miro tiernamente, muy de cerca.  
Y negó con la cabeza —No Maka, el tonto soy yo, debería dejar que fueras feliz... No solo soy tonto, también soy egoísta— Al momento siguiente me abrazo con fuerza, todo siempre acaba así entre los dos, conmigo llorando en sus brazos.  
—Él que debería llorar soy yo— Me dijo triste  
—Si, pero la débil soy yo— Le dije acurrucándome en su pecho —Por eso es mi deber protegerte, Maka— Me dijo y beso mi frente de forma tierna, —¿Eso es un "Te perdono"?— Le pregunte un poco mas feliz, él rió un poco —Si Maka, es justo eso—

Me soltó de su agarre y me miro de pies a cabeza, sonrió —Entre tanto no me dejaste decirte lo hermosa que luces— Me dijo y al segundo siguiente me izo dar una vuelta, como si estuviéramos bailando —Si, esta comprobado— Dijo mientras me sonreía —¿Que?— Le pregunte —Que te ves hermosa— reí un poco, luego me percate de que la música había vuelto a sonar, parece que todo se había calmado adentro, la música se escuchaba algo fuerte donde estábamos, él retrocedió dos pasos, izo una pequeña reverencia y dijo —Me permite esta pieza, Señorita Albarn— Me extendió la mano, a diferencia de con Will, no dude un instante.

Era una canción lenta, él se empezó a mover pero yo estaba tiesa, no sabia como moverme y lo pise por accidente —¡perdón! lo siento, no se bailar— Dije arrepentida de haber aceptado.  
—Solo sigue la música, no es difícil, ademas, no seria la primera vez que me pisas mientras bailamos, lo hiciste hace ya mucho tiempo— Lo mire intrigada, sin darme cuenta, ya estábamos bailando, me era tan natural bailar con él... —¿De que hablas?— Le pregunte —Ja, ja, te prometo que te lo diré algún día, pero hoy no quiero hablar del pasado— Dijo y me izo dar otra vuelta, era como bailar en las nubes, me sentía tan ligera, no dejaba de sonreír, y él tampoco.

la música paro y me aleje de sus brazos, volví a ser consiente de la gravedad en aquel punto del jardín.

Volvimos a el salón, todos estaban saliendo, la fiesta había acabado, vi de lejos a Will, deje a Soul después de decirle _"tengo un amigo del cual despedirme"_corrí hasta llegar a Will, él ya no sangraba, —¡Will! perdón por lo de hace rato es que...—  
—No importa Maka, esta bien, no te preocupes por mi y ve con él, hacen linda pareja— Me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa —Gracias— le dije y volví corriendo con Soul, Kid llego hasta nosotros, mi sonrisa delataba que ya estaba todo bien, él me regreso la sonrisa —Ya tenemos que irnos, la fiesta acabo— Asentí con la cabeza, volvimos a las limusinas, pero ahora fui junto con Soul, yo estaba muy cansada, mientras regresábamos al hotel recargue mi cabeza en el hombro de Soul y él izo lo mismo, recargándose sobre mi cabeza.

Llegamos al hotel, tal vez fue un poco cruel de mi parte, pero hice que Soul esperara afuera de la habitación para que yo me cambiara, cuando estuve lista abrí la puerta, él estaba sentado en el piso, casi dormido, —Soul... — Susurre cuando lo vi, se veía muy lindo —Entra, no puedes dormir ahí— Él abrió los ojos y me miro perdido —¿Ah? ¿Que? A si, eso— Se levanto adormilado.  
Entro al cuarto y lo único que izo fue quitarse la ropa, quedando solo en ropa interior, observe con cuidado todo lo que pude y no puede evitar el sonrojo, busco en sus cosas y saco un short holgado, se lo puso a estilo zombie y se tiro sobre MI cama, yo estaba muy sonrojada, su torso estaba marcado por una cicatriz que iba del hombro izquierdo, a la cadera derecha, se veía terriblemente sexy.

De tratarse de otro chico, o lo habría corrido de mi cama a patadas, o me habría acostado en la otra cama, pero era Soul, así termine por acostarme junto a él, no lo abrace, pero si estuve lado alado de él.  
Le di la espalda mientras me sonrojaba más, luego sentí sus brazos rodeando mi cintura con fuerza. Lo ultimo que me dijo, o mejor dicho, que me susurro fue "T_e quiero"..._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capitulo 15: "Resentimientos: Hilo Negro"**___

_Yo estaba caminando en una habitación oscura, hacia mucho frió y me abrace, me sorprende el no haber sentido vergüenza cuando me di cuenta de que me encontraba en ropa interior, para ser precisa, el baby doll que mi tía Marie muy descaradamente me había regalado, pero la talla estaba modificada y me quedaba.  
Al poco tiempo me di cuenta de que esa habitación, era mas bien una casa de madera en mitad de un bosque, seguí avanzando y dando vueltas a cada esquina de la casa, era en verdad grande. llegue a una habitación en la que muy difícilmente divise una puerta, entre por esta.  
Había una cama y una ventana con cortinas blancas que se hondeaban al compás de viento, como en el sueño anterior, mi cuerpo se movía sin que yo le diera ordenes, yo era, nuevamente, un espectador.  
A lado de la puerta había un espejo de cuerpo completo, me mire al espejo y me intrigue un poco. Reflejado en el espejo, había una figura femenina, de cabello largo hasta la cintura, lacio y negro, ademas que mis ojos era mas bien azules que verdes, pero mi cuerpo y rasgos faciales eran exactos los mismos, vi mi reflejo detenidamente, me di cuenta que mi mirada era más coqueta y algo seductora.  
Seguí avanzando hasta la cama y me recosté en ella. Abrace a un bulto caliente que había en la cama, rodeándolo no solo con mis brazos, si no también con mis piernas,ese bulto de movió y me miro a los ojos, era Soul.  
A diferencia de mi anterior sueño, este Soul lucia igual que siempre, con su mirada carmesí y su cabello blanco tiernamente alborotado.  
Mi cuerpo reacciono solo y me posicione sobre de él, ahí me sentí apenada, pero el cuerpo en el que estaba no actuaba nada parecido a mi, es mas, ella sonreía de forma seductora, Soul tenia cara de no entender.  
—Nunca cambias Soul...— Susurro ella y lo beso, su voz era muy diferente a la mía, era muy femenina y seductora.  
Para estar en un sueño, y en el cuerpo de alguien mas, lo sentía muy real, sus manos tocaron mi pecho, pero no de forma sexual, empujaron mi cuerpo para separar los labios.  
—Esto esta mal... No podemos hacer esto...— La chica bufo fastidiada de la negación de Soul  
—Soul... Te amo... Mañana se destara la guerra, podrías no volver con vida, o podría yo no volver con vida... Si esta es mi ultima noche, quiero pasarla contigo...— Dijo y volvió a besarlo, Soul correspondió a "mi" beso, unos segundos después empezó a acariciar mi cintura y cadera, la chica sonreía internamente por el gesto de aprovasión, Soul tenia puesta una camisa de botones, ella la arranco con fiereza desgarrando la tela, pero luego Soul la tomo con fuerza y volvió a separar los cuerpos.  
—No... Esto esta mal... No puedo hacerlo... Si salgo con vida de la guerra de mañana... Lo haré... Pero hoy no... Tu solo... Solo duerme— Dijo y me bajo de encima suyo, la chica en al que yo estaba se había enfadado y pensaba "mas vale que vuelvas mañana con vida".  
Ella le dio la espalda con rostro enfadado, sentí los brazos de Soul rodeando mi cintura con fuerza.  
—No seas así, sabes que te quiero, y sabes que quiero hacerlo tanto como tu quieres, pero ahora no es momento— Ella volteo a verlo — Contiguo nunca es momento ¿Cuantas veces lo he intentado? tantas como me has rechazado ¿Porque?— La chica le reclamaba mientras lo miraba a los ojos —Porque quiero que sea especial, porque no quiero que sea simplemente porque si, por un deseo y ya, te amo, pero no lo haré así— La chica se abrazo a su pecho y dijo —No se si odiarte o quererte mas, a veces pienso que es una táctica tulla esto de hacerme esperar— el rió.  
—Tal ves lo sea...¿Es una táctica tulla esto de seducirme, Lumina?— Ella rió igual y respondió deformando su voz para hacerla aun mas seductora —Tal ves..._

Ya era tarde, las 4:00 p.m. para ser exacta, estábamos en camino a el santuario Sensoji, Kid y Chrona no estaban con nosotros, en este momento estaban en una cita recorriendo Japón.  
Soul actuaba de forma normal, como si lo de ayer no hubiese pasado, no se si me agrada que no cambe su actitud conmigo, o si me duele, pero me agrada saber con certeza que lo que paso ayer no fue un sueño, o una alucinación mía tan típica, de verdad paso.  
Llegamos a el santuario Shinigami-Sama saludo a un hombre anciano con un vestuario típico de Japón, venia acompañada de dos mujeres, algo mas jóvenes que el, pero mas grandes que yo, de unos veinti tantos años, quizá 30,  
—Buenas tardes Shinigami-Sama, tiene mucho tiempo que no lo veía por mi santuario ¿a que se debe el honor de su majestuosa presencia en mi modesto santuario— dijo el anciano haciendo reverencias —hola holita! no se moleste Komuto-san, déjese de formalidades, que lo conozco desde que usted usaba pañales, mejor empecemos con lo acordado— dijo Shinigami-Sama en su tono infantil, el tal "Komuto" asintió con la cabeza y dijo —supongo que estos dos jóvenes son Maka y Soul Albarn, bien, acompáñenme, tenemos cosas que hacer— dijo dirigiéndose a nosotros y avanzando al interior del santuario.

Por dentro era muy hermoso y mas espacioso de lo que parecía, había decoraciones de bambú, algunos jarrones y cuadros, el hombre siguió avanzando hasta llegar a una habitación oscura que solo era iluminada por la luz de unas velas, era como la imagen de las películas de terror en las que aran un rito satánico o algo parecido, pero no daba ese tipo de ambiente, es mas, me calmaba el olor a manzana y canela que emanaba el lugar.  
—Siéntense jóvenes— Nos indico Komuto, solo estábamos nosotros tres y Shinigami-Sama.  
Yo estaba nerviosa de lo que podría pasar, Liz me había dicho de antemano que era doloroso, no pude evitar preguntarlo —Y esto...¿Dolerá?— El anciano me miro tiernamente como se mira a un niño pequeño hablando de Santa Claus, negó con la cabeza —no, sentirás solo un cosquilleo, o al menos al principio— Me derrumbe ante las ultimas palabras.  
—Repitan juntos mis palabras, no importa que no lo digan exacto como yo, solo inténtenlo, y otra osa, cierren los ojos y cuando termine, ábranlos— dijo el hombre, no comprendí el porque de cerrar y luego abrir los ojos pero obedecí, para cuando los había cerrado, el empezó a hablar  
—la famiglia e il diavolo devono unire i loro corpi e le anime,— dijo el en voz alta, como pude imite las palabras, Soul izo lo mismo, el continuo  
—o la morte per separare il — volvimos a repetir lo que dijo y así continuo con cada una de las palabras siguientes.  
—la fusione non può essere spezzato —  
—mentre uno dei due vivente —  
—la fusione è ancora in piedi—  
—for eternity—

_"for eternity_" dije y con lentitud abrí los ojos me encontraba sumergida en una profunda oscuridad, me encontraba desnuda en ese lugar, y con el cabello suelto, pero solo se vislumbraba mi silueta, y mi piel emanaba una extraña y tenue luz multicolor, primero roja, luego azul, después verde, luego blanco y una extraña luz negra que se confundía con el resto de oscuridad, y el ciclo de colores se repetía una y otra vez, me sentí extraña hay sola instintivamente me moví, pero era como estar mas bien hundida en un mar negro, me sentía en el agua.  
me moví como pude y la luz de mi piel se fue escaseando hasta casi desaparecer, tuve un presentimiento y sentí que no debía de pasar eso, como pude di la vuelta y retrocedí hacia donde estaba, la luz se intensifico.  
Usándola como un GPS me fui moviendo a como el brillo me indicaba, a lo lejos divise otra luz, multicolor, cambiaba al tiempo y a los colores que yo, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca me di cuenta de que era Soul, no me sentí extraña estando desnuda frente a el, la silueta de Soul (y agradecí por ello) no me daba pistas sobre "eso", pero mi silueta si daba pistas, él me miro y sonrió  
—No eras tan plana después de todo— Me dijo, la luz que emanaba mi cuerpo de un momento a otro paso a ser verde  
—¿No puedes ser un poco mas serio? al menos aquí— Le pregunte molesta. Soul se rió de mi, y en ese momento pensé lo mucho que me gustaba su sonrisa y nuestra luz cambio a un tono intenso y vivido de rojo,sus lindos ojos se perdieron entre tanta intensidad.  
Sin entender muy bien porque me reí junto con el , cuando la risa paso le dije —Ahora que se supone que debemos hacer?—  
—No lo se, se supone que algo debe pasar, eso me dijeron todos— Y luego se quedo callado, nuestras pieles pasaron a un tono azul, no comprendo muy bien que pasa.  
—Soul... ¿No deberíamos hacer algo?— Le pregunte, el solo se encogió de hombros.  
A lo lejos vi otras dos figuras, ambas blancas y no cambiaban de color  
—¿Que es eso?— Soul los miro también y dijo —Acerquémonos— Avanzamos, bueno, Soul avanzo, pero yo por alguna razón estaba estancada ahí, no me podía mover.  
—Soul... No puedo— Le dije —Ve sin mi...— Le dije, la piel de Soul ahora era verde, la mía paso a ser blanca —No pienso dejarte— Me dijo enfadado  
—No te quedaras aquí y sin mi— Volvió a acercarse a mi y tomo mi mano, la piel de ambos volvió al rojo, el trato de jalarme, pero no podía  
—Mierda— dijo y empezó a alejarse de mi, pero sin que el se moviera ni un poco —¿Que carajo...?— Maldijo y seguía alejándose de mi.  
—¡Soul...!— Grite mientras se alejaba con mas velocidad, extendí mi mano para tratar de alcanzarlo... A cada centímetro más lejos.. Me sentía mas rota...  
—¡Maka...!— El grito mi nombre estirando el brazo igual que yo mientras se seguía alejando de mi con más velocidad, y se movió tan rápido que en un instante, la luz roja que salia de él, la vi, pero ahora junto a las luces blancas, mi piel se volvió blanca.

Pasaron un par de minutos, yo taloneaba tratando de llegar a él, estaba llorando... No dejaba de decir su nombre como esperando que me escuchara, agache la mirada por unos segundos y volví a escuchar su voz, y vi de nuevo su brillo, igual que la mía, su piel era blanca y me dijo serio.  
—Deja de llorar, tenemos que irnos— Sentí mis músculos mas relajados y trate de avanzar hasta él, y lo logre, me puse frente a frente con él, cerré los ojos y recargue mi frente en la de él, él no se movía y yo tampoco me movía, él se separo de mi y me miro enfadado —¿Que ocurre?— Le dije, mi piel seguía blanca, pero la de él ahora era verde —Tenemos que irnos, cierra los ojos— Me dijo aun con tono enfadado, lo mire confusa pero los cerré los ojos, sentí sus brazos rodearme con fuerza y su mentón recostado en mi hombro izquierdo, su voz me susurro al oído.  
—Esto dolerá, lo lamento— Sentí un dolor punzante en mi estomago, muy fuerte, como si algo me estrujara o me atravesara, no pude contenerme y grite de dolor, una y otra vez, el dolor era de verdad intenso, pero parecía que a Soul no le afectaba dolor alguno. Seguí gritando desesperada hasta desgarrar mi garganta, eso me dio un dolor mas que no podía desahogar a gritos solo con las lagrimas que ya habían salido de mio ojos, Soul me apretaba con fuerza mientras temblaba, sentí que él también lloraba, pero era mas un dolor de tristeza que uno de dolor, su abrazo no aumentaba mi dolor y me susurraba cosas como _"Perdón Maka" "Ya pasara" "Estoy contigo, nada malo te pasara... nada" "Te protegeré... Lo prometo...".  
É_l dolor paso en un instante y ahora solo me quedaba el dolor de mi garganta desgarrada.  
—Ábrelos...— Me susurro Soul aun abrazándome, los abrí, mi vista era borrosa y dolida, pero no por tenerlos cerrados y lloros, si no porque ahora la oscuridad se había transformado en luz blanca, que hacia que la que salia de mi piel se desapareciera.  
—Que ocurre— Le pregunte a Soul mientras me soltaba, mi garganta dolió mucho mientras lo dije, y a duras penas conseguí articular esas palabras.  
—La fusión, la primera parte de la fusión esta completa, la parte de verdad dolorosa aun no pasa, pero nuestras almas ya están unidas, solo faltan nuestros cuerpos y todo acabara—  
¿osea que aun hay mas dolor por delante? —Ya deberíamos despertar— Me dijo, ya ninguna luz emanaba de nosotros.  
—¿Que deberíamos de hacer ahora?— Pregunto, una idea llego a mi mente.  
Lo abrace con fuerza, y con mis labios forme las primeras palabras que me llegaron a la mente sin salir nada de voz "T_e amo"_ y cerré los ojos, sentí que él también izo lo mismo, pero no supe que fue lo que formaba con sus labios, de cualquier forma, cuando abrí de nuevo los ojos, habíamos vuelta a la realidad.

Yo estaba sentada en el mismo lugar y en la misma posición que antes de comenzar, mi garganta ya no dolía, pero me sentía débil.  
Shinigami-Sama y Komuto nos miraron asustados —¿Que?— Pregunte, ellos se miraron entre si sorprendidos, yo mire a Soul, él tenia la mirada baja y una lagrima salio de sus ojos, luego me miro triste ¿que pasa?.  
"¿_entiendes eso?"_ escuche la voz de Soul, pero estaba dentro de mi cabeza, él no movió la boca, trate de responderle mentalmente y lo logre  
"_¿Ellos?pues no, no tengo idea de porque nos miran así"_ le respondí, y luego escuche la voz asustada de Komuto en un susurro

—**un hilo negro... el hilo del rencor—**


	16. Resentimientos: No te vayas

_**Capitulo 16: "Resentimientos: No te vallas... Porque te amo..."**_

—El hilo negro... El hilo del rencor—  
No comprendí lo que dijo ¿Hilo negro, de donde saco eso? volví a mirar a Soul, él seguía con la miraba baja pero ya no salían más lagrimas de sus ojos carmesí  
—Soul-Kun... Esto tiene que ver con... ¿Ella...?— La voz de Shinigami-Sama ya no sonaba infantil como siempre, de no haberlo visto, juraría que no fue el el que dijo esas palabras.  
—¿Ella quien?— pregunto Soul con un tono enfadado, como casi siempre que se trata de Soul, no tengo idea de que esta pasando  
—Sabes bien de quien hablo— me sorprende de verdad el tono serio pero tranquilo que esta usando Shinigami-Sama, mire a Soul, parecía enojarse con cada palabra que escuchaba. —Soul-Kun, dime... Aún no superas lo que le paso ¿Verdad?—  
—Si quiere hablar de ella, o si entre tanto también hablamos de él, solo tengo una condición... Que Maka se vaya—  
_**—¡**_No! Soul-Kun, usted y Maka-Chan están juntos en esto, ¡no puede guardarle secretos a ella! ¡y menos algo que le afe...!—  
—Déjelo... Si Soul no me tiene la confianza suficiente para decirme algo, no importa, me voy— Dije interrumpiendo el intenso cólera que Shinigami-Saja estaba sufriendo, y terminada mi interrupción, salí de la habitación sin decir mas, sin siquiera me detuve a ver la exprecion de Soul.

Estuvieron hablando, o mejor dicho, gritando, adentro de la habitación, todos sonaban enfadados, entre otros gritos, escuche cosas como "¡_Su muerte no fue tu culpa!"_o otras como "_Si no se lo dices, ¡El resto de la fusión no solo te dolerá a ti!" De verdad me intriga... ¿debí haberme quedado?  
_  
La puerta se volvió a abrir y Komuto-Sempai me indico con la mirada que podía volver adentro.  
Ahí Soul seguía pareciendo molesto, pero el resto no. me volví a sentar, pero estaba vez más cerca de Soul  
—Maka-Chan, continuaremos con la fusión, pero te advertimos que tal ves duela, no sera un dolor como el de la anterior fusión, ya que este, realmente te afectara—.  
Me asusto un poco las palabras tan serias de Komuto-Sempai, pero asentí con la cabeza a pesar de ello... espero no arrepentirme...  
Soul se puso de pie, lo mire extrañada y luego a los otros, ellos me indicaron que me levantara también  
—Colóquense en medio y tomen sus manos— Dijo Komuto-Sempai mientras apuntaba a un símbolo dibujado en el piso del otro lado de la habitación, cuando me acerque a el, me di cuenta que era un símbolo Japones,y que de hecho, su significado era "cuerpo"  
Ambos nos paramos sobre de el, Soul de una forma muy directa tomo mi mano, sentí una especie de choque eléctrico, pero bastante leve  
Volvimos a repetir las parabas, que aparentemente estaban en Italiano, y una especie de barrera con forma circular, tan alta que llegaba al techo y casi invisible , pero con un tenue tono azul, nos rodeo a Soul y a mi, lo siguiente que paso me lleno de pánico.

Nuestras manos, que estaban entrelazadas dedo a dedo, empezaron a fundirse, literalmente, uniendo nuestros cuerpos, yo mire a terrada nuestras manos y empece a sentir un dolor punzante proveniente de ellas, era leve pero doloroso, para Soul, ese dolor no era el mismo... era mucho peor...  
El empezó a gritar sin consuelo y con dolor a cada segundo que pasaba, se acabo de tirar en el suelo arrastrándome a mi con él, acabe sentada junto a un Soul dolido y lastimoso a la vista, se retorcía con mucha fuerza en el piso, pero su cuerpo choco contra la barrera, no era posible traspasarla.  
Nuestros cuerpos empezaron a continuar uniéndose, ya nuestro brazo derecho era solo uno, y parte de nuestro pecho ya era el mismo, mientras el seguía retorciéndose, parte de mi lo hacia también, después de todo teníamos literalmente el mismo cuerpo.  
Soul seguía retorciéndose en el piso, haciendo que yo también me retorciera, gritaba con tanta fuerza que me sorprendía que su garganta aun pudiera emitir sonido, me dolía verlo así, y mas porque a cada centímetro en el que eramos uno, él gritaba más y más y más fuerte ¿De donde saca tanta voz?¿Y de donde tanta fuerza?.  
No me imagine que, al momento en el que empezara a unirse nuestros cuerpos ya casi siendo solo uno, haciendo falta solo la cabeza, parte del pecho y parte de la pierna, el dolor de él desapareciera... Y se pasara a mi...

El dolor no estaba en un solo lugar, y no llego poco a poco, llego de golpe, haciéndome dar un grito repetido y lastimoso, no era dolor como cuando te golpeas, tampoco era ardor como puando te quemas, tampoco era pesadez como cuando algo te cae encima, tampoco ese dolor extraño que llega desde adentro hacia afuera, no, eran todos... Justo al mismo tiempo...  
Mis gritos continuaron, de verdad se sentía como el infierno o peor, mi garganta tenia mucha fuerza, así que mis gritos eran muy fuertes, sentí la mirada triste de Soul, la sentí no la vi, no pude verla porque mis ojos estaban cerrados de forma muy fuerte por causa del dolor, me paso igual que a Soul, lloraba, me retorcía y gritaba.

De la nada, el dolor desapareció, me sentía de lo mas débil, mi garganta ardía, mi cuerpo dolía, mi respiración era muy pesada y creo que mis latidos eran muy irregulares, me mire, la mitad de mi cuerpo era mas bien el de Soul, literalmente, eramos uno, quería ver su rostro, pero recordé que necesitaría un espejo para ello, y sabia que esa imagen no me gustaría en absoluto.

—La fusión esta completa...— Escuche la voz de Shinigami-Sama, pero la escuche muy lejana a mi, mis ojos estaban entrecerrados y pude ver como la barrera desaparecía, los cerré por completo y cuando los volví a abrir, mi cuerpo ya era mi cuerpo, voltee la cabeza y vi que Soul se levantaba de forma rápida y con rostro muy preocupado, para luego volver a hincarse al lado mio.  
—Maka... — Me dijo susurrando y con lagrimas en los ojos.  
—Esto es mi culpa, si te lo hubiera dicho, entonces no habrías sufrido... Ni un poco Maka... No te vallas...— Me seguía susurrando, no entiendo a que se refiere con "no te vallas" sentía dolor, me sentía débil, pero tampoco era para tanto —D-de que...¿De que hablas...?— Le susurre como pude, fue muy difícil encontrar mi voz y usarla, él me sonrió pero no como siempre, era una sonrisa triste, como cuando le sonríes a un cadáver porque piensas que esta en un lugar mejor.  
—Maka-Chan...— Shinigami-Sama estaba inclinado a mi lado, pero yo no despegaba mis ojos de Soul  
— Maka...Quédate conmigo, no te vallas...— Me dijo Soul entre gemidos y chillidos, estaba llorando...  
—Me quedare contigo...No me iré... Lo prometo...— Como pude alce la mano y acaricie su mejilla mojada de lagrimas  
—No mientas... No mientas y te vallas... Dime la verdad... ¿Te iras?— No supe como responder a su pregunta, porque ni siquiera la entiendo, no le mentiré  
—N-no... No lo se...— Soul se partió en llanto y se abrazo a mi pecho, acaricie su cabello como pude, de una forma muy débil, tenia una textura muy suave.  
En eso perdí toda la fuerza que aun conservaba dentro de mi, me deje caer por completo, mis ojos terminaron de cerrarse, perdí la conciencia, lo ultimo que recuerdo, fue a un Soul dolido, tembloroso, lastimoso a la vista, pero a pesar de eso...Seguía siendo el Soul, del que ahora no me queda la mas mínima duda... Estoy enamorada...

_**Soul POV**_  
Me abrace a su pecho, ¿De verdad morirá? ¿Aún sin que le diga cuanto la amo?, Sentí como acariciaba débilmente mi cabello, solo quería estar mas tiempo con ella, no haberla rechazado tantas veces, haberle dicho lo que sentía, se que morirá, lo presiento, pero haría lo que fuera por que no pasara.  
Sentí como su mano se quedo quieta, y caía,su respiración... Ya no la sentí... No se si era mi desesperación porque no pasara, pero ya no sentí su corazón, la mire, su cabeza se había dejado caer, ya no veía el hermoso color jade de sus ojos, porque estos estaban cerrados, si rostro estaba tranquilo, como si solo durmiera, pero se que no era así.  
Primero Miguel, despues Lumina, y ahora Maka...

_**Jeje Hola chicos uwu Parece que he vuelto :v Lo siento por colgar todos los capítulos de este fic tan de golpe, pero lo tengo listos desde que lo publique por primera vez XD Asi que quería deshacerme de esta responsabilidad antes de seguir con lo demás. **_

_**Desde que mi amiga Lizzy volvió a subir fics, me he estado planteando esta posibilidad.**_

_**Oficialmente relei Amigos con Derecho para tomar el hilo de la historia y continuarla, cuando la publique, seguire con The Wolf Land uwu Tiene mas de un año que no subo nada, y siento que estare algo oxidada, pero me aceitare un poco de ¡Boom! Como antes 3**_

_**Nos leemos luego**_

_**Bye bye**_

_**Yunne fuera ¡Paz!**_


	17. ¿Donde estoy?

_**Capitulo 17 : "¿Donde estoy?"**_

Estaba en una oscuridad profunda, como en la fusión, pero esta se siente muy diferente, estoy sola, ninguna luz sale de mi, la oscuridad me abruma de forma aterradora, y no me siento como en medio del agua, siento la tierra bajo mis pies...Soul... ¿Donde estas?...  
Pude ver a lo lejos una luz blanca ¿Sera la salida?.  
Como pude me acerque a ella , mi cuerpo estaba muy pesado y llegue agotada a la luz blanca, era de verdad segadora, alce una mano para tocarla, de verdad, no me esperaba lo que vi después.  
Reaparecí en un jardín hermoso, o mejor dicho, en medio de un bosque hermoso, tenia puesto un vestido blanco, era corto y me llegaba a la rodilla, era ajustado del pecho y holgado de la falda, en corte estraples y tenia un listón negro, grueso que rodeaba la cintura y formaba un pequeño moño a un costado, dejando caer parte del listón por mi pierna derecha, mi cabello estaba recogido en una trenza en la que se colaban flores de varios colores.  
Camine como pude por el bosque, no fue muy difícil, ya que por suerte mis zapatos no eran nada altos, muy apenas podía considerarse que estaba usando tacones.  
Llegue hasta una cabaña de madera y piedra, para ser de este material, se veía muy bonita y resistente, lucia intacta.  
Entre por la puerta enorme de madera, me encontré con una sala hermosa, el piso era de madera, las paredes de un pálido purpura y los sofás de color blanco, lucían increíblemente cómodos, camine hasta llegar frente a la chimenea de piedra, para parecer una cabaña ta modesta desde fuera, era todo un lujo por dentro  
—¿A quien buscas?— Una voz muy femenina y sonora me hablo desde atrás, me voltee para ver de quien se trataba y me quede paralizada al ver su rostro, era esa chica, la chica de mi sueño...Lumina...  
Usaba un vestido exactamente del mismo diseño que el mio, solo que los coloreas estaban invertidos, siendo que el listón negro que usaba ella, era mas bien blanco, y el resto de la tela era negro.  
—¿No me responderás, niña?— Me pregunto cortante.  
—No trates así a un invitado Lumina, ¿Hace cuanto que no tenemos uno?— Una voz masculina se escucho de entre las sombras y de estas salio un chico que no pude reconocer, pero, volví a paralizarme cuando me di cuenta de un detalle crucial del momento, ese chico, en su rostro, era de verdad muy parecido a mi, sus ojos era iguales a los míos, y su cabello del mismo tono opaco que el mio, lo que mas me asusto fue su voz, nuevamente, con un ligero toque de la mía. Vestía un traje negro  
—Creo que mi compañera no la recibió de la manera mas adecuada, Maka-San, usted es bienvenida aquí, de hecho, estábamos esperando su llegada, debo agregar que usted luce esplendida— Todo eso lo dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mi, tomaba con suavidad mi mano derecha, y la besaba con delicadeza, me sentí rara ante su tacto, no rara nerviosa, o emocionada, rara sorprendida, como si su tacto hiciera erizar mi piel.  
—¿Quiénes son ustedes?— Pregunte cuando él se aparto de mi un poco. Ambos sonrieron, el chico izo una reverencia ante mi, y dijo mientras volvía a la posición normal.  
—Mi nombre el Miguel Akerman... Y soy un Arcángel— ...  
—Y el mio, es Lumina, Lumina Stranger... Y yo, pequeña infiltrada, soy un demonio— Dijo ella con el orgullo a flor de piel y con su voz femenina y seductora  
—¿Dónde estoy?— Pregunté dado que la curiosidad me carcomía por dentro, ellos se miraron, tal vez preguntándose que decir  
—No es cortes ser tan directa Maka, mejor sal al jardín... Alguien te espera...— Me dijo él evitando mi pregunta, me indico que saliera de la habitación por una segunda puerta que para llegar a ella tenia que atravesar la enorme cocina, era hermosa, de color chocolate y muy limpia, pero no pude apreciarla bien porque cuando salí de ella, el hermoso jardín ocupo toda mi atención, el piso era sustituido por un tapete gigante de flores, que poco a poco se desvanecía, pero para llegar al fin, era necesario caminar mucho.  
Mire a lo lejos y no vi a a nadie, voltee la vista para preguntarle a "Miguel" quien era la persona que me esperaba, pero la cabaña había desaparecido, si resulta que la imagine en definitiva me volví loca.  
Me recosté en el tapete de flores mientras miraba al cielo, no había notado el hermoso tono azul que tenia, ni os fulminantes rayos del sol que llegaban atravesando mi piel.  
Sentí que me empezaba a quedar dormida, pero una voz me regreso a la "realidad" si es que esto puede ser lo suficientemente creíble para ser real, porque, como bien dicen, "Es demasiado bueno como para ser verdad", y en mi caso era demasiado hermoso para ser real.  
—¿Maka...?— podría reconocer esa voz donde fuese, en el fin del mundo de ser necesario...  
Me levante incrédula, no de que mis oídos me engañaran, si no de que el estuviera conmigo.  
Mire a un Soul que tenia su ropa de siempre, su chaqueta de cuero negro, su camisa naranja debajo y sus jeans oscuros. Mire fijamente por un momento sus ojos carmesí en los cuales siempre me perdía...Soul...Estas aquí... Conmigo...  
Él corrió hasta mi, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, me abrazo fuertemente, me cargo un poco y me balanceo de un lado a otro ondeando el vestido blanco de lado a lado  
—¡Soul!— dije entre risas mientras él me elevaba  
—Maka...— Susurro mi nombre una vez que me volvió a dejar en el suelo  
—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Dónde estamos?— Le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos  
—N-no ... no lo se...— Huyo de mi mirada, miente  
—No mientas— le dije de forma seria y mirándolo igual  
Él abrió la boca nervioso para responder, pero unas voces se escucharon en el lugar _"Soul...Soul..."_una voz femenina y dulce lo llamaba, me parecía familiar pero no la reconocía.  
La figura de Soul se convirtió poco a poco en cenizas blancas que desaparecieron en el aire, me quede atónita y caí de nuevo al suelo, lo había vuelto a ver, y se fue de nuevo, pero, mas importante ahora, el cielo, sin darme cuenta ya se empezaba a oscurecer, como si la noche fuese a llegar.  
Mir e ami alrededor y la cabaña mágicamente había vuelto, Miguel estaba en la puerta, me miro y con un movimiento de cabeza, me indico que entrara.

—¿Donde estamos?— Le pregunte a Miguel y a Lumina cuando estábamos dentro de la cabaña, ambos se miraron.  
—Maka... Esto es un poco complicado de explicar, ya es tarde, mejor duerme y, mañana te lo decimos— Me respondió Lumina.

Esa noche tuve un sueño extraño, estaba con Soul jugando Baloncesto, pero no era con MI Soul, era con un Soul de 9 años, ya tenia esa actitud "cool" que tanto lo caracterizaba, y yo parecía ser yo.  
— _ja!, un chico tan cool como yo no pude perder, hermano, rindete, te llevo tres de ventaja ¡no puedes ganarme!— Soul manejaba con gran maestría el balón, lo pasaba de una mano a otra jugando el todo por el todo, de mi boca salio una voz algo mas masculina que la mía.__  
—recuerda quien te enseño a jugar pedazo de crió, ¡el maestro aquí soy yo! ¡perderás!— Y dicho esto mis manos le arrebataron el balón, y en unos segundos, ya le había anotado un punto__  
—¿Decías hermanito?— Le dije sarcásticamente mientras volvía a tomar el balón y de nuevo lo botaba de una mano a otra, mi yo de verdad nunca, ni siquiera jugando sola habría anotado un punto, pero parece que el cuerpo en el ahora estaba era todo un profesional  
Al cavo de unos minutos,el marcador estaba a 5-7, a favor mio, me sorprende ser capaz de ganarle a Soul, aunque se que esa victoria no es propiamente mía.  
Al final del sueño, estaba de pie, en una habitación enorme sosteniendo una libro que tenia un candado, parecía algo así como un diario, este era de portada negra con decorados dorados, una lluvia extremadamente fuerte se escuchaba por la ventana, rayos y truenos hacían acto de presencia, por la puerta entro Soul, con cara sonrojada y una almohada entre los brazos.  
—H-hola... Miguel, puedo...¿puedo dormir contigo?— Me pregunto nervioso desviando la mirada de la mía, le sonreí__  
—Claro hermanito, ¿tienes miedo?— Le pregunte bromista, Soul se ofendió__  
—¡No!, es que... amm... ¿Qué es eso?— Muy nervioso me medio respondió, porque luego cambio el tema señalando el objeto en mis manos  
—¿Ah? ¿Esto? Es solo mi diario de investigación, es el que me dieron para cumplir aquella misión de la que te platique, pero... Recibí la noticia de que, por haber pasado tanto tiempo qui y haberme apegado tanto a...— Se detuvo de golpe, como si hubiera soltado información que no debía__  
—Olvídalo, no importa, lo que quería hacer es, bueno, Pensaba releerlo, y luego, no se, quemarlo tal vez, ya no lo quiero seguir escribiendo, al menos no ese, ahora que mi vida cambio tanto, no tiene caso seguir escribiendo este— Esas palabras me sonaron muy familiares, pero no las termine de relacionar cuando Soul respondió .  
—Bien, yo tengo sueño, me dormiré ya, los tios cool como yo no le temen a las tormentas— Yo me ataque de risa junto con Miguel, escuche la voz de él decir en mi cabeza "pues estas lejos de ser cool, pequeño amigo"_


	18. ¿Por que siempre tienes que irte?

_**Capitulo 18: "¿Porque Siempre Tienes Que Irte?"**_

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado ¿Dos semanas? ¿Tres? ¿Un mes? No lo se, en este extraño lugar en el que estoy, soy completamente ajena al tiempo y posiblemente al espacio, no soy consiente de cuanto tiempo paso desde la primera visita de Soul a este lugar, solo se que, de una forma milagrosa y que yo agradezco desde lo profundo de mi alma, él me visita todos los días, sin falta.  
casi siempre a la misma hora, entre el atardecer y el amanecer para ser exacta.  
Pero siempre acaba sus visitas de la misma forma, una voz femenina y muy dulce, extrañamente familiar para mi, lo llama desde algún lugar, y después de un par de llamados "Soul...Soul" el se convierte en cenizas y desaparece en el aire, e podido notar que, cada que Soul llega, Lumina y Miguel desaparecen junto con la cabaña, y cuando Soul se va, ellos vuelven.  
Hablando de Lumina y de Miguel, ellos aun no me han querido decir donde rayos estoy, siempre que trato de tocar el tema, Soul llega, o me detienen con la excusa de "es tarde, debes dormir, lo hablaremos mañana" pero parece que el "mañana" para ellos es muy diferente a mis "mañana".  
Mis sueños raros regresan cada noche, solo que ya no son como los de antes, en los que me encontraba encerrada en otro cuerpo, no, en estos tengo mi propio cuerpo, pero no puedo participar en mi sueño, soy, nuevamente, una espectadora, uno mas que ve el espectáculo, pero siempre sueño con la misma trama, Soul con Lumina, ella le coquetea y el cede sin dejarse enredar demasiado en los encantos de ella, soñar es tipo de cosas me da cólera, pensando que Soul sede, pero no ante mi.  
También e soñado con Miguel y con un Soul infante, siempre tiene entre 5 y 10 años, creo que debería de contar alguno de esos, ya que son muchos y me parece extraño soñar con mis compañeros de.. Mmm... No se como llamarlo, y no se como se llama, como dije antes, ni Lumina ni Miguel han querido decirme una palabra sobre ello.

_Estaba sentada en una banca en un parque, era de tarde noche, estaba en pleno crepúsculo, el parque parecía antiguo, no me refiero a que el parque estaba con varios años de ser creado, no, parecía nuevo, pero con un tipo de construcción del que usaban hace no se cuantos años, a lo lejos divise a Soul (de la edad a la que lo conocí) estaba caminando de la mano con Lumina, muy pegados, me acerque algo enfadada, y me coloque frente a ellos para verlos mejor, era como si no estuviera.  
Se detuvieron y ella lo miro de una forma tierna —Un mes ¿Eh?— Le dijo en el mismo tono, él sonrió, he de admitir que sentí rabia de que le sonriera de esa forma pero ¿Que tonto no? Después de todo es solo un sueño.  
—Aja, un mes, ¿Que tal tu regalo?— Dijo señalando a una pulsera plateada con muchos dijes que escribían "Mi amor" en mas de un idioma  
—Me encanto... De verdad te quiero Soul...Aunque...— La chica puso mirada picara ¿Que dirá?  
—¿Que pasa?— Pregunto Soul preocupado, ella no quitaba su sonrisa picara  
—Creo que podría quererte mas— Soul se rió ante la insinuación no tan santa de la chica.  
—Si, pero sabes lo que pienso respecto a eso...—  
—Si,si, lose, te haces del rogar— Dijo ella divertida  
—Si, pero... Tal vez si insistes deje de hacerlo...— Él se acerco mas a ella y la tomo de la cintura  
—Entonces no parare— Se besaron de forma apasionada, de verdad que sentí celos.  
En ese momento fue cuando desperté.  
_  
He tenido muchos mas sueños, en otro, uno que me llamo mucho la atención, dado parecía que Lumina y Soul se conocían por primera vez, creo que de verdad me afecto todo esto de Lumina, porque siempre sueño con ella coqueteandole a Soul, pero nunca llegan lejos de un par de besos, parece que Soul después de todo no es tan pervertido como pensaba, o al menos no lo es en mis sueños.  
_Era uno de esos sueños en los que yo estaba en un cuerpo que no era mio, (el ultimo de ese tipo) era el cuerpo de Lumina, ella estaba caminando por una cueva, o mejor dicho, corriendo por una cueva, escapando de algo.__  
Llegue al final de la cueva, era un acantilado, pero ella no dudo en saltar mientras yo temblaba de terror, cayo con gracia en el sueño, dejándolo agrietado, siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un bosque y se detuvo a descansar después de un mínimo de 20 minutos corriendo a toda marcha.  
—¿Quién eres?— Una voz masculina llamo la atención de Lumina, miro a todas partes pero no deslumbro nada —Arriba tonta— Ella alzo la mirada y encontró a Soul trepado en uno de los arboles mirándola con desprecio, pero ella le devolvió una mirada de esas que funden por el calor que transmiten.  
—Vienes para llevarme a "ese" lugar de mierda ¿Verdad?— Dijo mientras de un salto volvía al piso, callo de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de mezclilla rasgado__  
—Tal vez... — Dijo ella relajando los músculos mostrando muy poco interés en el  
—No pienso ir a ese lugar, es una mierda ¿Como puedes estar de su lado? ¿Como puedes permitir que te utilicen así?— Pregunto él ofendido  
—Ellos no me utilizan, y tampoco lo harían contigo si eso es lo que piensas, o mejor dicho, no lo harán contigo— Dijo ella cortante  
—¿Insinúas que iré contigo a esa cárcel camuflada?— Dijo él aun mas ofendido  
—No es que lo insinué, es que lo estoy dando por hecho— Dijo ella confiada, se coloco en posición de pelea y continuo —¿Que tal una apuesta? Si pierdes, vienes conmigo, si pierdo, la "cárcel camuflada" te dejara en paz, de eso puedes estar seguro— Soul sonrió y coloco la misma__  
posición con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
—Dime tu nombre antes, quiero saber a quien derrotare hoy— Ella le devolvió la sonrisa  
—Lumina... ¿Y el tuyo? me lo pedirán cuando te entregue—  
—Soul...—__  
_  
Ese sueño me pareció en especial interesante, de verdad que tengo mucha imaginar un encuentro como ese.

—¿Y bien? ¿no me responderás?— Estaba recostada en el piso, Soul estaba a un lado mio mirándome a los ojos, estábamos en ese extraño jardín que aparecía cada que el me visita a este extraño lugar —No se si sea buena idea Maka, es algo fuerte de decir— desvió su mirada de mi y miro al cielo  
—¡Pero si llevo mucho preguntándote!— Chille ofendida ante el hecho de no tener una respuesta a la pregunta que siempre le hago,  
—¡Se que lo sabes! ¿Porque me lo ocultas? No puede ser tan malo como para no decirme, ademas, ya que pregunto eso ¿De quien es esa voz que siempre se escuche antes de que desaparezcas?— Mi voz sonó mas bien como una novia posesiva, algo no muy común en mi.  
—¿Voz?...¡Oh!¡ Esa voz!, ¿Tan rápido te olvidas de tu familia? que mala sobrina, olvidándose de su tía—  
—¿Marie?— Él asintió con la cabeza  
—Bien, ahora que lo se, dejemos ese subtema y vallamos al tema principal de todo esto, se que lo sabes bien Soul, se que sabes donde estamos, ¿Porque no me lo  
dices?— La espera y la curiosidad de verdad son fuertes en este momento.  
—Maka... Eso no es fácil de decir, mucho menos por lo que pasas fuera de esto, no quiero pelear contigo, no ahora, no aquí...— Me miro triste, creo que vi una lagrima en sus ojos carmesí  
—¿Fuera de aquí? ¿Pero de que hablas?—  
_"Soul...Soul... Ya es tiempo..."_La voz de nuevo, Soul se empezó a volver cenizas como siempre  
—Daría mi alma entera por estar contigo afuera... ¡ja!, si lo piensas bien, es muy irónico que yo diga eso— Me abalance sobre él para tratar de abrasarlo, pero cuando llegue, ya solo había cenizas.  
—No te vallas...— Dije mientras abrazaba mis piernas y lloraba sin consuelo en el suelo ¿porque siempre tienes que irte? ¿Porque justo cuando te necesito mas?

—Maka... Creo que es tiempo de decirte donde estas...— Miguel y Lumina aparecieron frente a mi, la que hablo fue Lumina.  
—Tu... Tu estas...— Ella parecía no poder continuar, Miguel continuo la frase de forma cortante  
—Dentro de tu alma, estas dentro de tu alma— 


	19. Solo tienes que desearlo

_**Capitulo 19: "Solo tienes que desearlo..."**_

—Dentro de tu alma, estas dentro de tu alma— Me quede helada ante las crudas palabras de Miguel, de verdad... No las entiendo  
—Explícate— Le exigí más que pedirle.  
—Tu, estuviste por morir después de la fusión con Soul, se supone que esta formada para que el familiar sufra solo durante la fusión del alma, ya que el familiar es el que tiene un alma mas...¿Cómo decirlo?... Natural, pura, joven... Con más vida... Sin embargo, si el familiar tiene resentimientos contra su demonio, o contra si mismo, algún rencor que no sea capaz de perdonar, o que no lo haya hecho, entonces la fusión requerirá una cierta cantidad de dolor de parte del demonio, lo mismo ocurre con la fusión de cuerpo, el cuerpo de los demonios tiene mas energía, mas experiencia y mucha mas fuerza, por ello ellos son los que sufren durante esta, y, como tu demonio tiene ciertos rencores consigo mismo, la fusión también te afecto... Debo de añadir que esos rencores deben de ser muy fuertes, o deben haberle afectado mucho, mira que para que casi te mataran... Tu demonio no solo te oculta su verdadero nombre, tampoco su pasado, ni cual es tu estado en el mundo físico, y el estado de él en el mundo físico, Maka... De verdad, Soul te oculta muchas cosas, tantas que me quedo corto con todo lo que ya te dije...—  
De nuevo que de helada, ¿Soul me oculta cosas?  
—¿Cómo es que el puede visitarme aquí? ¿Qué no se supone que esta es mi alma?— Respondí alterada, es demasiada información, pero tendré tiempo después para analizarla con detalle, ahora no puedo tomarme ese lujo, hoy me están contando todo esto, pero ¿Mañana también lo harán si se los pido?  
—Creo que sera mejor que él te lo diga... Justo ahora por ejemplo...— Lumina interrumpió cuando Miguel apenas abría la boca para contarme el resto, señalo a la puerta que conducía al jardín, yo mire a ella, luego volví la vista a Lumina y Miguel, ya no estaban...

Avance, o mejor dicho, corrí hasta llegar a la puerta de la cabaña.  
Ni el jardín ni Soul estaban ahí, me senté en el suelo que solo estaba hecho de pasto sin mas ni menos, cerré los ojos cuando una fresca brisa paso por mi rostro volando mi cabello hacia detrás de mi.  
_"Maka..."_Una voz me llamo, era una voz lastimosa, se escuchaba con la garganta gastada y con un nudo de verdad grande en esta, se notaba que estaba o que al menos había llorado.  
Me levante de golpe ante el sonido de esa voz, mire a todas partes y no vi nada ni nadie, corrí un poco hacia delante, sin rumbo fijo y sin saber bien porque  
"T_e necesito aquí... Conmigo..."_De nuevo esa voz lastimosa, ahora la podía distinguir mejor, era Soul.  
"Vamos Maka... No bromees así conmigo... Se que estas ahí..." rompió en llanto de forma feroz, no gritaba, más bien ahogaba sus gritos, me derrumbe de nuevo cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo, llorando junto con él ¿Qué es lo que ocurre afuera?  
_"Es suficiente Maka... Vamos háblame... Despierta..."_  
—¡Soul! ¡Soul! ¡Por favor escúchame! ¡Estoy aquí, estoy viva! ¡No me he ido! ¡No me iré!— Empece a gritar, con la esperanza de que él me escuchase... Su voz empezó a elevarse mas, gritando y entre llantos.  
_"¡Maldita Perra! ¡Prometiste que no te irías! ¡¿Porqué me mentiste?! ¡¿Porqué te vas?! ¡¿Porqué Maka?!... ¿Porqué...?"_El ultimo no fue un grito, fue un susurro, uno muy triste, quería verlo, quería abrasarlo, quería decirle que estaba viva, que no me había ido, que no mentí...  
—No me he ido...No me iré Soul... No me iré...— Me abrace intentado imagina que el que me abrasaba era él. Ya mis mejillas estaban encharcadas  
_"¿Porqué...?"_seguía preguntando en susurros, el lugar, sin que yo me hubiese dado cuenta de como paso, había empezado a llover, empapándome de pies a cabeza y mezclando mis lagrimas con las gotas de lluvia.  
—Maka... Levántate de ahí— Sentí una mano que posaba sobre mi hombro, voltee y solo atine a abrazarlo por los hombros mientras él me abrazaba de forma protectora y la lluvia caía sobre nosotros.  
—Es hora de que salgas, Maka, hay gente allí afuera que te espera, tienes que volver— Él acaricio mi cabeza de forma tierna mientras que yo me ocultaba en su pecho, mire su rostro, él me sonrió.  
—Miguel ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?  
_"Maka.. Vuelve conmigo... Aun hay muchas cosas que tengo que decirte, ¿recuerdas que te prometí decirte lo de esa noche? cuando dormí contigo, se que piensas que eso fue un sueño... Me encargue de que lo pensaras... Aun tengo que decírtelo... Pero solo lo haré si despiertas..."_  
La voz de Soul nos izo callar a Miguel y a mi  
—Solo tienes que desearlo... Solo eso...—


	20. De vuelta a la realidad

Capitulo 20: "De vuelta a la realidad"

—Solo tienes que desearlo... Solo eso...— Lo mire sonriendo mientas él me sonreía igual

—Gracias... Por todo...— No se exactamente porque le agradecí, solo sentía que debía hacerlo, como si algo dentro de mi me lo indicara ¿suena extraño verdad?

—Cierra los ojos— Me dijo de forma tierna, lentamente los cerré.

—Imagina lo que quieres... Imagínate con él— De alguna manera pude de ver una imagen de él y yo juntos, en un tierno abrazo, eso era todo lo que quería, un abrazo...

—Maka...— Una voz izo que abriera los ojos de una forma muy lenta, eran muy pesados.

Vi un techo blanco, mi cuerpo estaba cansado y adolorido, muy a mi pesar voltee la cabeza a mi izquierda, ahí estaba él.

—So-Soul...— Una lagrima se derramo de sus ojos carmesí y solo se encimo encima mio para abrazarme fuerte, me dolió el abrazo, literalmente, mi cuerpo estaba débil y la fuerza que el aplico para el abrazo me lastimo.

No es que sea masoquista ni nada, solo que me gusto que me abrazara así, como pude le devolví el abrazo, sin soltarme, me incorporo en la cama del hospital para que yo quedara sentada frente a él.

El abrazo fue largo, y un poco doloroso, pero me gusto, débilmente acaricie su cabeza y metía los dedos entre su cabello blanco, en eso me percate de más de un error en ese abrazo.

Su cabello ya no era suave, me moví un poco para ver su cabello, tampoco era blanco, era mas bien de un gris muy claro, ya no tenia ese brillo ni esa suavidad de seda que tanto me gustaba, luego acaricie sus hombros y me di cuenta del segundo error, ya no tenia esos hombros fuertes, eran mas bien huesudos, pase mis manos por su espalda, esta estaba igual ¿Qué te ocurrió Soul? mientras o acariciaba, me di cuenta de algo mas, el no era el único que parecía un cadáver con la piel pegada a los huesos, yo estaba igual.

—Soul... ¿Qué paso?— Él me soltó y me miro a los ojos mientras sostenía sus delgadas manos en las mías aun mas delgadas.

—Después de la fusión, tu te desmayaste, llamamos a una ambulancia y te llevamos a un hospital...Maka... Tu...— Se seco una lagrima con la manga del suéter negro que tenia puesto, recordaba que unas ojeras adornaban sus ojos, pero las que tenia ahora eran mucho mas grandes, mas oscuras y mas pronunciadas, ademas que sus ojos carmesí no tenían ese brillo que tanto me hipnotizaba.

—Estuviste en coma... durante 5 meses...— La noticia me impacto en grande.

—Tu sabias que... cuando me visitabas... ¿Era dentro de mi alma...?— El asintió con la cabeza de forma leve.

—¿Porque nunca me lo dijiste?— El desvió la mirada de mis ojos para pasarla al suelo.

—¿Cómo querías que te explicara que estabas al borde de la muerte? ¿Qué en el primer mes decían que morirías en cualquier momento? Conociéndote sabia que si te decía que estabas dentro de tu alma querrías saber que era de ti aquí, no quería que supieras que en cualquier momento tu corazón podría dejar de latir, y que simplemente dejarías de existir.

El tenia la razón, ¿Cómo explicar algo así? Creo que me hubiera desmayado en ese momento.

—¿Cómo era que podías visitarme? ¿Cómo entraste en mi alma?—

—Es cosa de la fusión, nuestras almas se conectan, por eso pude entrar, pero solo podía hacerlo mientras dormía, por alguna razón, el dormir me hacia entrar en tu alma.—

—Oh...Soul...— Recargue mi cabeza en su pecho y me abrace a el, sentía los huesos de sus costillas —¿Qué te ocurrió?

En eso la puerta se abrió y por ella entro mi tía Marie, yo solté a Soul para mirarla, se quedo petrificada en el umbral de la puerta, yo solo atine a sonreirle, después de ver mi pequeña sonrisa sus ojos se llenaron a mas no poder de lagrimas y prácticamente salto sobre mi para ser la siguiente en abrazarme, bueno, supongo que después de 5 meses en coma todos me extrañaron.

—¡Maka! ¡Estas de vuelta, no sabes como te extrañamos!— Mi tía me abrazo con aun mas fuerza que Soul, casi asfixiándome, creo que mi cara se empezó a poner morada.

—¡Déjala la ahogas!— Soul obligo a mi tía a soltarme, ella tiene la fuerza de los ocho brazos de un pulpo en solo dos, ¿De donde tiene tanta?

—No es que quisiera ahogarla, es solo que... Solo que... La extrañe mucho... La extrañamos mucho... ¡Dios mio! ¡tenemos que decirles a todos que Makita despertó del coma!— Mi tía Marie jalo de la camisa a Soul y lo arrastro fuera de la habitación, acabo de despertar y ya me dejaron sola que buena familia.

A eso de una hora después, ya todo el mundo había llegado, todos habían hecho una enorme fila para abrazarme, por consecuencia, Soul se había empezado a enfadar y siempre, después de cada 2 abrazos, luchaba por volverme a abrazar, yo, como supondrán, no me negué en lo mas mínimo a cada uno de los abrazos de mi posesivo demonio y soltaba pequeñas rositas cada que él se sonrojaba y hacia pucheros viéndome abrazar a alguien mas.

—Esto en definitiva requiere de una fiesta— Dijo Kid sonriéndome mientras me soltaba después de su abrazo.

—¡Si! ¡es una muy buena idea!— Liz, como siempre, estando de acuerdo en todo lo que tubiese que ver con una fiesta

—Pero mejor después de que Makita se recupere, ademas, esta muy delgada y de seguro se siente débil— Tsubaki fue la siguiente en interrumpir, yo asentí con la cabeza dando una pequeña y débil sonrisa a mi amiga, de verdad la extrañe.

Unos pasos se escucharon fuera de la habitación, todos miramos la puesta expectantes y por esta entro una mujer.

Era delgada, alta, de piel aperada, su cabello era castaño claro y sus ojos de un color chocolate oscuro,

—Jóvenes, tienen que retirarse, la paciente necesita reposo, ademas necesito aplicarle unos medicamentos y hacer análisis de sangre—

—¿Cuánto durara eso?— Soul parecía desesperado por volverme a ver sin siquiera haber dejado de hacerlo, sinceramente, esos pequeños detalles y actitudes de él, de verdad me gustan.

—Joven, la paciente necesita descansar, la próxima visita la podrá hacer hasta dentro de una semana, disculpe— La enfermera se izo a un lado de la puerta, y con un ademan les indico a todos que salieran de la habitación, todos se despidieron con abrazos y besos de mi, yo los recibí con gusto a todos y cada uno de ellos, Soul fue el ultimo, y fue el que mas tiempo duro entre mis brazos.

Después de eso, la enfermera me inyecto algo, me saco sangre, me dio algo de agua, y me trajo un pequeño torso de pastel cuando todos esos piquetes cesaron.

Toda la semana fue sumamente aburrida, si, si, la pase dormida, viendo películas, leyendo libros, comiendo la asquerosa comida del hospital (excepto por los postres, esos si que estaban ricos) llamando por teléfono con los chicos, escuchando música, cosas que hacen los que no tienen nada que hacer.

—Hola pecho-plano, ¿Lista para salir?— Soul entro muy animado y con su típica sonrisa torcida y enseñando los dientes

—Si chico tiburón— A Soul le molestaba esa comparación así que la use para molestarlo, lo mire de pies a cabeza, seguía igual de flaco, pero su cabello ya tenia un poco de brillo, Soul noto que yo lo miraba y me dijo bromista.

—¿Que? ¿Te gusta lo que vez?— Yo lo mire tipo "¿en serio chico tiburón?

—¡Ja! Ni creas, te has vuelto muy flaco, antes estabas mas bueno— le hiñe un ojo y reí, el también rió a carcajadas

—Pues tu sigues igual de plana—

—ja-ja-ja, cállate rama de árbol con dientes— Él rió a carcajadas, cuando se callo solo me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa, me termine de sentar en la camilla y palmee a mi lado para indicarle que se sentara, me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado, recargue de forma distraída mi cabeza y su hombro huesudo, recuerdo que antes era como estar en una almohada algo dura, ahora era como… no se, pero era diferente, muy diferente.

El recargo su cabeza sobre la mía y con su brazo rodeo mis hombros, proveche el momento para preguntarle algo que había notado hace una semana

—Soul...Tu... ¿Qué te paso?— Él se separo de mi para mirarme confundido.

—¿A que te refieres?— Yo lo señale con la vista de pies a cabeza —Tu...Estas más...—

—Si, todo el mundo me lo dice, no importa— Me interrumpió secamente.

—Claro que importa, eres mi mejor amigo y aunque no lo parezca, me preocupo por ti, y no puedes decir que no importa, tal vez a ti no, pero a mi si que me importas— Él se quedo algo atontado por mis palabras.

—si... Tienes razón... Eres... Mi mejor amiga...— Sonó extraña y terriblemente triste al decir eso —Es solo que... Bueno... No es lo mismo sin ti... De verdad te extrañe— termino de voltearse y me abrazo por la cintura, yo, como podrán imaginar, correspondí al abrazo sin protesta.

Volvimos a casa ese día, yo estaba aun demasiado agotada, no tenia fuerzas, mi tío Stein casi llora cuando me vio, jamas lo había visto así

—Al fin, ahora que estas aquí Soul se dignara a comer, sentía que le daría anemia— Mi tía Marie lo abraso casi sofocándolo y alborotándole el cabello.

Estábamos sentados en los sofás, mi tía, Soul y yo en uno,y mi tío Stein en otro.

—¿Entonces Soul no comía?— Pregunta preocupada mirándolo

—Aja, decía que no tenia hambre, no sabes lo mucho que todos te extrañamos aquí Makita, sobretodo Soul, él en definitiva fue el que mas te hecho de menos— Soul, aun siendo apretujado, se sonrojo y miro a otro punto del piso, se veía muy tierno.

Soul no se aparto de mi en todo el día, bromeaba mucho conmigo, y cada que podía se pegaba a mi, literalmente, abrazándome y jalando mis coletas de forma tierna mientras yo me sonrojaba y hacia pucheros, también me molestaba haciendo señas pervertidas con sus manos, mientras que yo me sonrojaba, le hacia Maka-Chops, o me cubría el pecho diciéndole "pervertido", Durmió conmigo esa noche, no me sentí incomoda, bueno si, pero no fue tanto como me imaginaba que seria, principalmente porque no dejábamos de hablar y cuando me quede dormida fue a mitad de la conversación mientras él me hablaba de algo que ni recuerdo, mi mamá había venido a verme mas de una ves mientras yo esta en coma, ese día ella volvió para verme, y cuando dio la noche, por cuestiones de trabajo, ella abordo un vuelo a japón asegurándome que volvería después para visitarme.

Al fin de semana siguiente,(osease dos días después) en mi casa, organizamos una pequeña fiesta, yo no tenia tanta fuerza para fiestas, pero como era en mi honor no tuve mas opción.

—Creo que esta fiesta es mas bien en honor de Soul y Maka, que solo de Maka, aun que, siendo mas justos, debería ser en mi honor por iluminar sus vidas !yahoo!— BlackStar hacia como siempre su monologo de "gran dios", después de analizar bien sus palabras (de las cuales casi nunca saco nada importante) encontré un detalle que no entendí

—¿Soul?¿Porque en honor a Soul y yo?— Todos me miraron y después rieron un poco.

—¿Ya lo olvidaste Maka-chan?— Me pregunto Tsubaki sin dejar de sonreír

—Te desmayaste justo después de la fusión, Maka, ¡Oficialmente tu y Soul Son Demonio y Familiar!— Continuo Kid

—¿Tan rápido te olvidas de tu demonio Maka?— Soul sonrió torcidamente

—Ja, ja, eso quisiera, pero eres tan pervertido que no me dejas en paz— Todos reímos a carcajadas, de un momento a otro recobre fuerzas.

—De verdad los extrañe, a todos— Me miraron confundidos

—Pero...Tu estuviste dormida los 5 meses... N-no tenias conciencia, ¿C-Cómo pudiste extrañarnos?— Pregunto Chrona

—Es complicado, de laguna forma quede atrapada dentro de mi alma, estaba consciente, podía moverme y pues, no tenia mucho que hacer ahí dentro, creo que fue mas divertido estar en el hospital esta semana— Todos me miraron y asintieron.

—Bien, dejémonos de cursiladas y continuemos con la fiesta ¡Yahooo!—

BlackStar había traído discos de música, pusimos música y bailamos un rato, yo no baile mucho pero lo poquito que baile fue muy divertido, hicimos concurso de baile "Breack-Dance" para sorpresa mía, Kid fue el que gano. Esa noche todos se quedaron a dormir, hicimos una especie de campamento en sótano, donde la pasamos contando historias de terror.

—Y se dice, que cada noche de luna llena, la anciana Wolquen vuelve para buscar venganza, es mas, ustedes sabían que, antes de fundarse Death City, en este lugar, ¿era donde la hacienda de la familia Wolquen estaba construida? Era de verdad grande, y mas o menos por donde estamos nosotros, era por donde la anciana tenia los cuerpos decapitados de sus victimas...— Liz nos estaba asustando a todos con su historia, BlackStar estaba escondido detrás de Tsubaki, mientras ella estaba petrificada, Kid y Chrona estaban por quedare dormidos lado a lado, Patty sonreía macabramente ante el relato, mientras yo estaba escondida entre los brazos de Soul y él me apretaba con fuerza, igual o mas asustado que yo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente creando un rechinido horrible, todos dimos pequeños gritos ahogados del susto, Chrona y Kid se despertaron por causa de estos, unos tacones se escucharon bajando por la escalera que llevaba a nosotros, no podíamos ver de quien se trataba por causa de la pared que cubría nuestra vista a la escalera, BlackStar estaba casi encima de Tsubaki, casi colgado si cuello, Patty se escondía ligeramente detrás de Liz, ella y Tsubaki estaban petrificadas, mientras Kid, Chrona, Soul y yo nos abrasábamos con fuerza en una extraña posición en la que los 4 acabamos enredando nuestros brazos.

—Chicos...— Una voz de mujer, pero muy ronca nos hablo con suavidad, pero con ese tipo de suavidad que se usa para las canciones que dicen cosas horrorosas y que cantan niños pequeños con rostros predios o enloquecidos.

—¡Ahhhhhh!— Todos gritamos al mismo tiempo cuando la figura se puso delante de nosotros y encendió la luz, nunca había visto algo mas de miedo en mi vida.

Mi tía Marie con una mascarilla verde que le cubría todo el rostro, los ojos rojos y el cabello en una toalla blanca, mientras que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una bata tipo pijama, ya se lo imaginaran, fue horrible.

—Ya duérmanse, es tarde— Dijo la horrible "cosa" frente a nosotros, todos asentimos con miedo, ella apago la luz y se fue dejándonos solo iluminados con la luz de las velas que teníamos, yo estaba aun mas sujeta a Soul

—Amm...Creo que sera mejor dormir en otro lugar...Ya saben, por la higiene y de mas— obviamente Liz no se preocupaba por la higiene, si no mas bien por otra cosa, pero todos asentimos con fuerza, estábamos todos en las mismas.

—Maka...mmm...Me...Me asfixias...ghh— Sin saber, estaba dejando a Soul sin aire por culpa de mi fuerte agarre a su cuello y a su pecho. Lo solté de inmediato. Tardamos un poco en tomas valor y movernos de nuestro lugar, como si al menos movimiento algo malo pasara.

Dormimos en el enorme cuarto de Soul, pero no sin antes ver vídeos de animales tiernos y cortometrajes de Disney.

Todos dormimos muy juntos, por causa del miedo que aun teníamos, ya se imaginaran con quien dormí abrasada como un oso grizzly.

**Ji, ji, ji ¡holi! Yunne de nuevo para molestarlos con otro capitulo de esta "cosa" que me atrevo a llamar fanfic, No estuvo muy interesante, ni tampoco dije cosas relevantes, fue mas bien como un capitulo "relleno" pero creo que fue un relleno divertido y algo largo, me disculpo por tardar en publicar, es que tuve algunos problemitas de creatividad y de mas, en fin, ya que Maka y Soul son oficialmente Demonio y Familiar, las misiones y el toque "Shonen" llegaran en el próximo capitulo, se que no esta muy claro el propósito que tienen los familiares y demonios, pero eso se arregla en el próximo capitulo, creo que este fanfic durara unos 40 capitulos :XD:, podría imprimirlo, cambiar los nombres de los personajes, lugares, tal ves un poco el físico de los personajes y ¡listo! ya tendría toda una novela de romance, misterio, acción y comedia :XD:**

**Yunne fuera ¡Paz!**


	21. El demonio de ojos azules PARTE 1

**Capitulo 21: "El demonio de ojos azules" (Parte 1)**

Han pasado 3 semanas mas desde que salí del hospital, ya me siento mucho mejor que al principio, por ello, me dijeron que retomare las clases en el Shibusen ¡Genial! (no, esta vez no tiene nada de sarcasmo)la eh pasado de lo mas aburrida en casa durante las mañanas, mi tía Marie y mi tío Stein salen a trabajar gran parte del día, y Soul no ha dejado de asistir al Shibusen, como lo envidio por eso. paso como mínimo hasta las 2 de la tarde sola, y contando el hecho de que soy de las que se levantan muy temprano, es una tortura total estar toda la mañana sola, si bien me gusta leer tranquila, o me gusta escuchar música, después de un tiempo de hacer eso mismo todas las mañanas te aburres (bueno, la verdad no me aburro de leer, lo que pasa es que ya acabe todos los libros que tenia).

—Maka, corre o llegaremos tarde— Soul me grito desde la puerta de entrada de la casa, ya eran las 6:35 y yo simplemente no estaba lista, resulta que olvide colocar el despertador la noche anterior y bueno, ya saben como acaban las cosas cuando no lo pones.

—¡Ya lo se!— Grite enfadada a Soul, solo me faltaba lavar mis dientes y ya, pero aquí hay un alvino que es muy desesperado.

—No tendrías por que enojarte tanto, te a pasado lo mismo muchas veces y yo no me quejo— Le dije cuando termine y llegue corriendo hasta donde él

—Si, si, pero apúrate que es tarde, suerte para ti que tengo una nena que nos va a llevar, es muy linda y cool, te la presento— Lo mire confundido ¿Una novia? ¿Me voy por unos meses y ya tiene novia? Maldita sea, ¿Porqué rayos tiene que pasarme a mi? ¿Se imaginan que pasaría si él chico que les gusta resulta tener novia? si, si, exacto, yo también estaría celosa, o mas bien dicho, estoy celosa.

—Bien, ella es Andrea, puedes llamarla Andy, es muy cool ¿No?— Me presento a su "chica" y me sentí de lo mas estúpida al verla, no era una chica, era una motocicleta, debo admitir que, aparte de sentirme estúpida, me sentí aliviada.

—Si,si, tu chica es muy cool, ¡ahora arranca y vayámonos que ya es tarde!— Le grite mientras lo empujaba encima de la motocicleta, mientras el me pasaba el casco caí en cuenta de algo, nunca había subido a una motocicleta ¿Cómo seria?...Un momento...

—Sabes conducirla ¿verdad?— Le pregunte preocupada.

—Amm...Bueno...— Me respondió nervioso mientras se rascaba de forma distraída la nuca y sonreía torpemente —Un poco, je je...— Me enfade ante la poca atención que le prestaba al asunto —Bueno súbete que es tarde—.

—Ni de coña me subo a esa cosa, menos si no sabe conducirla— Me sonrió de forma picara.

—Bien, si quieres quedarte aquí no hay problema— Dijo de manera inocente mientras se subía a la motocicleta y arrancaba el motor.

—¡No, no! Esta bien, pero dame el casco a mi— Dije mientras lo jalaba de la chaqueta negra que tenia puesta.

—Sabia que accederías, toma— Me lanzo el casco, por suerte, a falta de tiempo, no había podido hacerme las coletas y llevaba el cabello suelto, me llegaba a mitad de la espalda, muy apenas y pude acomodar un listón a forma de diadema, seguro que cuando me quite el casco estaré de lo mas despeinada.

Me coloque el casco y con timidez me senté en "Andy" Soul arranco de golpe asustándome a mas no poder y haciéndome gritar de miedo mientras él se reía a carcajadas de mi, inconscientemente me abrace con mucha fuerza al pecho de Soul, note que ya no estaba tan flaco como cuando desperté de los 5 meses de coma, pero aun le faltaba mucha masa muscular para ser de nuevo el Soul que conocí aquel día que me mude a Death City y que lo primero que me dijo fue "¿te enseño tu habitación pecho-plano?"

En unos 10 minutos llegamos al Shibusen, yo me baje de un salto de la motocicleta —¡Maldita Andy! ¡tu y el idiota de Soul estuvieron apunto de matarme!— Grite con fuerza y enojo en cuando pise un pie en el suelo y me gire para ver a ambos.

—Oye, oye, cálmate, no le hables así a mi chica, ademas parecías disfrutar del paseo, me abrasabas muy fuerte, podría jurar que no querías soltarme— Me dijo de forma seductora.

—¡Claro que no quería soltarte! ¡si lo hacia entonces...!— No termine de hablar cuando Soul agito las manos frente a mi cara en señal de que me callara.

—Shh, shh, ya esta hecho, oficialmente admites que te gusto— Sonrió de forma torcida y me paso de largo mientras yo le gritaba.

—¡Yo no he dicho eso grandisimo idiota! ¡Eres de lo peor Albarn!— Me sentí rara cuando dije "Albarn" sabia que ese no era su verdadero nombre, pero era su nombre adoptivo "Soul Albarn" no me gusta, suena muy raro, y mas cuando la que lo dice soy yo.

—No me digas "Albarn" tu apellido no es cool, mejor dime por el mío— Sin siquiera verme o detener la caminata a la entrada del Shibusen me dijo eso.

—¿Cuál es?— Le pregunte corriendo a su lado y cuando estuvimos lado a lado lo mire fijamente, él suspiro y dijo.

—Evans, Soul Eater Evans— Me sorprendí mucho cuando lo dijo.

—"Eater Evans" de acuerdo lo admito— dije con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué te gusto? Eso ya todo el mundo lo sabia Albarn.

—¡Eso no, Baka! ¡admito que tu nombre suena lindo! eres el idiota mas grande que he conocido ¡eres peor que BlackStar!— Me miro sorprendido.

—¿Crees que... Que mi nombre...Suena lindo?— Estaba mas sorprendido que yo, tanto que se detuvo para mirarme con mas clama.

—B-bueno...Suena mejor que "Soul Albarn" eso es seguro— Yo estaba sonrojada y él igual —Cuéntame de tu pasado— Dije de un momento a otro, me interesaba la idea de saber mas de él, hasta hace unos momentos no tenia ni idea de nada de su pasado, pero ahora tengo su nombre una información muy poco importante si lo piensan bien, despues de todo, todo el mundo lo llama por el apellido adoptivo y nadie lo hace por "Eater Evans" aunque es una pena, ya que le queda de maravilla su verdadero nombre, no solo suena genial, si no que de alguna forma siento que le queda bien a él ¿extraño verdad?.

—Mejor entremos que ya es tarde— me dijo cortante y me dio la espalda para entrar.

—Pero ¿Porqué me cortas así? quiero saber mas de ti y de tu pasado, no seas malo y dime— Le insistí.

—No Maka...— Dijo en un susurro, yo no me rendiré tan fácilmente

—¡Anda hombre! ¡cuéntame, soy tu familiar, tu amiga y algo así como tu primita— Le dije en tono tierno mientras lo jalaba de la chaqueta en un gesto infantil.

—No Maka— volvió a decir, pero ahora en un modo mas serio y con la voz un poco mas elevada.

—Anda cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame...— Yo seguía insistiendo, cada vez de un modo mas infantil, pero, sinceramente, el resultado que obtuve no fue para nada agradable.

—¡Joder Maka! ¡¿Qué no entiendes que no quiero hablar de eso?! ¡y si te lo cuento o no es decisión mía, así que cierra la maldita boca de una vez Albarn! ¡A este paso no te diré una mierda!— So voz sonó mas enojada de lo que alguna vez imagine, bueno, después de todo el era literalmente un demonio, ¿Qué mas se podía esperar? pero aunque yo supiera eso, me fue imposible no quedarme petrificada y con la mano en el aire cunado el libreo su chaqueta del agarre de esta, nunca pensé lo aterrador que podía ser Soul, si eso era por un simple enfado, ¿Qué sera lo que me esperaba o le esperaba a cualquiera al obtener el odio total del demonio?, y ya que estamos en eso ¿Qué tan grave podría ser su pasado? digo, para enfadarse tanto algo grande debe estar escondiendo.

—P-perdón... Yo no quise... Lo siento...— Fue lo único que fui capaz de articular en ese momento, la mirada de odio en sus ojos se fue desvaneciendo y me miro con igual tristeza o remordimiento, aunque, no estoy muy segura, después de todo, mi cabeza estaba gacha y mis ojos miraban al piso en busca de evitar los suyos.

—Maka, no te disculpes... Es solo que temo que me odies si te lo cuento…Prometo que algún día te lo contare, pero ahora no ¿bien?— Puso sus manos en mis mejillas, me hiso verlo a los ojos, poco a poco el se acerco a mi, y dejo un beso en mi frente, uno muy tierno

—Entremos que es tarde— Dijo y continuo su avance, con sus manos en los bolsillos en su típica pose de chico "cool" No se cual sea tu secreto "Soul Eater Evans" Pero nunca podría odiarte...Nunca...

—Maka, Soul, Shinigami-Sama quiere hablar con ustedes— Nos susurro un profesor mientras pasaba por nuestra fila, el secreto debe mantenerse secreto ¿no? Estábamos en clase, la ultima antes del almuerzo, Soul y yo nos levantamos, tomamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos dejando un aura de misterio, seguramente todos se preguntaban porque rayos salíamos apenas había comenzado la clase.

Caminamos hasta la "Death Room" Soul dijo nuevamente todo ese rezo, pe ahora tenia sentido todo lo que decía, déjenme traducirles

la famiglia e il diavolo devono unire i loro corpi e le anime: El familiar y el demonio deben unir sus cuerpos y almas

o la morte per separare il: ni la muerte los a de separar

la fusione non può essere spezzato: La fusión no se puede romper

mentre uno dei due vivente: Mientras uno de los dos este con vida

la fusione è ancora in piedi: La fusión sigue en pie

for eternity: Por la eternidad

Si alguien me hubiese dicho esa frase hace algunos meses, yo lo tomaría como una especie de prueba de amor con nombres raros (por lo de demonio y familiar) pero ahora se que no tiene nada de romántico que tu alma sea bebida poco a poco por tu demonio, aunque si suena genial la idea de que hasta que tu demonio redimida sus "pecados" por así decirlo, no envejecer, claro que para mi no están buena noticia, tengo 17 y aun me quedaban unos años de "desarrollo" de ya saben que par de cosas, pero ahora que soy un familiar, no hay marcha atrás, seré plana toda mi vida ¡Joder!

—¡Hola, holita, Soul y Makita!— Saludo con su tono infantil/alegre/tierno/algo irritante, a Shinigami-Sama le a dado por saludarnos así, con su tierna rimita, y yo aun no me acostumbro al saludo, ya que siempre que lo hace me sonrojo un poco por el diminutivo en mi nombre.

—Si, si, hola, ¿para que nos llamo?— Soul siempre quitando la alegría a todo

—Bueno, ya que Makita esta mejor, es tiempo de que empiecen a cumplir con su propósito como Demonios y Familiares, como saben, los demonios son personas que no pudieron entrar al "paraíso" por causa de sus pecados, y que vuelven al mundo si están verdaderamente arrepentidos y quieren que sus almas descansen en paz, para ello necesitan luchar contra otros demonios que regresaron al mundo con engaños solo para volver a hacer de las suyas en el mundo con los dones que les fueron otorgados, los demonios de Shibusen, van tras esos demonios sin familiar, y, obtenida una cierta cantidad de almas de esos demonios, sus almas se "purifican" y pueden descansar en paz al igual que sus familiares.—

—Y bueno, entonces cual es nuestra misión— Soul se veía realmente emocionado con el asunto de la misión

—Se que no han recibido mucho adiestramiento en cuanto a combate, pero la misio que les daré es de un nivel de dificultad mínimo, demás me entere de que Maka estudio artes marciales hace unos años, me dijeron que eras muy buena— Se dirigió a mi con la mirada, me sonroje ante el alago

—Si, si, Maka es genial, ahora nos puede dar la misión— Dijo en tono desinteresado y con prisa, si lo hubiera dicho en un tono mas tierno hubiera acabado sonrojada por el "Maka es genial"

—Bien su misión sera en Skagerrak, Noruega, se enfrentaran a un aparente demonio de clase 1, pero por si acaso, serán acompañados en su misión por sus amigos BlackStar y Tsubaki, su vuelo sale hoy a las 5:30 así que dense prisa, ¡Bye, bye!—

**HOLA! tiene rato que no publico, pero estoy de vuelta, e tenido una especie de fase de cansancio y falta de inspiración últimamente, ¡inspiración no te vayas! pero en fin, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, es corto, pero creo que ya explique bien el porque, en el próximo SI vendrá la pelea (se que dije eso en el anterior ¡GOMEN! ) bien, sin mas que decir (porque la inspiración también se me fue en el asunto de despedirme)**

**PD: Soul tiene secretos muy fuertes que son parte de su pasado, por eso Maka estuvo a punto de morir en la fusión, y por eso Soul tiene miedo de que ella lo odie.**

**Bye bye. Yunne fuera ¡Paz!**


	22. El demonio de ojos azules PARTE 2

**Capitulo 22: El Demonio de Ojos Azules (Parte 2)**

Estoy tirada en el piso, mi pierna me duele mucho, creo que esta rota, veo a mi alrededor, estoy en una iglesia pero hecha ruinas, también esta oscuro, bueno es de madrugada, ¿que se podía esperar? veo una sombra en el piso,hay esta BlackStar, con una mano en su cuello, seguro que se esta cubriendo la mordida, inconscientemente llevo mi mano a mi propio cuello, hay un liquido caliente sobre el, sangre, mi sangre, una luz sale de mi pecho, mas bien, cerca de mi corazón, arde, arde mucho.

Hago a un lado la tela de mi blusa, la luz tiene forma da.. ¿Mariposa? si, eso es, una mariposa, de un momento a otro, la luz segadora desaparece, veo con mas detenimiento la mariposa, es negra, pero es muy bonita.

Escucho un grito, pero no era un grito de dolor, era mas bien un grito de enfado, de molestia, miro al frente, hay esta, una criatura enorme, tiene garras grandes, parece un perro gigante, o mas bien un lobo, es blanco, pero tiene manchas rojas... Son manchas de sangre, sangre mezclada, la suya y la de su enemigo, se mueve con agilidad, como si fuese una persona, pero sin perder la postura en cuatro patas, hay otra criatura peleando, pero parece estar de su lado, su pelaje es negro, pero es un pelaje hermoso a pesar de también tener sangre sobre el, ambos tienen enormes fauces y gruñen a su enemigo tratando de intimidarlo con estos, pero su enemigo es grande, es mas grande que ellos, ese enemigo tiene pelaje a manchas, un café opaco como fondo, y manchas blancas caras, tiene muchas heridas y estragos en su cuerpo, sus ojos son azules, un azul penetrante y profundo, este es de un mínimo de 7 metros, mientras que los otros dos son de uno metros, sus garras y fauces también son mas grandes, y también son mas aterradoras, su musculatura también es mayor, creando consigo una imagen de verdad aterradora.

La criatura mayor, con sus enormes garras, de un movimiento en diagonal, rasguña el rostro de los otros dos, ambos caen al suelo, el blanco cae literalmente a mi pies, miro sus ojos, sus rojos y brillantes ojos ¿como llegaste a esto Maka? ¿como llegaron tu y Soul a esto?

Varias horas antes...

—Ya llegamos ¿o no?— Tenia varias horas que llegamos a noruega, de verdad hace un frió del demonio, aquí, al parecer, el único emocionado por empezar es BlackStar, Tsubaki un poco, pero como yo me estoy volviendo un tempano de hielo (literalmente) no me importa un carajo, yo solo quiero ir al hotel, beber mucho, pero mucho chocolate caliente, y quedarme acurrucada en las sabanas, muchas sabanas, y sentarme junto a una chimenea, o abrazarme a algo cálido, o poner un calentador si es necesario, pero cualquier cosa que sea cálida, no soporto este jodido frió.

—Ja, Maka, ¿Que te ocurre? —Soul estallo en risas al verme templando por el frió, estamos en mitad de la calle, esta nevado, de no ser por que me estoy congelando, disfrutaría de la vista.

—D-déjame idiota ¿Q-qué no vez que m-me e-estoy congelando?— Y esa era yo, con mi chamarra (bueno dos chamarras), y dos pans sobre mis piernas, y aun así congelándome, los demás tienen menos ropa que yo, ¡y los muy malditos no tienen frió!

—Ja, ja, ja te es ridícula Maka— BlackStar fue el siguiente en burlarse de mi tragedia.

—Toma Maka-Chan, los demonios no somos muy sensibles a las temperaturas, al menos no a las frías— Dijo Tsubaki mientras se quitaba su bufanda roja y sus guantes negros, que pena que lo haga, le iban genial con su saco beige de botones hasta las rodillas y sus botas negras de tobillo

—Gracias— Dije mientras me los ponía —Están tibios— Dije cuando me los puse, al momento siguiente sentí algo extraño sobre mi cabeza, y luego un típico calor en mis orejas, voltee a ver vi a BlackStar prestándome sus orejeras con una sonrisa tierna—Gracias... Me siento como a alguien a la que la ayuda la caridad...— dije algo avergonzada, Black estallo en risas y apuntándose con su dedo pulgar, en su pose de "gran dios" dijo —No hay de que Maka, para eso estoy yo, para ayudar a los débiles e iluminar sus vidas— me abría irritado de no ser porque alboroto mi flequillo de forma tierna como cuando tratas de ser tierno con un niño pequeño, no me fui incomodo ni por sus sonrisa tierna y sus ojos verdes sobre mi, creo que Black es algo así como el hermano que nunca tuve.

—¡Si, si, dejen en paz a Maka, que ya encontré el hotel!— Soul grito a una calle de distancia.

—Estuviste avanzando sin nosotros! ¡sin tu gran dios! ¡eso es traición viejo!— Todos corrimos hacia Soul ,que solo caminaba en su pose de despreocupado y "chico cool" me molesta cuando hace eso de hacerse el "cool" pero aun así lo quiero (ok, aun me parece raro el solo pensarlo).

—¡Gracias al cielo!— Exclame cuando entramos al hotel, al fin un lugar donde poder beber mucho, pero mucho chocolate caliente, acurrucarme con unas mantas y sentarme al lado de una chimenea, o un calentador, cualquiera esta bien.

—¿Cuanto la noche?— Tsubaki esta pidiendo las habitaciones, no teníamos idea de cuanto iba a costar, pero vinimos preparados.

— 1,854 Kroners* las habitaciones individuales y dobles, pero las de grupo cuestan mas— Explico el chico que hacia de recepcionista en el hotel, me asuste mucho cunado escuche o de "1,845" ¿tanto por una habitación? ¡eso es un robo! pero luego recordé que el equivalente de un Krone a dolares viene a ser de unos ".16" dolares.

Al final terminamos decidiendo que pediríamos dos habitaciones dobles, una para Tsubaki y yo, y otra para BlackStar y Soul, era temprano aun, así que decidimos cambiarnos de ropa, comer un poco, y salir en busca del "kishin" como se les llama a los demonios sin familiar y que están sueltos por el mundo, pero yo me pregunto ¿Cómo son?.

Buscamos primero en las calles que casi nadie habita pero nada.

—¡Oye Maka, no te quedes atrás!— Estábamos entrando a un bosque, bueno, ellos estaban entrando a un bosque, porque yo me quede paralizada, la verdad, sonara ridículo e infantil, pero me da algo de miedo la oscuridad, luego paso.

¿Recuerdan esa sensación que te da cuando crees que algo malo va a pasar? algo así como el "sentido arácnido" de Spiderman, bueno, algo así sentí cuando vi el bosque ¿Estaré loca?

De la nada algo me jala del brazo hacia dentro del bosque, BlackStar no es muy paciente que digamos ¿Eh?

—¡Suéltame puedo ir sola!— Le dije jaloneando mi brazo para liberarme de su agarre.

Me soltó y me dijo —Más te vale Albarn, no quiero volver tarde por culpa tuya— Bueno, mas que decirme, creo que me estaba amenazando.

Soul y Tsubaki estaban al frente, supongo que por precaución, pero yo aun siento ese cosquilleo de "mal presentimiento"

Seguimos caminando por entre los árboles y llegamos a unas ruinas, las de una iglesia al parecer, ese cosquilleo se intensifica a cada paso que damos más cerca de ella. Creo que algo va a pasar.

—Tsubaki, ¿Crees que estemos cerca?— Le susurre a Tsubaki una vez que estuve suficientemente cerca de ella para que los demás no escucharan

—Si, siento su aura demoníaca, estamos cerca, pero... No lo entiendo, a esta cercanía ya deberíamos de verlo... Creo que se esconde...— Estábamos ya dentro, en mitad de las ruinas, no había muebles, bueno si los había, pero estaban destrozados sus partes estaba esparcidas por todas partes de la iglesia, estaba sucio y oscuro, y nosotros ahí, en mitad del peligro, yo me pregunto ¿volveremos al hotel? (indirecta para si saldremos vivos de esta).

—¡Cuidado!— Algo se estaba por derrumbar sobre de BlackStar, Tsubaki se dio cuenta y le aviso a gritos, Black salto de forma ágil para esquivarlo, todos estábamos pasmados, una gran capa de humo cubrió esa pequeña zona, yo estaba petrificada y sin despegar mi vista de la escena.

De la gran capa de humo salió una criatura enorme, de unos 5 metros de alto, era como un monstruo, una especie de hombre lobo enorme, pero háganme el favor de no compararlo con esas cursiladas que se ven en Crepúsculo, no, ese tenia pelaje manchado, café de fondo y manchas blancas, pero su pelaje estaba sucio y despeinado, también se notaba muy maltratado, y sus ojos eran azules y penetrantes, tanto que me asombraron, parecía mas la mirada de una persona que la de un monstruo, y su postura de dos patas ayuda en esa imagen.

Rugió con fuerza, dejando ver sus enormes y amarillos fauces y alzando sus sucias y largas garras, y entonces se abalanzo sobre mi, yo trate de huir pero esa "cosa" era muy grande y rápida, con un movimiento de muñeca (si es que se le puede llamar así) me tiro al otro extremo de la iglesia, me golpee la pierna izquierda con fuerza y creo que escuche algo crujir, caí al suelo, de un momento a otro BlackStar estaba junto a mi, y el muy maldito toco mi pierna haciéndome sentir un dolor infernal, tanto que acabe gritando

—¡Ahh!— y el aparto si mano, rodeo mi perna y me jalo hasta que tuviese algo en lo que recargarme, mientras él lo hacía, Soul y Tsubaki trataban de distraer a esa cosa, pero sin un arma, no se como lo harán.

Sin duda los demonios son fuertes, Soul y Tsubaki lucharon un poco contra el Kishin, lo dejaron tumbado y un poco lastimado, habían utilizado unos fierros como si fuesen espadas contra el Kishin, corrieron hacia nosotros, yo estaba tirada, como inútil, sin poder hacer nada, como odio eso.

Black corrió hacia Tsubaki, y ella hizo algo que nunca habría imaginado, lo abraso desde la espalda, y mordió su cuello.

Él hizo una mueca de dolor y luego de que Tsubaki se apartara de su cuello, lo dejo a lado mío, se veía pálido.

Me asuste cuando Soul me abrazó en la misma posición que Tsubaki a Black —¿Qué le hiso?— le pregunte a Soul, pero no hubo respuesta, solo dijo:

—Perdón Maka, pero esto te dolerá— Me obligo a estirar el cuello, y sentí como algo afilado atravesaba mi piel, ¿Qué si dolió? pues si, dolió, y mucho, sentí ganas de gritar, pero si lo hacía me dolería más, así que me limite a apretar la mano de Soul con mucha fuerza, al tiempo que el entrelazaba nuestros dedos, si no estuviera sufriendo, seguro me habría encantado el gesto romántico/cursi, sentía como succionaba mi sangre, lo hacía de forma gentil, un tanto lenta, pero aun así dolía.

Me soltó y me dejo tiernamente en el suelo, me miro, pude ver como escurría el líquido rojo de la comisura de sus labios, me sonrió sin mostrar los dientes, aún seguía de rodillas frente a mí, vi como se relamió de forma inocente los labios y me dijo en tono tierno —Tienes un sabor agridulce, sabes muy bien— y deposito un beso en mi mejilla, dejándome a un más paralizada.

Se levanto y avanzo hacia el Kishin, vi como su cuerpo y el de Tsubaki se deformaban poco a poco, jorobas, pelaje, osico, de la nada ya tenían todo eso, incluidas las garras largas y salvajes.

Se posicionaron en cuatro patas y posición de ataque/defensa frente al Kishin, el pelaje de Soul era blanco, de un blanco evidentemente suave y brillante, el de Tsubaki era negro, también un negro muy brillante, quizá un poco más que el de Soul, y la pelea empezó.

Tsubaki salto sobre el Kishin mordiendo su brazo y jalándolo al piso, pero por el tamaño de este, solo pudo hacer que perdiera algo de equilibrio, pero eso si, le arranco un poco de piel.

El siguiente en saltar fue el Kishin, para atacarla de regreso, pero Soul salto en su contra, haciendo que chocaran de cara, pero Soul pudo asestarle las garras dejando estragos en su espalda y un poco en su rostro.

Cayeron con gracia sobre el piso, Tsubaki y Soul se volvieron a posicionar lado a lado frente al Kishin, el se abalanzo sobre de ellos, pero lo esquivaron y le regresaron el golpe desde la espalda, empujándolo y manchándose de su sangre, el Kishin rugió de dolor, se dio vuelta y en menos de un segundo le dio una fuerte molida a Soul, haciéndolo chillar y dejandole una marca en el lomo.

Tsubaki se lanzo sobre su espalda y se abrazo de él con las garras y asestando mordidas múltiples al tiempo que Soul trataba de atacar por los costados, el Kishin forcejeaba y azotaba con fuerza a Tsubaki contra un muro, hasta que consiguió que lo soltara, Soul se aparto y se puso entre el Ksihin y Tsubaki de un modo protector, volvieron a lanzarse uno contra el otro, y chocaron en el aire, pero ahora el Kishin cayo sobre Soul mientras peleaban rugían, rasgaban, y de mas cosas que hiciera daño a su enemigo, Tsubaki le quito el Kishin de encima a Soul, siendo ella ahora la que estuviese sobre el Kishin y lo mordiera y rasguñaba al tiempo que el trataba de defenderse.

Al final, se la quito de encima y volvieron los tres a quedar frente a frente, rugieron al mismo tiempo y ahí es donde vuelvo al comienzo

Soul se levanta y Tsubaki también, para volver a atacar al kishin, se lanzan juntos sobre de el, le causan mas estragos en la piel, manchándose mas de sangre, parese que nunca acabara el ataque, pero el Kishin le da con sus garras un enorme y profundo rasguño en el rostro a Tsubaki, que la deja tirada en el piso y sangrando, le dio en el ojo.

Soul lo mira con odio y pasa algo que no esperaba.

Mi vista se nubla, y al volver, veo al Kishin frente a frente, pero en una imagen distorsionada, solo un poco, pero puedo distinguir todo mejor que nunca, con muchos mas detalles, incluidas sus heridas, me da miedo, siento un ardor en diferentes partes del cuerpo, el Kishin trata de atacarme, pero me muevo de forma inconsciente para evitar el golpe, hay me doy cuenta de algo, estoy...¿En cuatro patas?...

Ahí esta la clave, no estoy en mi cuerpo, estoy en el de Soul, como en mis sueños, estoy en el cuerpo de alguien mas, pero puedo asegurar que esto no es un sueño, el dolor, el miedo, el ardor, el cansancio, todo eso se siente y es real.

Ahora sabiendo que no estoy en mi cuerpo y que no influyo en nada, veo con odio puro a el Kishin sin atacarlo, él chilla de dolor, y se cae, se empieza a retorcer en el piso, escucho mentalmente la voz de Soul "¿pero que..?" se pregunta, ¿el no o esta haciendo? ¿entonces que?

Y ahí, chillando y retorciéndose, el Kishin cambia de forma, poco a poco, hasta que de él solo quedo una esfera flotante y roja...El alma...

Mi vista vuelve a ser la misma, y mis múltiples dolores pasan a ser solo uno, ya no tan intenso, el de mi pierna rota.

A lo lejos veo a Soul, ya en su forma humana, mientras que toma el alma roja en sus manos, me mira, y sonríe al tiempo que alza el alma y la zangolotea presumiendola, tiene muchas heridas, en los costados, el rostro, los brazos... Un momento... ¡¿Que rayos pasa?!...

Agradezco al cielo, Shinigami-Sama, Kami-Sama, ya todos los dioses paganos que sean nombrados en el mundo, el que Soul estuviese muy lejos de mi, pero MUY lejos, me ruborizo al instante, y me tapo los ojos con igual rapidez, era lógico que pasara, su ropa se había rasgado cuando se transformo, y seria ridículo que reapareciera de la nada, porque si, Soul estaba desnudo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, miro un poco apartando mi mano de mis ojos, veo a Soul sentado en el piso buscando algo en una maleta o bolsa no se que era, pero ya tiene unos pantalones puestos,Tsubaki esta tirada en el piso a lado de el, esta tapada con una manta, me trato de levantar ¿pero que tonta no? mira que olvidar que tengo la pierna aparentemente rota, creo que tendré que esperar.

Me recargo en el muro mientras miro el techo, si esto fue un Kishin de peligro mínimo que sera de uno que represente un verdadero peligro, mi primera misión y ya tengo la pierna rota ¡bravo Maka, te han roto la pierna en los primeros 5 minutos de combate! (notesé mi evidente sarcasmo).

—¿Lista para irnos? pequeña mortal— No me había dado cuenta de que BlackStar venia en camino a mi, detrás de él estaba Soul.

—Ni tanto, creo que me he roto la pierna izquierda— Le respondo, el se acerca hasta quedar de rodillas frente a mi y acariciar mi flequillo de la misma forma que hace unas horas.

—Mira que eres boba Maka, no duraste en combate nada de tiempo y ya te rompiste algo— Me dice mientras chista con la boca y la mueve de izquierda a derecha.

—¿Que te has roto que?— Soul llega hasta donde nosotros y nos mira.

—La pierna— Respondo mientras señalo la pierna, el me mira, luego mira a BlackStar, después mira a Tsubaki, que ya vestida, sigue tendida en el piso, regresa la mirada a Black y dice

—Tu lleva a Maka, Tsubaki es mas pesada, no podrás con ella—

—¿Bromeas verdad?— Le responde BlackStar —Seras un demonio, pero eres uno muy flacucho, puedo apostar que soy mas fuerte que tu en este momento, ademas estas herido, ni de coña, tu llévate a Maka, yo me encargo de Tsubaki— Luego de eso se levanta sin esperar respuesta, y me deja sola con Soul, él se inclina hacia mi, me toma en sus brazos, y con algo de lentitud, dificultad y algunos tambaleos, me levanta, me abrazo a su cuello y me acurruco en su pecho

—¿Te has vuelto mas pesada?— Eso me ofende, el que estuvo 5 meses debilitándose fue el, solo bufo enojada como respuesta y el se ríe. Que idiota.

Llegamos al hospital, yo solo quería dormir.

—Gracioso ¿no? el que peleo fui yo y tu te rompiste la pierna— Me dice Soul mientras que unas enfermeras se retiraban de la habitación después de ponerme el yeso

—Si, no cabe duda de que mi cuerpo es de lo mas débil y frágil, por poco y no me han diagnosticado osteogénesis imperfecta*— Él solo ríe ante mis comentarios, pero luego los responde

—Si fuese así...— Se acerca a mi y se sienta a mi lado sobre de la camilla del hospital —Yo te protegería como el cristal que eres— Me mira, le devuelvo la mirada, me sonríe, le devuelvo la sonrisa.

El alza su mano y la coloca en mi mejilla, la acaricia con suavidad al tiempo que se acerca a mi y me besa la frente.

No podremos salir de ahí esta noche, bueno, yo no, parece que me darán de alta hasta mañana por la mañana, esperaba no ser la que terminara en el hospital pero, mirenme, creo que por lo débil que soy empezare a hacer lo mismo que Kid cuando le recuerdan sus lineas en el cabello.

—¡Hey!, ¡despierta, ya es hora de irnos!— BlackStar, Soul y Tsubaki están en la habitación, Tsubaki tiene unos pequeños vendajes en el brazo y un parche en la mejilla, Soul igual, pero en ambos brazos, ¿se lastimo los dos? por eso fue que le pareció difícil cargarme anoche, y yo sintiéndome ofendida porque consideraba difícil levantarme.

—Si, si, ya voy— Me siento en la camilla, tomo un par de muletas y me apoyo en ellas, estoy a punto de caer, pero Soul me alcanza antes de tocar el suelo.

—Creo que sera mejor que yo te ayude— me dice, pero yo me niego.

—¡No! ¡Puedo sola, apártate!— Trato de levantarme, lo consigo con dificultad, él hace mueca de enfado, Black de asombro, y Tsubaki de ternura.

Salimos del hospital y vamos directo al aeropuerto, no recuerdo que le paso al alma, se supone que deben alimentarse de ella, pero... —¿Quien se comió el alma?— Le susurre a Tsubaki, yo estaba en medio de ella y de Black, Soul estaba en los asientos de atrás

—Soul fue el ultimo en atacar, así que se la comió él— Me responde ella con amabilidad, Soul desde atrás se apoya en mi asiento y me dice en voz baja.

—¿Es genial no? bueno, que otra cosa se esperaba de tipo mas cool que conoces.

Me rió de su mirada de "chico cool" y él cambia a una mueca de fastidio

—Yo creo que lo divertido aquí es que ti nombre significa alma y fuiste el primero en comer un alma— Todos ríen conmigo burlándonos de Soul, él solo pone mas muecas de fastidio y molestia y vuelve a su asiento con cara de pocos amigos, como puedo volteo y lo miro de forma tierna

—No te pongas así Soul, sabes que todos creemos que eres cool— Le guiño un ojo y el se sonroja, yo solo me limito a reírme de lo tierno y lindo que se mira, se rasca nerviosamente la nuca y yo vuelvo a mi lugar, después de eso me quedo dormida

(1) *Kroner, también conocido como "Corona Noruega" es el nombre de la moneda Noruega, efectivamente, como dijo Maka, un Kroner equivale a .16 dolares (oseace muy poco dinero x3)

(2) Osteogénesis imperfecta, también conocida como "Huesos de cristal" es un trastorno congénito en los huesos, osease, presente al nacer, que se caracteriza por una fragilidad de hueso excesiva, a tal punto que con cualquier golpe, puede llegar a una fractura o esguince.

**Hola! estoy de vuelta, a mi en lo personal, no me gusto mucho el capitulo, de no ser porque mezclado entre todo lo que paso, se encuentra una pieza importante de los misterios de este fic, no me parecería relevante de ninguna forma, pero bueno, esa pieza les toca encontrarla a ustedes, porque, aunque no lo crean, en casi cada capitulo, meto pequeñas pistas sobre los secretos, y misterios que esconden Soul y Maka (Si, si, Maka también tiene un secreto, aunque Soul ya se entero de el por puras deducciones que para el son de verdad evidentes, pero ustedes tal ves ya se dieron cuenta o tal ves no, para mi es un poco obvio) bueno, fuera de dejarlos picados con esto, quiero informar que, en el próximo capitulo, me adelantare unos meses en el tiempo, hasta la época en la que se supone Maka relata en el inicio del capitulo 1 (osease un año después) que en este caso viene a ser 4 meses después, tendra un poco de relleno ya que lo tenia planeado desde hace tiempo, bueno **

**BYE! BYE! YUNNE FUERA ¡PAZ!**


	23. ¿Otra chica?

**Capitulo 23:**

**"¿Otra chica? ¿Que acaso puedes querer a todas menos a mi? **

Mi nombre es Maka Albarn, tengo 17 años y me mude de Japón hasta Death City Nevada hace un año, okey si, soy la típica chica empollona, que nunca hace nada malo, nunca desobedece a un profesor, siempre cumple con las tareas, siempre estudia para los exámenes, pero desde que llegue a Death City eso cambio dramáticamente, desde que conocí a Soul Eater Evans.

Tengo un secreto, bueno, es un secreto compartido, en mi escuela, estudian demonios y sus respectivos familiares, no son como los demonios que tu te imaginas en tus pesadillas, o en las noches oscuras en las que confundes las sombras, tampoco son como los que cuentan en las historias antiguas, son personas, o al menos lo fueron en algún momento, podrías conocer a uno y no saberlo.

Tengo otro secreto compartido, soy un familiar, me entere que mi procedencia, se debe a que soy descendiente de otro familiar, mi tatarabuelo también lo fue, los familiares tenemos un poder, el mio, el cual descubrí hace tiempo, es básicamente, la muerte.

Suena extraño, pero si, puedo matar con solo la mirada, eso es muy útil al momento de las peleas, lo utilice por primera vez en mi primera pelea, en la cual me rompí la pierna, pero el usarlo me toma mucha energía, casi hasta desmayarme, por eso no la uso mas de una vez por semana, ese es mi limite.

Tengo un ultimo secreto, pero este solo lo conozco yo, estoy enamorada de mi demonio he incluso eh soñado con mi demonio, si, esos ojos rojos, ese cabello blanco, esas miradas de "chico cool" los colmillos, las sonrisas, me gustan, por desgracia esos detallitos de su personalidad también me parecen de lo mas irritantes y molestos causa por la cual al principio no creía estar enamorada de el, luego hablando con Chrona me di cuenta de que efectivamente, eso que describen que se siente cuando amas a alguien, todo lo sentía, aunque bueno, nadie incluyo el detalle de golpearlo con "Maka-Chops".

Si bien tiene mucho que siento eso, no eh tenido el valor para decirlo, lo peor es que el actúa conmigo solo como si fuese una amiga, de vez en cuando es mas tierno conmigo, pero insisto "De vez en cuando"

Estamos a mediados de Octubre, a 16 para ser exactos, lo que significa que ya casi es mi cumpleaños numero 18, yo no encuentro el sentido a que un familiar festeje un cumpleaños, después de todo, ya no envejeces, pero las apariencias ante las personas que no conocen mi condición de familiar, deben mantenerse.

—¡Anda! ¡Tenemos que ir de compras, no tienes nada decente aquí!— Liz me reclamaba por mi vestuario, como casi siempre hace.

Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Chrona y yo estábamos en mi habitación, las chicas querían ayudarme a vestirme para mi fiesta de cumpleaños , 23 de Octubre, yo tenia pensado el vestido negro que use hace unos meses atrás, pero las chicas dijeron que tenia que "dejar impactado" a Soul, y con un vestido que el hubiera visto antes, no lo lograría, se bien que ellas de una u otra forma se enteraron, o sospechan al menos, del "cariño" especial que tengo por Soul

—No me gusta ir de compras— Le dije a Liz en un puchero mientras inflaba mis cachetes, un gesto bastante infantil si me permiten decirlo.

—No importa eso, iras quieras o no, tienes que verte estupenda, es tu cumpleaños y ahí va estar Soul— Me guiño el ojo

—No le encuentro el sentido a que un familiar celebre su cumpleaños, después de todo, estoy igual que hace un año, el único que ha crecido, es mi cabello.

—Si, si, sabemos que no te gustan las fiestas, pero al menos ve a una dedicada a ti, ademas, nadie sabe que eres un familiar, seria raro que la señorita Albarn— A partir de ahí empezó a usar un tono mas sofisticado, no muy común en ella —Sobrina de los millonarios Stein y Marie Albarn no celebrara su cumpleaños numero 18 con una gran fiesta estilo carnaval—

—¿¡Un carnaval!?— Grite asustada por la horrible idea que cruzo mi mente

—Solo lo decía en broma Maka, no te alteres— Me tranquilizo Tsubaki moviendo las manos frente a mi, suspire cansada.

—¿Es realmente necesario?— Pregunte, se que la respuesta es si, pero quiero retrasar el momento de mi tortura

—¡Claro que si! ¡No puedes pasar tu cumpleaños 18 sin usar ropa nueva! ¡Vamos ahora mismo! ¡Date un baño y vamos!—Me dijo mientras me empujaba con fuerza a el baño de mi cuarto, casi tropiezo por su culpa

Me duche sin ganas, me vestí sin ganas, y adivinen que, fui de compras sin ganas.

Eran las 7 p.m. teníamos 3 horas buscando ropa, ¿Porqué? muy simple, todas las prendas que Liz escogía para mi eran...Como decirlo?... Especial para pervertidos.

Todas las prendas que yo escogía, no me gustaba como se me miraban si, si, lo típico, vez algo en el probador piensas "Oh, que bonito, seguro que me queda genial" y cuando te lo pones todo se va al infierno.

—¿De donde vienes? Te vez fatal— Dijo burlonamente Soul cuando me vio entrar por la puerta con cara de querer morir en ese instante de la frustración, cansancio y de mas

—Cierra la boca estupido, te mato si quiero.

—¡Ja! Que graciosa Maka, no me matarías, o si?— Puso cara de perrito triste y se me acerco

—A un lado Evans— Dije y lo empuje a un lado mientras me encaminaba a mi cuarto

Desperté cansada, el cuerpo me dolía, las piernas principalmente, digamos que el ir de un lado para el otro por todo el centro comercial no es algo muy lindo, y mas cuando la loca de una de tus amigas te leva a rastras.

El día anterior no habíamos encontrado nada bueno, supongo que no soy la única a la que le ha pasado, pero el que me pase, significa mas horas de estar buscando sin sentido aparente porque nunca encontraba nada realmente bueno.

—Vamos Maka, tenemos que ir, no te conseguimos nada antes.

—¡No! ¡Me niego rotundamente! no pienso volver a ir, fue lo peor que me ha pasado— Grite sin pensar mucho mis palabras, estábamos en la cafetería, Soul y los chicos no estaban, el y BlackStar se habían ganado un castigo por una pelea, y Kid estaba en la biblioteca organizando libros por gusto. Como lo envidio por estar ahí.

—¡No quiero y punto!.

—Anda Maka, es eso o no vas a la fiesta— Trato de convencerme (otra vez) Liz de ir a buscar el vestido, pero con algo tan ridículo como eso no conseguiría nada.

—Pues no voy y listo— Replique.

Un aura oscura salio de Liz.

—Vas a ir porque vas a ir y punto— dijo mirando de forma siniestra al suelo.

—No— Dije en tono de niña chiquita y emberrinchada... No me espere lo que paso después

—¡Kyaa! ¡Patty! ¡dile que vallamos, convencerla! ¡Guaaa!— Liz estaba rendida en llanto y abrazando la pierna de su hermana menor, la cual tenia una cara sorprendentemente seria y dijo en el mismo tono sorprendiéndonos mas a todos.

—Liz, levántate, te vez más ridícula que BlackStar— Dijo cansada.

—¿Tu también? ¡Buaaa!¡Nadie me quiere! ¡Guaa!— Liz seguía llorando como niña pequeña, estaba atrayendo demasiado la atención del resto del mundo, y lo peor fue cuando dijo "¡Maka, eres muy mala! ¡porque me haces esto!¡es tu culpa que yo este llorando!" no me habría importado el berrinche, de no ser porque todos me miraron a mi, como si yo fuese una criatura despreciable que (como solía decir Kid) no merecía vivir.

— ¡Bien, bien, iremos!— Dije para calmar a Liz, la cual ante mis palabras se repuso rápidamente, y se seco las falsas lagrimas de los ojos como si nada.

—¡Genial! ¡iremos hoy por la tarde!—

Teníamos varias horas de haber comenzado, yo estaba de verdad cansada,

—Oh, ya quiero irme— Dije en un puchero mientras Liz me jalaba por el centro comercial del cuello trasero de mi blusa de siempre, en eso mi teléfono sonó y Liz me soltó, dejándome caer de lleno en el piso, causando un puchero de parte mía, y unas carcajadas de la (aveces irritante) Patty

—H-hola?— Respondí debilitante la llamada. Era Kid

—¿Maka? hola, tienen una misión importante, es compartida, tuYa, de Soul, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Chrona, Raganrok, Liz, Patty y yo, vallan rápidamente a la Death Room por loS detalles.

—Espera puedes re...— Trate de decir, pero Kid me había colgado

Mire el teléfono indignada, ¿como se atreve a colgarme de esa forma?

—¿Quien era?— Pregunto Chrona tímidamente, Kid y Chrona seguían juntos, Shinigami-Sama parecía de lo mas contento, y siempre les decida que quería nietos

—Kid, parece que tenemos una misión grupal, todos iremos— Dije aliviada, me había salvado de las compras, ¡si!

—¡Hola, hola chicos!.

—Hola Shinigami-Sama— dijimos todos al mismo tiempo, con excepcion de Kid, quien cuando entramos ya estaba ahí, y Soul, al que le parecía poco cool~ saludar y solo agito un poco la mano.

—Sea cual sea la misión, su gran ore-Sama podrá con ella— Dijo Black apuntándose con el pulgar en pose de Dios

—¡Shinigami-Chop!— Grito Shinigami-Sama, acompañando su grito con un golpe de su gran guante, un golpe vertical, que tomaba la forma de un libro cuando yo lo uso para golpear a Soul, a todos nos salio una gota de sudor estilo anime por la incomodad y un poco por la estupidez de Black, a Shinigami-Sama se le sobresalto una vena de la frente en forma de frustración

—Bien, como decía— Continuo el dios de la muerte —¡Tienen su primera misión grupal, Yei!—Dijo entusiasmado —Aunque parezca algo muy sencillo, es bastante riesgoso, primero que nada, la misión es en...— Paro para crear suspenso —!Inglaterra!— De un momento a otro, unas banderitas de Inglaterra aparecieron en sus guantes, empezó a agitar las banderitas

—Y...— Empezó Soul, se veía muy molesto —¿En que consiste la misión?—

—Bueno, primero sera de investigación, últimamente se ven desapariciones de niños de entr años, no nos encargaríamos de eso, de no ser porque uno de los estudiantes que estaba en otra misión cerca de ahí descubrió que había rastros de maldad en las escenas del crimen, aparentemente eran de un demonio clase 3— Dijo, la fuerza de los demonios de dividía en "Clase 1, 2, 3, y Death , del cual solo existía uno, pero había sido encerrado hace miles de años, cuando solo existían los dioses, ángeles, y demonios puros, osease, nacían siendo demonios, sin necesidad de haber sido humanos antes, no se mucho de la llamada lucha "La Guerra de los Dioses" no hay ningún libro en la biblioteca de la escuela al respecto (bueno si lo hay, pero solo ciertas personas dependiendo de su rango de pueden pueden acceder a el, y yo no tengo ese rango)

—Es necesario que Maka y yo vallamos, es decir, creo que Kid los demás pueden fácilmente un con simple demonio de clase 3— Dijo Soul de forma seria, aunque creo oír algo de enfado en sus palabras.

—Bueno, ciertamente no, pero nadie mas que tu conoce el terreno, considerando que eres de Inglaterra creí que podrías ayudar a la misión, ademas también creí que te gustaría volver a casa un tiempo.— Dijo amablemente Shinigami-Sama, bien, ahora se mas de Soul, la verdad, de su pasado solo sabia que, había tenido una amiga llamada Lumina, nunca me quiso hablar de ella, siempre decía "No quiero hablar de eso contigo" o "Me recuerdas un poco a ella" incluso decía "Creía que ya la conocías" aunque ese comentario me dejo plasmada cuando lo dijo, también sabia que había tenido una infancia bonita, (a exceptuar por un capitulo muy duro en esta, habia perdido a un amigo muy importante para el, que era básicamente su hermano), había sido rico desde niño, sabia que tocaba el piano, que su familia era de músicos, una vez trate de convencerlo de que tocara para mi, pero decía "Me trae malos recuerdos" o "No me da la gana ahora" otra cosa que sabia era su verdadero nombre "Soul Eater Evans" y ahora me entero de que es de Inglaterra, pero bueno, volviendo a la realidad, la respuesta de Shinigami-Sama pareció enfadar a Soul.

—Tsk...—Carraspeo —Supongo que no hay de otra, bien, ¿Cuando nos vamos?— pregunto Kid para romper la incomodidad del momento.

— Hoy por la noche, a las 9— La respuesta me dio un mal presentimiento

—¡A las 9 no! ¡a las 8 por favor padre!—Y ahí estaba el motivo de mi presentimiento, Kid estaba tirado en el suelo, lamentándose por la hora, ¿sabían que el problema de Kid en realidad es normal? bueno, no normal, si no que realmente existe, al parecer la asimetrofobia no es algo especial de el, pero yo lo sigo considerando así.

—Bien,a las 8 sera— Shinigami-Sama consiente mucho Kid, lo gracioso es que en ves de que Kid resultara ser un idiota creído (Véase BlackStar) resulto ser un chico sumamente inocente

—Soul, ¿Porque no me dijiste que eras de Inglaterra?— Le pregunte a Soul, estábamos subiendo al avión.

—Nunca preguntaste— Respondió directamente.

— ¡Claro que lo hice!— Exclame —Te pregunte muchas veces de tu pasado y nunca quisiste decirme nada.

—Bueno, que quieres que te diga— El estaba poniendo el equipaje en la parte que esta arriba de los asientos, su voz mostraba desinterés

—Mmm...— Me lo pensé un poco, me jugare el todo por el todo, tal ves funcione —¿Quien es Lumina?— Era la millonésima vez que le preguntaba por ella, y era la millonésima vez que Soul evadía el tema.

—Ya te dije, una vieja amiga— Dijo restando importancia y sentándose en al lado de la ventana, este avión era diferente al de Noruega, ya que era de dos asientos y no tres, me senté a su lado

— Sabes a lo que me refiero, quiero saber como era ella, como se comportaba, como vestía, como lucia— insistí al tiempo que lo miraba y el miraba al frente con fastidio.

—Bueno... Ella... Ella era muy bonita, sus ojos eran terriblemente expresivos y brillantes, sus sonrisas cálidas y también seductoras me robaban el alma de solo verlas, su cabello era lacio, largo, me encantaba alborotarlo para molestarla, y en respuesta ella me hacia lo mismo, su personalidad era seria, y bastante responsable...Al menos por fuera... Por dentro ella era, bueno, era bastante cálida— Sonrió de forma tierna y soltó una pequeña risa

—Era delgada, no era plana eso te lo aseguro, pero tampoco tenia tanto pecho, digamos que sus senos tenían un tamaño "Decente" pero sabia como seducirme con ellos, me costo mucho soportar dormir con ella y no hacerle nada, ¿sabes? ella era el tipo de chica que dormía con poca ropa— Rió de nuevo pero de una forma algo... Pervertida, eso me dolió, entonces, ¿le costaba controlarse? eso significa que, ¿le gustaba?

—¿Fueron pareja?— Pregunte, el sonrió

—Si, lo fuimos, pero eramos una pareja extraña, por fuera eramos muy tiernos, pero ... Bueno... hay chicas que no son muy inocentes, ella solía...Bueno... Trataba incansablemente de hacerlo conmigo, pero yo nunca acepte, era una especie de tacita entre ella y yo, un tipo de juego de seducción sin adentrarse demasiado...— No dejaba de sonreír, me sentí muy celosa de Lumina, había sido pareja de Soul, lo había conquistado, era capaz de ser "Mala" con el, y que el fuese un poco "Malo" con ella, incluso tenían un juego de seducción! de verdad, nunca creí sentirme tan desecha, era un dolor insoportable, e imposible de combatir, solo seria cuestión de tiempo para que yo acabase llorando.

—Y...¿Que paso con ella? ¿Porque no esta aquí?— Pregunte con la cabeza baja, para evitar que viera mis ya humedecidos ojos

—Sabes... Creo que yo... Yo...— Su voz se fue rompiendo —Quiero...Quiero cambiar de tema... Háblame de algo mas— Dijo apresuradamente, me lo pensé un poco

—¿Y si preguntas tu?

—Bien, entonces...El chico que te gustaba antes ¿Aun te gusta?— Dijo tímidamente

—Si, aun me gusta— Dije mirando a un lado, dándole la espalda a Soul

—¿Quien es?

—Mejor dime una cosa, la chica que te gustaba antes ¿Aun te gusta?— Dije tratando de cambiar el hilo de la conversación

—Ya no estoy tan seguro... Esa chica, bueno, no es culpa de ella, es solo que, conocí a alguien mas hace un tiempo, y me he dado cuenta de que esa "alguien mas" es la que realmente me gusta, es mas, podría decirte que la amo con toda mi alma, aunque ella no me corresponde... Somos patéticos Maka, los dos...

—Si, ambos queriendo a alguien que no nos corresponde... De verdad patético...

**¡Hola! ¡Al fin volví! se que tiene mas de una semana (o por lo menos la semana) que no publico, bueno, me quede en casa de mi papa biológico unos días (mis padres se separaron cuando tenia dos años T-T) Y pues su teclado no sirve muy bien, y no he podido avanzar mucho muy seguido, por ello tarde tanto, pero bueno, al menos publique, ¡yei! se sabe mas de Lumina, ¿Y ahora que pasara? bueno me refiero a eso de la misión, aquí empieza la parte interesante de la trama, al fin el enemigo chingon llega :XD: pero de eso sabremos después, otra cosa...**

**¡Soul! Que ahora esta enamorado de otra chica T-T ella nunca se entero, pero tuvo oportunidad con el y ahora no T-T ¿Quien sera esta otra chica que conquisto el corazón de nuestro amado alvino? creo que seria genial que Maka conociera a alguien mas y se enamorara de el para que no quedara sólita x3 bueno, eso lo veré después, por ahora**

**BYE BYE, Yunne fuera PAZ!**

**PD: tal ves en el próximo capitulo aparezca Wes Evans :3**


	24. Bienvenidos al Infierno

**Capitulo 24: "Bienvenidos al infierno" **

Llegamos al aeropuerto, era enorme, ventanales gigantescos, las pocas paredes que había, eran blancas e igual de enormes, cada quien estaba cargando sus maletas, yo estaba vestida con mi típica falda a cuadros escocesa, pero con una blusa negra con lunares blancos, manga 3/4 y cuello en "V" pero no muy profundo, y mis amadas botas negras y blanco, Soul una camiseta roja y sus jeans azules oscuro y rasgados, Tsubaki con un vestido holgado a las rodillas y de tirantes, de color naranja, casi café, y BlackStar una camisa sin mangas negra y sus pantalones de mezclilla gastados.

El clima era ligeramente frió, no me estaba congelando, pero una chaqueta o al menos una bufanda en este momento no estaria mal, bueno, era de mañana, las 6:15 para ser exactos, y estando en Londres, Inglaterra, supongo que debí imaginarlo

—Tsubaki ¿No tienes frió?— Acabe por preguntarle, es que en serio, con ese vestido, y esta tan frasca como una lechuga

—¿No lo recuerdas Maka-Chan? Los demonios no somos tan sensibles al frió como los humanos.

—oh, lo había olvidado— respondí

Caminamos con maletas en mano, yo solo me limitaba a seguir a Soul y a Tsubaki, BlackStar estaba al lado mio, con ellos dos al frente, en eso, él se acerca a mi y me susurra al oído con inocencia y con un tono de duda tan tierno que casi me rió, parecía un niño pequeño.

—Oye, Maka, ¿tienes idea de a donde van estos?— Sonreí, para luego suspirar cansada.

—Ni yo lo se— Y me encogí de hombros con los ojos cerrados,

—Oye, Tsubaki, Maka no sabe a donde vamos— Exclamo BlackStar, si, claro, échame la culpa a a mi.

—¡Oye! ¡Tu tampoco sabias!— Respondí molesta

—Claro que no, tu gran Dios sabe todo.

—No.

—Si.

—¡Que no!

—¡Que si!

La pelea infantil entre BlackStar y yo habría terminado con el en el piso, sangrando por culpa de alguna enciclopedia, pero Tsubaki nos detuvo de manera aterradora, nada común en ella

—¡Ya basta, dejen de comportarse como bebes! ¡Mi paciencia tiene un limite!

Black, Soul y yo nos quedamos petrificados, nunca imagine que Tsubaki fuese capaz de alzar la voz, ¿no estaré loca?

—Bueno ya, tranquila fiera— Dijo Soul con algo de nerviosismo en sus palabras y ojos —Y ustedes par de locos— Continuo dirigiéndose a nosotros —Vamos al infierno mismo, por desgracia, ahí nos quedaremos durante nuestra estancia en Londres.

¿Que? Eso no suena lindo, ¿infierno? nunca quise imaginarme como seria, y la verdad no quería saberlo en ningún momento de mi vida

—Soul esta exagerando, claro que no iremos al infierno— Nos tranquilizo Tsubaki a mi y a BlackStar, que estaba tan sorprendió y asustado como yo

—Exacto, iremos a algo peor— Dijo Soul con enfado

—Soul-Kun, deja de exagerar de esa manera, no iremos a ningún lugar tan malo.

—Claro que si. Tendremos que alojarnos con mi hermano, ¡Lugar donde este él es el maldito infierno!—

Estalle en risas, y creo que Black y Tsubaki también

—¿En serio Soul? bueno, si para ti es la peor persona del mundo, seguro que me caerá bien— Dije entre risas con el poco aire con el que contaba.

Cuando volví en si, Soul estaba con cara de pocos amigos, lucia de verdad enfadado, volteo la vista, quedando de espaldas a nosotros tres y dijo.

—Bueno, mas vale que se apuren, o se quedaran fuera, aunque, preferiría quedarme en un hotel a ir con el idiota de Wes—

Seguimos caminando por Londres, el Sol ya habia salido por completo, me sorprendió no ver aquel Sol desquisiado que no paraba de reír macabramente, en vez de eso, estaba un Sol sin rostro, y tan increiblemente brillante que no te permitia verlo directamente, y, cuando trate de hacerlo, me cego la vista, tanto que me vi obligada a desviarla y tallarme los ojos

Soul se percato de mis movimientos y me dijo en forma burlona —No es igual que en Death City ¿verdad?

—¿Porque es diferente?— Pregunte cuando aun me tallaba los ojos

—La Luna, y el Sol de Death Citiy estan ligados a el, ¿nunca has visto el Sol desde el decierto que esta jutno a Death City? bueno, desde ese punto, el Sol es diferente, pero los humanos normales no pueden verlo, es parte de "El bajo mundo"—

—¿y Porque podia verlo antes de ser un familiar?—

—¿No lo entiendes? Tu destino estaba sellado desde el momento en el que naciste, aun cuando no fueras un familiar, estabas destinada a serlo, igual que BlackStar, e igual que Kid, e igual que yo y Tsubaki antes de ser demonios, Maka, solo los humanos tienen libertad de elegir que ser, y, aunque creas que tus decisiones las tomas tu, todo estaba planeado...—

Me quede callada, esas palabras eran de verdad difíciles de tragar, todos pensamos que tenemos el famoso "libre albedrio" pero ¿Que tan cierto es? es fácil preguntar "¿Puedes probar que tienes libertad?" pero ¿Seria fácil responder esa misma pregunta? como probar que todo lo que hacemos, decimos, incluso lo que pensamos, es decisión nuestra y no de "El destino" y ya que entramos en el tema ¿Existe el destino? y si tienes respuesta ¿Como probarla? imposible.

—Bien, sean bienvenidos al infierno.

Si este es para Soul el infierno, yo creo que en verdad exagera, bueno, ¿Quien en su sano juicio consideraría una mansión gigantesca el infierno? Y mas cuando es una tan bonita las paredes de un blanco puro y sin una marca que delate suciedad en las paredes, techos negros y pequeñas macetas con flores en varias de las ventanas del lugar, ademas que enormes ventanales que no dejan ver hacia adentro dado que tienen cortinas, y un enorme, hermoso, y bien cuidado jardín y eso solo por fuera.

Estabamos frente a la casa, en frente del gran porton para ser exactos, un porton negro, gigantesco, que dejaba ver el enorme terreno que cubria "el infierno" como cierto demonio lo llamaba

Soul Toco un boton que estaba pegado al muro del que el porton salia, sobre de el estaba un pequeño microfono y una bocina

—Hola, buenos dias— Saludo al microfono

—Buenos días ¿Quien es?— Una voz de hombre, aparentemente maduro, salio de la pequeña bocina

—Solo dígale a Wes Evans que su pequeño y cool hermano esta de vuelta— En ningún momento lo pensé mucho, supongo que por las risas distractoras no lo pensé profundamente ¿Soul tenia un hermano? ¿Como es posible? Soul tiene casi 200 años, toda su familia directa debería de estar muerta por simple lógica, a no ser que su hermano también fuese un demonio, o un familiar.

A los dos minutos, el gran portón se abrió de extremo a extremo, dejándonos el paso libre para caminar por el pequeño camino de graba con contorno de piedras, camino que se dividía en 3, el del centro que llevaba a la puerta, y otros dos que iban por los costados, para dirigirte al enorme, frondoso, y bastante lindo jardín.

Justo antes de que Soul tocara el timbre, la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a un hombre en traje, cabello castaño claro, y ojos negros, aparentaba unos 40 años, hablo con voz firme pero amable y formal a la ves

—Joven Evans, es un honor tenerlo de visita, a usted y a sus amigos, pase— El hombre se hizo a un lado para dejarnos pasar, todos pasamos a paso lento, yo lo hice para observar mas cuidadosamente los detalles de la casa, ciertamente, había muchos, entramos, y lo primero que vimos, fue una sala de estar muy moderna, mas para tratare de una mansión de un estilo tan antiguo, las paredes eran de un color rojo vino, los pisos de madera oscura, algo que me llamo al atención, fue que en el techo, en vez de los típicos candelabros, había luces pegadas al techo, estaban apagadas, pero juraría que emanaban luz, en la pared, había un ventanal que abarcaba absolutamente toda la pared, una bastante alta, pero el ventanal se veía mas pequeño que por fuera, mucho mas pequeño, estaba cubierto con cortinas, negro, blanco y negro respectivamente, los sofás estaban enfrentados, eran blancos, y tenían varios cojines de colores obscuros en combinación con el piso, y una mesa de madera con cristal em el medio, junto con una chimenea con una pantalla plana enorme pegada a la pared, también había un par de jarrones enormes rojos brillante con varillas largas y delgadas, mas al fondo de la enorme habitación había una enorme alfombra blanca, aparentemente suave al tacto con un par de sofás pequeños de una sola persona color purpura con una pequeña mesa de cristal con patas de metal y una lampara blanca encima, no tenia ventanas, pero si tenia un hermoso y gigantesco cuadro abstracto con base en colores purpura y azul brillante, y en una esquina, un mini bar con muchas botellas y cristalería aparentemente fina, me fue un poco agobiante reparar en detalles de la enorme habitación, era moderna, mucho si me lo preguntan, bastante en contraste con la fachada clásica de la mansión, me pregunto, si esto es aquí ¿que me espera mas adentro?

Por un hueco entre la sala de estar principal y la mini sala de estar junto al bar, se escucho una voz masculina, con un tono bastante seductor,

—¡Hermanito! ¡Milagro que te dignas a visitar a tu querido hermano!— Por el hueco salio un hombre vestido con un pijama aparentemente caro, a cuadros negro y rojo, me recordó a mi falda escocesa, tenia cabello blanco igual que Soul, sus ojos eran castaños claro, poco mas opaco, y era como el color de mi cabello, su sonrisa no era de tiburón , pero era blanca y estaba perfectamente derecha, miro a Soul de pies a cabeza con los brazos abiertos esperando ser llenados por su hermano menor, pero Soul ignoro el gesto.

—Estamos de viaje en una misión, necesitamos un lugar donde alojarnos, supongo que ya entiendes mis motivos aquí— Le dijo Soul de forma directa y bastante fría, yo estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios fríos, pero ¿Su hermano también?

— Si, si, ya veo, pero no tengo habitaciones extra, solo una ¿cuantos son?—Ladeo la cabeza para contarnos con la vista, eramos 4. —Mmm... Bueno, que les párese si el chico duerme contigo hermano, la bajita duerme en la habitación de invitados y esta hermosa dama comparte habitación conmigo— ¿Disculpa? ¿¡Desde cuando soy bajita!? No soy especialmente alta, pero, ¿¡Bajita!? si, si, me ofendo con facilidad, pero el que me llamase bajita no es lo único que me molesto en primera instancia de este tal "Wes Evans" si no que tuviese el descaro de ir, tomar la mano de Tsubaki y besarla con mucho descaro mientras la llamaba "hermosa dama" estaba apunto de chillar indignada que la soltara dado que su propuesta, por el tono especialmente seductor que uso, no era muy decente, pero alguien se me adelanto

—Viejo, puedes soltar la mano de mi compañera, me pone enfermo— Dijo BlackStar al tiempo que con su grande y fuerte mano apretaba con fuerza la muñeca de Wes mientras esta aun sujetaba la delicada mano de mi amiga, Wes sonrió ante el gesto, pero era una sonrisa socarrona y retadora, algo así como las de Soul, solo que esta me causaba repulcion y las de Soul solian afectarme a modo de sonrojo inocente y de chica tonta y estupidamente enamorada

—Claro, pero como son muchos, supongo que ella tendrá que dormir conmigo— O genial, este es todo un idiota y ademas un casanova ¿Porque lo digo? fácil, en cuanto soltó la mano de Tsubaki, fue, y no tomo mi mano, fue directo a mi rostro, acariciándolo, no era una mano especialmente suave ni agradable al tacto, la verdad, este tipo ya me da asco, apuesto a que esa actitud tenia mi papa cuando era joven, todo un mujeriego y aparentemente por naturaleza.

Yo no soy como Tsubaki, en este caso, no necesito que nadie me defienda puedo hacerlo sola, y no tarde en actuar.

Con una mano, acaricie suavemente su rostro, ya se imaginaran como estaban los demás, sonreí ante lo que tenia planeado hacer, y recibí una sonrisa seductora de él, pero ese rostro se deformo al instante, cuando aparte mi mano de su rostro, para devolverla en una bofetada que le volteo la cara, le hizo caer la mano, y le dejo una marca rosada en su mejilla, no tarde en apartarme de él y seguir sonriendo con autosuficiencia mientras me colocaba al lado de Soul.

—Perdón hermano, pero Maka es un hueso duro de roer— Dijo Soul sonriéndome con sus dientes/colmillos y yo como la tonta y estúpidamente enamorada que estoy , le devolví la sonrisa, tratando de imitar las de el, sonreí de lado, pero sin mostrar dientes.

—Bien, bien, entonces ¿como dormirán?— Pregunto Wes sobando se la mejilla

—Fácil, yo y Tsubaki en la de invitados, y Soul y Maka en la de Soul— Dijo BlackStar como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo

—¿¡Compartir habitación con el/ella!?— Gritamos Soul y yo al unisono, creo que el estaba tan nervioso como yo al momento de decir eso.

—Si, a menos que quieras que "la bajita" duerma con el idiota, perdón tu hermano— Lo ultimo no sonó como broma, realmente no quería llamarlo idiota, pero bueno, hay cosas que son simplemente inevitables.

—Esta bien, pero ¿y si cambiamos de tema? hay que empezar la investigación, es de mañana, no podemos pensar en dormir ahora— Dije para evitar incomodidad, de verdad no quiero hablar del tema, se que no puedo evadirlo por mucho tiempo, pero mientras no sea necesario, no quiero hablar de ello.

—Bien, entonces, ¿ya desayunaron?— Pregunto Wes sonriente, creo que ya se porque Soul llamaba a este lugar el infierno, con un tirano como el, pues si, señoras y señores, bienvenidos al infierno.

**¡Hola, hola!Yunne otra ves para arruinarles la vida :D si esta algo corto, :P pero bueno, ¿Que le hago?(¿Alargarlo tal vez? :v ) Je je ese idiota de Wes :XD: me encanto poner a "Wes idiota/casanova Evans" quiero avisarles algo, Wes se quedara en el fic hasta que termine, tendrá pequeñas apariciones en el Shibusen y en las misiones, pero nada especial, es solo que tengo planeado un capitulo en el que Wes es una pieza esencial para que todo funcione y pues hasta entonces, el seguirá apareciendo jeje bueno, hasta la próxima :D**

**Bye bye, Yunne fuera ¡Paz!**


	25. ¿Soy Lumina?

**Capitulo 25.1 : "Lumina ¿Soy yo?**

Estábamos a mitad de el desayuno, nadie había comido nada en todo el día, el desayuno consistía en hot cakes con mermelada de fresa y miel, ademas de algo de leche, todo estaba en silencio en el enorme comedor de paredes blancas, mesa y sillas color chocolate, y, graciosamente, el candelabro de cristal sobre de nosotros, bueno, estábamos, hasta que Wes se decidió a preguntar por mi.

—¿Quien es ella, Soul?— Pregunto mirándome a los ojos, no se que pretende con mirarme de forma ta seductora, pero la verdad, sus miradas inquisidoras, no me intimidan, es mas, podríamos jugar "concurso de miradas" todo el día sin que yo sucumba ante estas

—Es Maka Albarn, mi familiar— Dijo mientras se llevaba otro bocado, fulminaba con la mirada a su hermano mayor, y resaltaba la palabra "mi"

—¡Oh! ¿políticamente que es?, ¿tu prima?, ¿tu hermana?, ¿Qué?.

—Es la sobrina de Stein Albarn, el tipo que me adopto hace 3 años, así que técnicamente es mi prima adoptiva— Respondió sin darle mucha importancia

—¿3 años? ¿no se han dado cuenta de que no envejeces?.

—Creo que para ellos es extraño, pero no les parece importar mucho, es como si no notaran el hecho, ademas, ¿Cómo podrían sospechar que soy un demonio? usa algo de lógica hermano.

—Si, si, claro, bueno, yo también tengo noticias— Un brillo de felicidad se encendió en los ojos de Wes

—¿De que se trata?— Pregunto Soul, dándole un poco de importancia, al menos no parecía indiferente en este tipo de situaciones, supongo que por educación mas que por interés

—Bueno, te alegrara saber que, al fin encontré a mi familiar— Dijo aun sonriendo —Su cabello es rojizo, y sus ojos son azul celeste, es una chica muy hermosa—

Soul lo miro como diciendo "¿Bromeas verdad?"

—Supongo que esta es la parte donde yo te pregunto como se llama y tu me dices algún nombre extrañamente hermoso mientras piensas cosas sucias de tu familiar ¿o me equivoco?— Dijo Soul con un tono serio y enfadado en su voz, Wes en realidad que tiene una muy mala fama delante de su hermano

—Te equivocas, al menos en una parte, nunca pensaría algo sucio de una chica como ella— Respondió indignado —pero su nombre si es extrañamente hermoso, Alice, su nombre es Alice, ¡Oh mira ahí esta! Alice, ¿Quieres desayunar?— Todos volteamos la cabeza hacia la grand puerta que daba entrada al comedor, me asombre por lo que vi.

Totalmente contrario a lo que esperaba, Alice, si, tenia el cabello rojizo, rizado, largo a la cintura, ojos grandes y tiernos color celeste, pero, yo esperaba a una chica mas bien sexy, lo que encontré fue muy diferente, Alice, aparentaba un máximo de 8 años de edad y no parecía medir mas de 1.20 de altura, estaba en la puerta, con un camisón a los tobillos de color blanco con encaje en los bordes del cuello y las mangas que le llegaban a as muñecas, en la mano izquierda tenia un oso de peluche café claro y con la mano derecha se tallaba infantilmente el ojo para aliviar el sueño

—¡Si!— Exclamo con voz aguda y tierna la pequeña Alice al tiempo que corría a los brazos de Wes y se sentaba en sus piernas con carita de emoción pura e infantil, me quede atónita ante la escena

—Alice es como mi hija, no vuelvas a decir nada como eso de ella Soul— Dijo Wes enfadado mientras Alice lo ignoraba y comía los hot cakes de Wes como si fuesen suyos y él acariciaba su cabeza da forma tierna, en verdad parecen padre e hija, solo que siempre serán así, y ella aun teniendo ese tamaño y apariencias, su mente crecerá y se acabara de dar cuenta de lo mujeriego que es Wes, que mal por ella, llegar a pasar lo que yo, una decepción así de grande.

—¿Y como conociste a Alice?— Pregunto Tsubaki

—Bueno, la salve ser atropellada, sentí una especie de cariño y apego a ella al instante, ella era huérfana y vivía en la calle yo la traje aquí y ha vivido conmigo desde entonces, de eso tiene 4 meses, hace apenas 1 que se volvió mi familiar—

—Pobre niña...— Susurre, pero al parecer mis palabras atrajeron al atención de todos

—¿De que hablas?— Pregunto Wes con curiosidad pura.

—Del dolor que debió sufrir durante la fusión, aun lo recuerdo, fue horrible—

—Maka, eso debió ser un caso especial, no a todos les duele la fusión, eso se debe a ciertos secretos que mi hermano te debe estar ocultando, y ahora que lo pienso... ¿Soul no te ha contado lo que le paso a Lumina, verdad? Es que me recuerdas mucho a ella— Me quede atónita, ¿ese nombre otra ves? mire a Soul a los ojos, el tenia la mirada perdida.

—Supongo que no, bueno, creo que seria un buen momento para liberar cargas internas, ¿no lo crees hermano? pedirle perdón a Maka seria como hacerlo con Lumina, bueno, teniendo en cuenta que son iguales— Liberar cargas internas, ¿pero de que esta hablando?

—No...No solo es lo de Lumina, también es... Maka también me recuerda a él... —Me miro a os ojos, un poco enfadado —Es comos si lo hiciera a propósito.

—Perfecto, también hablemos de Miguel entonces, anda, cuéntale a Maka lo que paso, bueno, después de todo fue tu culpa que Lumina y Miguel murieran defendiéndote, pedazo de cobarde, ¿Pretendes también que Maka muera por ti?— Dijo retadoramente Wes, tato de ignorar esos detalles en su voz, pero incluso Alice parece interesada, dado que dejo de devorar su desayuno, yo mire a Soul a los ojos, parecía dolido, pero también altamente enfadado

—¡No es mi culpa que ellos murieran! ¿Crees que yo quería que el amor de mi vida muriera salvándome? ¡Yo la protegí tanto como pude! Aquí el verdadero culpable de su muerte, y aun mas la de Miguel, ¡eres tu! ¡Yo amaba a Lumina! ¡La amaba! ¡Y Miguel era como un hermano para mi! ¡Fue un mejor hermano de lo que tu eres maldito hijo de perra!— Dijo a gritos y entre lagrimas mi demonio, sentí una lagrima pasar por mi mejilla, me duele verle así, Estuvo de pie durante todo ese discurso, con las manos hechas puño, no soporto mas y salio a paso decidido de la habitación, todos nos quedamos atónitos, tarde al menos un minuto en ponerme de pie para alcanzarlo, pero sentí una mano que se apodero de mi brazo, era una mano sin mucha fuerza, voltee la mirada, era Alice la que me jalaba.

—Déjalo, necesita estar solo, no necesita que la reencarnación de Lumina lo deprima más, no vallas, Lumina...—


	26. 255 ¿Que te paso Soul?

**Capitulo 25.5 **

**"¿Qué te ocurro? ¿Que acabas de hacer, Soul...?" **

Me quede de lo mas atontada, impactada, asombrada, y todo lo que termine en "ada" ¿Yo soy Lumina? ¿Soy su reencarnación?

Mire con ojos abiertos el rostro de Alice, parecía de lo mas serio, demasiado para tratarse de una niñita de 8 años, me soltó y volvió lentamente a las piernas de Wes, yo simplemente no le quitaba los ojos de encima, sentí una mano en mi hombro, voltee y vi a BlackStar, no dijo nada, solo me miraba, al cabo de unos segundos, Tsubaki hablo desde su asiento

—Tiene sentido, eres idéntica a ella...— Más que decir creo que fue un susurro

—¿Realmente soy la reencarnación de Lumina?— Dije mirando a Alice, tal vez para los demás sea muy obvio, pero yo aún no me lo creo.

—Es lo más lógico, eres idéntica a ella, ¿Qué otra razón habría? no pueden existir dos seres iguales en 2 diferentes tiempos, no a menos que uno sea reencarnación, además, mi don como familiar es la lectura de almas, tu alma está estrechamente ligada a Lumina— Me parece igual de lógico a mí, yo no sabia de esa regla de las reencarnaciones, pero ahora que la menciona, de verdad tiene sentido, me sentí triste por Soul, seguro que es por eso que no quería hablarme de ella, hablar de algo así, con una persona que es idéntica a la chica por la que sufres, ¿De verdad le dolía tanto?.

—Quiero ir con él— Dije sin titubear a Alice, ella me miro de lo mas seria.

—Como gustes, pero no creo que debas ¿Cuál es la prisa?— Alice me parece cada vez más ridículamente seria, como si se tratara de estar hablado con una persona mayor que está atrapada en un cuerpo tal tierno y pequeño.

—Quiero solucionar esto de una vez, si lo hago después, él no me dirá nada, siempre me evade— Dije soltándome de la mano de BlackStar y caminando en dirección a donde Soul, la verdad me sentí estúpida, no tenia idea de a donde había ido, y con una casa tan grande no tenia idea de donde comenzar a buscar, pero no lo necesite, en el piso de arriba se escuchaba un escándalo total, juraría que escuche un cristal romperse en pedazos, sentí algo de miedo, pero no por mi, si no porque Soul se hubiese hecho daño, o peor aun, se quisiera hacer daño

Llegue corriendo a una habitación, de la que provenía el sonido, abrí la puerta, era grande, las paredes de color crema, la cama matrimonial con sabanas rojo carmín, pero algo me llamo la atención, la decoración estaba destruida, al parecer, había jarrones, y digo había, porque ahora estaban destruidos, desparramando los trozos de cristal y vidrio sobre el piso, y parado delante ellos, estaba Soul, no es Soul que siempre me regalaba sonrisas a veces burlonas, y otras veces tiernas, era un Soul enfadado y tembloroso por no poder liberar toda la furia que cargaba dentro, esperaba encontrarlo llorando, o deprimido, pero parece que el ser demonio le afecta en más cosas de las que esperaba, y valla que lo que paso minutos después de mi llegada, y lo que estuvo por pasar, nunca, ni en mis mas horribles pesadillas habría imaginado.

Vi aterrada como Soul tenía lastimados los brazos y como la sangre escurría por sus manos que también estaban heridas al tope, me asuste de que se encontrara mal.

— ¿Soul? ¿Pero que haces? Estas lastimado, deja de hacer eso— Le dije asustada, él me miro con furia contenida, se inclino al suelo, tomo un trozo de cristal, uno muy grande, y, muy a mi sorpresa, se lo encajo él mismo en un costado del abdomen, no grito, pero yo sí, corrí hasta él y como pude le quite el cristal, que por cierto, estaba lleno de su sangre, lo arroje a un lado, y como pude, jalándolo, lo senté en la cama, no sabía qué hacer con su herida, era profunda, no parecía dolerle, pero valla si sangraba mucho.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerte eso? ¿Qué te pasa?— Le pregunte enfadada, él seguía sentado, pero yo me había puesto de pie para fulminarlo con la mirada

—Es tu culpa— Dijo en un susurro mientras miraba al piso, lo vi temblar, no se si de rencor, de miedo, enfado, o las tres juntas.

—¿D-de que hablas?— Dije asustada, mientras me ponía de rodillas y quedaba a su altura.

—Es tu culpa por regresar, estaba a punto de olvidarte, ¿Porqué regresaste Lumina?— Me pregunto evadiendo mi mirada, pero podía sentirlo, temblaba de enfado, y sus palabras eran filosas y dolorosas a mis oídos, tal vez no debí venir.

—Yo no soy Lumina— Dije al tiempo que con mis manos sujetaba su rostro, y lo hacía mirarme, sus ojos tenían lagrimas, pero también seguían reflejando odio —Soy Maka, soy yo, soy tu familiar, soy tu amiga. No estoy muerta, no morí. Desaste de ese pensamiento, que yo no soy ella, seré su reencarnación, pero soy muy distinta a ella— Dije para tranquilizarlo, al principio si pareció doblegar su enfado, pero la última frase "Soy muy distinta a ella" le hiso recobrar el enfado, pero esta vez, al llegar de golpe, llego con mucha más fuerza, tanto que su cuerpo no pudo contener la furia, volvió a temblar, me miro con odio, y entonces paso.

Se levanto, y a jalones, me aventó a la pared. Dolió, no tanto como esperaba, pero dolió. Yo estaba por caer al suelo, cuando Soul me tomo de los brazos, me levanto con fuerza, pero nada de cuidado, como si quisiera lastimarme, gemí de dolor, me sujetaba de forma muy fuerte.

Me miro con odio mientras me pegaba a la pared, ejerciendo mucha preció, como si pretendiera que yo la atravesara. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados y apretados por el dolor, así que no vi su última expresión cuando hiso aquello por lo que me asuste tanto.

De un segundo a otro, sentí una presión en el rostro, sentí sus labios sobre los míos, en un beso, juraría que mi corazón, en otras circunstancias, se habría emocionado de felicidad pura, pero si lo hiso, fue de miedo.

No tenia miedo de que Soul me besara, es mas, la idea sola me gustaba, realmente desearía que lo hubiese hecho de otra forma.

El beso, mi primer beso con Soul, no tenía una pizca, una gota, o un poco de cariño. Era un beso desesperado, brusco y muy exigente, no era apasionado, o dulce, es más, el beso, mas que un beso, fueron mordidas dolorosas, como si literalmente quisiera comerme, gemí de dolor mas de una ves contra su rostro, realmente tenía miedo.

Me dejo de besar/morder, me miro, y desendioso a mi cuello, yo estaba temblado, si, si, exacto, temblando de terror. Mordió repetidas veces mi cuello, con fuerza, juraría que en algún momento atravesó con sus colmillos mi piel, por el dolor intenso que sentía.

—Esto era lo que querías ¿No?— Me susurro seductoramente, pero, podría jurar, que había rastros de locura en su voz, así como en sus acciones.

—Soul...Suéltame, me haces daño— Dije al tiempo que él me mordía con más ferocidad

—¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme eso? después de tantas veces que trataste que lo hiciera, esto es justo lo que tu querías...¿No?— Dijo al tiempo que tocaba a mas no poder mi pierna derecha, sin la mas mínima intención de ser disimulado, ya que lo hacía por todo mi muslo, y con toda su mano, manchándome de la sangre que desde hace rato tenia. Sentí aún más miedo cuando me aventó contra la cama, con el encima de mí. En ese momento empece a forcejear, pero él me sujetaba con mucha fuerza, seguía mordiendo mi cuello, hasta que lo hiso muy fuerte, lo suficiente para que yo gritara.

—¡No soy Lumina!— Él dejo de hacerlo y me miro aun con odio, mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando vi de la comisura de su boca un ligero hilo de sangre.

—¡Mientes!¡Tu mirada retadora es la misma! ¡Eres igual a ella! — Me grito.

—¡Claro que no miento! No soy Lumina, no me gusta esto, ¡Suéltame!— Le grite en la cara y forceje.

—¡¿Porqué debería soltarte?!— Me grito mientras empezaba a meter una de sus manos por mi blusa, apenas estaba en mi abdomen cuando grite de nuevo.

— ¡No te quiero cuando eres así! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Te tengo miedo!— Le grite mientras lagrimas salían de mi rostro, no se identificar el porque de ellas ¿Era miedo de Soul? o ¿Porqué sabia que mis palabras lo hirieron? no me gustaba tener a Soul lejos, pero en ese momento, era la ultima persona a la que quería tener cerca.

Su mano se detuvo cuando estuvo a unos 5 centímetros de mi sostén, la saco lentamente de debajo de mi blusa, se quedo petrificado.

Mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos carmín, me dolió verlo así, su rostro estaba confundido, como si no supiera que había pasado, me miro de caderas para arriba, los lunares blancos ya no eran del todo blancos, tenían manchas de la sangre que aun salia de su costado, y de la que salia de mi cuello, me miro con tristeza, se puso de pie frente a la cama, yo me incorpore lentamente, sentándome en la cama, el miro asustado sus manos, estaban manchadas de sangre. La sangre de ambos.

—Soul...— Trate de decir, mientras lo miraba y empezaba a extender una mano hacia él, pero él me interrumpió

—Maka... P-perdón...No quise. No quise lastimarte...— Decía con voz entrecortada, y con un enorme nudo en la garganta que percutía en su voz —Yo...Soy un monstruo...— Dijo, y sin mas salio corriendo de la habitación, yo trate de alcanzarlo, pero el cuerpo me dolía y cuando trate de levantarme de golpe, caí de nuevo en el piso, me lastime las rodillas con los trozos de vidrio que estaban ahí, pero no me importo, puse las manos en el suelo para apoyarme y no caer de lleno, lagrimas, una tras otra, sin parar, salían de mis ojos... Soul... ¿Que te ocurro?...

**Hola! Tuve esta pequeña idea gracias a un amiga mía, que chateando por facebook :XD: Me contó de un fic en el que Kid violaba a Maka (no muy lindo lo se) y se me ocurrió esto, quiero decir algo, en este fic, hay dos cosas "percepción de almas" y "lectura de almas" la percepción ya la conocemos, detectar almas, pero la "lectura de almas" lee los sentimientos y el estado de las almas, por eso Alice sabe que el alma de Lumina y la de Maka están ligadas, en fin, volviendo a Soul, él no es malo, simplemente que se altero demasiado, ademas, el ser literalmente un demonio no ayuda a su forma de ser, tan salvaje como lo conocemos, cayo algo así como en un trance, por eso le de "soy un monstruo" pobre Soul, había pensado en que le alcanzara a arrancar la falda, pero creo que seria excesivo, la verdad, yo estaba temblando cuando lo escribí :XD: no se porque, pero estaba temblando, en fin, mejor ya no digo que en el próximo sale el enemigo chingon porque tal ves sea mentira, pero, me arriesgare a decir que si, sale el enemigo chingon (desidente mujer) y otra cosa, sera descrito por Tsubaki, bueno**

**Bye, bye! Yunne fuera! ¡Paz!**


	27. El enemigo entra en acción

**Capitulo 26:**

**El enemigo entra en acción **

—Sera mejor irnos, no quiero estar cuando se desate el desastre— Me dijo BlackStar justo cuando perdimos de vista a Maka, dado que ella fue a hablar con Soul, aunque él sea generalmente pacifico, también tiene un lado oscuro, lo se porque yo también lo tengo, por mucho que sonría por fuera, se que dentro de mi vive un demonio con sed de sangre, pero lo reprimo, no quiero volver a ser la de antes.

—No estoy muy segura, podría necesitarnos— Le dije en suplica a BlackStar.

—Deja que se las arreglen solos, tienen mucho de que hablar. Mientras tanto, tu y yo podemos usar el día para investigar sobre el demonio. Tu gran dios lo encontrara, ¡ya lo veras!— Exclamo señalándose y sonriéndome, Black puede ser escandaloso, lo suficiente para apenarme, pero... Cuando me sonríe así... Siento algo dentro de mi encenderse... Es como el hermano menor que nunca tuve, siempre feliz, alegre, optimista, contagiándome su felicidad, a veces pienso que si me descuido, acabare enamoradamente de él, porque después de todo, aun no lo estoy ¿verdad?.

Asentí con la cabeza cuando note que arriba dejaron de oírse golpes o vidrios rotos, escuche levemente la voz de Maka desde abajo "Soy Maka, soy yo, soy tu familiar..." No pude escuchar mas, Black me hablo desde la entrada, él ya estaba por salir y yo aún sentada en la silla.

—Wes, gracias por el desayuno, estuvo muy rico, pero tenemos cosas que hacer— Le dije haciendo una leve reverencia, él me sonrió de forma seductora. En definitiva recordare mantenerme alejado de él.

Salí de la casa, Black estaba desesperado por comenzar, siempre en las misiones se emociona y me dice que ese día superara al Dios, al principio, pensé que era un capricho de niño, o que era un arrogante, quizá quería parecer gracioso, un pensamiento nada común en mí, pero al tiempo que lo conocí más, y nos volvimos Demonio-Familiar me di cuenta de que realmente quiere superara al Dios, espero con ansias el día en que lo haga, y confió en que lo veré ascender al lugar a donde ni los dioses han ido, y espero estar con él para verlo triunfar y merecerse un lugar en el cielo como su nombre lo indica "Star" una estrella. Seguro será la estrella más resplandeciente, grande y alegre que el mundo haya visto y vera jamás.

—Oye, Tsubaki, ¿Quién es esa tal Lumina?— No esperaba esa pregunta, no en un momento como este, mientras caminábamos por las calles buscando rastros de locura.

—Lumina era una demonio, gracias a ella Soul no se convirtió en Kishin, ella fue quien lo trajo a Shibusen, pero al poco tiempo se fueron.. Emmm... ¿Cómo decirlo?... Entendiendo, se volvieron pareja. Pero en una pelea por defender Shibusen de "Aracnofobia" una secta que adoraba al "Kishin supremo: Asura" y comandada por la bruja que se enamoro de él, Aracne, Lumina murió salvando a Soul, esa es la historia— Le explique como pude, no quiero darle detalles, no me siento con el derecho suficiente para decirle eso, es cosa de Soul, yo no debería meterme.

—Oh... Y... ¿Crees que Maka en realidad si sea reencarnación de esa tal Lumina?.

—No lo se, supongo que si ¿no? es una coincidencia demasiado grande para ser una coincidencia. Además, oíste a Alice, sus almas están ligadas, tiene mucho sentido por donde lo veas— Razone.

—Se han llevado mi protagonismo de hoy...— Dijo molesto Black cruzando los brazos en una especie de puchero sin mucho detalle infantil.

Me limite a reírme del gesto, me gusta tener a Black como familiar, siempre consigue hacerme reír.

—Ya veras como lo recuperas — Le dije alegremente para animarlo.

—Sí, una estrella tan grande como yo no puede durar mucho sin brillar— dijo sonriendo y riendo, generalmente hace escándalos por el tema de "gran Dios" pero conmigo suele ser mas calmado, porque sabe que estando conmigo, de los dos, el siempre será el protagonista, y no me molesta en lo más mínimo ser personaje secundario, a Black le va bien la luz, y a mí me va bien la oscuridad.

Pasamos más rato caminando sin rumbo, Black comenzaba a cansarse.

—Tsubaki, tu gran Dios te invitara un postre ¡ven!— Dijo jalándome hacia una pequeña cafetería.

—Pero Black, tu no traes dinero— Le dije mientras el aún me jalaba.

—Claro que sí, además, quiero descansar, vamos Tsubaki— Acabe cediendo a Black, confió en él.

Entramos tomados de las manos ya que él se negó a soltarme.

—Ven Tsubaki, sentémonos ahí, esta vació— Dijo señalando una mesa vacía al fondo del local, había mas mesas vacías, pero esa era especialmente linda, estaba pegada a dos paredes, y en vez de sillas, tenía un largo y aparentemente cómodo sofá negro, el lugar era algo femenino, paredes rosa y azul, ambos pálidos, decoración algo pobre, pero las mesas tenían manteles blancos, con centros de mesa de flores.

Mire a Black, él estaba buscando algo con la mirada, supongo que a alguien para que nos atendiera, no soporta pasar mucho tiempo sin ser el centro de atención.

—Ciao e benvenuto, qui avete la lettera, posso darvi dei consigli se ti piace— Una mesera se nos acerco para ofrecernos la carta, tenía cabello castaño oscuro, corto a los hombros, y de ojos negros y profundos, por supuesto, Black no sabe italiano, así que tendré que hablar yo.

—Sì, per favore— Conteste a la chica, ella nos dio la carta, yo la vi un poco mientras ella señalaba varios platillos y postres. Al final, Black acabo por elegir un batido de chocolate y vainilla, mientras yo escogí una tarta de fresa y chocolate.

—Oye, tú también lo sientes ¿verdad?— Me pregunto de repente BlackStar, pero sabía a qué se refería.

—Si, algo malo está pasando— Respondí mientras desviaba la vista para buscar algo sospechoso en el lugar, por alguna razón, el estar dentro de ese local, me daba mala espina.

Y entonces lo vi, el aparente motivo de mis sospechas, al otro lado del local, había una mujer encapuchada, tenia un café expreso en las manos, no vi su rostro, pero de verdad que sentí un aura malvada, repulsiva, y asquerosa al rededor suyo, el aura que suele tener una bruja.

—Black, esa mujer, sigámosla— Le dije en susurros, es bien conocido que la mayoría de las brujas tiene un oído increíble, indispensable a la hora de espiar, cosa que , yo odiaba de ellas, era de verdad difícil ocultar algo a una bruja, más estando a escasos metros de ella.

—¿Es ella verdad?— Me susurro al oído Black, parecerá tonto, pero no lo es del todo, me susurro al oído de una manera, que parecía que coqueteaba conmigo, esa era una de las maneras en que disimulábamos cuando veíamos a un bruja, yo ya conocía ese código.

—Siamo spiacenti, il conto per favore— Le dije a la mesera, ella se nos acerco, nos cobro, Black pago y nos fuimos, justo a tiempo, ya que la extraña bruja se estaba marchando, y, como alumnos del shibusen, no podemos permitirlo, dejar escapara a una bruja es imperdonable, más cuando tienes la oportunidad de detenerla, y eso era justo lo que Black y yo estábamos haciendo.

Salimos del local, Black me tomo la mano, en nuestro típico acto de pareja falsa, aunque, a mi se me da muy bien esto de fingir ser novia de Black cuando la situación lo amerita. Aunque, en el fondo, siento que me gustaría que no fuese una actuación

La bruja de la capucha estaba dirigiéndose al bosque, BlackStar y yo la seguíamos de lejos, para no levantar sospecha, en ese momento, no planeábamos atacar, era una misión de grupo, solo fuimos a averiguar que tramaba.

Llegamos a una cascada, la bruja se detuvo, y se quito la capucha, era nada mas, y nada menos que la hermana de Aracne, la bruja de las serpientes, y famosa por sus fechorías en todo el mundo, la conocida Medusa.

Su cabello corto se hondeo ligeramente contra el viento de la tarde, estaba recorriendo a pasos lentos y angustiantes el lugar. Mientras nosotros la mirábamos desde los árboles, a unos metros, y ocultos en los arbustos.

—¿Cuándo llegaran?— Medusa pregunto al viento muy alterada mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus pasos en un intento desesperado por no perder la cordura ante la espera, pero ¿a quien esperaba? posiblemente a los sirvientes de Aracnofobia, pero las preguntas aún existen ¿para qué?

Dese el cielo, aparecieron unas extrañas figuras, que se iban acercando hacia nosotros, vislumbre a una extraña bruja, venia en un objeto todavía mas extraño, algo circular, y enorme, lo suficiente para que ella cupiera sobre el con espacio de sobra, cuando se hacerco, me di cuenta de que también era una de las brujas a las que Shibusen lleva buscando desde hace tiempo, no era tan conocida como las tres hermanas Gorgon, pudimos atrapar a la menor, y después de que nos revelara tanto como sabia, la encarcelamos, pero ella escapo y en batalla, en la misma en la que murió Lumina, Shaula Gorgon tuvo el mismo destino.

Esta era Eruka Frog, la bruja especializada en ranas.

Llego hasta donde Medusa. Se bajo de su extraño transporte con forma de renacuajo gigante, y avanzo hasta quedar frente a ella

—Tardaste mucho ¿ya encontraste a la chica?— Le pregunto Medusa.

—¿A la familiar de Evans? Bueno, ella esta en casa del Evans mayor, así que no eh podido sacarla. Pero espié un poco, parece que planeaban salir ella, el demonio, y la otra familiar. Aprovecharemos ese momento— Le respondió Eruka, ¿Se refieren a Maka? ¿Para que la necesitan?

—Bien, tenemos que matarla lo más pronto posible, mataremos dos pajaros de un tiro, deshacernos de ella, y usarla para el sacrificio— ¿Sacrificio? ¡Donde le pongan un dedo encima a Maka no la cuentan!.

—Black, salgamos de aquí— Le susurre a Black, el asintió entre las sombras donde nos escondíamos.

Salimos a pasos muy lentos para no ser detectados, corrimos, corrimos y corrimos, hasta llegar a la mansión de Wes, entramos empapados, la lluvia había llegado de repente, y muy fuerte.

—¡Wes!¡Maka!¡Alice!¡Soul!—Grité en cuanto puse un pie en la mansión, en la sala principal estaban Maka, Alice y Wes, pero...¿Le estaban vendando el brazo?.

—Tsubaki, ¿qué ocurre?— Pregunto Wes, mirándome, pero sin dejar de vendar a Maka.

—¿Qué ocurre?¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?! Maka ¿Qué te paso?— Pregunte preocupada mientras corría hasta Maka, note que no solo tenía ese vendaje, también tenía algunos parches en el cuello, ademas que varios moretones en los brazos, los labios hinchados y ese vendaje, desvió mi mirada preocupada, y miro al piso.

—N-No importa, no duele tanto de...¡Auch!— Chillo a Wes —Aprietas muy fuerte— Se quejó.

—Oh. Perdón Maka— Se disculpó Wes —Tsubaki, no insistas, Alice y yo hemos tratado que nos diga que paso con Soul, pero no ha soltado una palabra.

—¡¿Soul hiso esto?! ¿Qué te hiso? Dime Maka— Le pregunte casi a gritos a Maka, estaba muy enfadada.

—No es nada importante, no me hiso nada...— Dijo apenada y con la cabeza baja, susurro algo, tal vez no quería que la escucháramos, pero valla si lo pude escuchar —Casi, pero no lo hiso...

—Déjalo Tsubaki, no dirá nada— Dijo Wes guardando las cosas en el botiquín —Mejor dime que es eso por lo que llegaste tan alterada.

—Una bruja, planea matar, no se si a Maka, o a Alice, pero dijo que es muy peligrosa, supongo que se refiere a Maka, por su poder como familiar, ademas, hablo de un supuesto sacrificio.

**Hola! Yunne al fin vuelve ¿Que opinan? Quieren que haga un capitulo especial-relleno de TsubakixBlack, a mi la verdad no me gusta mucho esta pareja, siento que ellos son mas bien como hermanos, al igual que Black y Maka, pero si me dicen que quieren BlackxTsubaki, lo hago, pero tendrán que sobornarme con comentarios para ello ^^ (de nuevo, que mamona) en fin, aquí esta parte del enemigo chingon, y el plan chingon, ya sabrán después a que se refiere eso de los sacrificios y para que sirven, hasta entonces.**

**¡Bye, bye! Yunne fuera ¡Paz! *Despedida oficial de Yunne* :XD:**


End file.
